Battle Born
by Kay-nu
Summary: During an evacuation from a disputed planet Dr. Leonard McCoy is presumed dead and left behind. He finds a dead Vulcan woman and saves her infant daughter. Later he 'acquires' a Klingon wife and infant son. They are captured by Orion slavers. Dr. McCoy must find a way to escape and take his new family back to the Federation. Fast paced until chapter 6. Lots of drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Battle Born**

This is fan fiction of Star Trek which belongs to other creative people. It is **General** and non slash. **Rated T.**

 **Summary:** During an evacuation from a disputed planet Dr Leonard McCoy is presumed killed and left behind. He finds a dead Vulcan woman and saves her infant daughter. Late he 'acquires' a pregnant Klingon wife about to give birth. They are captured by Orion slavers. Dr. McCoy must escape and take his new family back to the Federation. Different backstory for Worf.

 _Warning_ for use of Biblical quotes. You don't like don't read.

 **Battle Born**

 _Defend the weak and the fatherless Psalms 83:3_

Chapter One

There was so much green blood. Sightless dark eyes stared up at Dr. McCoy out of a pale face. "Damned it to hell." Leonard swore under his breath. The Vulcan looked so much like Commander Spock that it had unnerved him.

An explosion rocked the ruins of the building. Debris rained down on them. The young blond nurse whimpered. Nervously she covered her mouth with her hands. She'd transferred from the Yorktown eager for an adventurous life. Only she was frightened out of her wits and she'd managed to piss off the Chief Medical Officer on the Enterprise.

Dr. McCoy sucked in a breath as he covered the face of the Vulcan with towel he'd pulled from the rubble. "Nurse," he shouted. "Get to the pickup point. They're all dead here." He said it with great regret. He shoved his communicator into her hands. It was the only way short of slapping the hell out of her to motive the frightened young woman to move. "GO! Tell Hendorff there are no more survivors. I'm right behind you."

Not needing a second order the young nurse scrambled over the debris sprinting for the pickup point. Leonard inhaled and grabbed his medical bag wishing Christine had come down with him. She wouldn't have dropped or lost valuable equipment. He started after the nurse. Jim would be impatiently waiting to get the Enterprise out of harm's way.

 _Help me._

Leonard spun around. "Someone alive?" Another explosion shook the ground closer this time. More debris fell from the ceiling. Moving among the bodies Leonard searched for who ever had called him. Another explosion. Leonard staggered on his feet. "Where are you?"

Finally. Leonard climbed over debris to reach the dark haired Vulcan woman. Unlike both pale Spock and the dead Vulcan Leonard had encountered, this Vulcan woman had the golden brown skin of a desert dweller. He pulled an over turned bed off of her. Her head hung at an unnatural angle. "Ma'am." He paused. She was dead. He sighed heavily. She'd been pregnant. Just as he was about to leave her stomach moved. "Sweet God in heaven."

Moving quickly Leonard opened up his medical kit. "I'm sorry, Ma'am." He said. "I promise to take care of your baby." He skillfully slit open her swollen belly. Inside he found the embryo sac still intact. The baby moved frantically. Ignoring the sound of another explosion Leonard quickly slit open the embryo sac. Hot liquid poured out over his hands. He carefully lifted the tiny baby girl.

Wiping off her face and cleaning off her nose and mouth Leonard blew very gently into her nose and mouth. She made a face and cried. "Thank God." Leonard said. He quickly clipped the umbilical cord. The Vulcan woman's baby bag was on the floor. Leonard wrapped the baby girl in soft gray blanket with a number of Vulcan words embroidered on it. With his free hand he pulled a blanket from the bed over the dead Vulcan woman. "I'm sorry I can't do more, Ma'am."

A whistling sound filled the air. "Damned it." Leonard looked frantically around. There was no way he'd escape with the baby in his arms.

 _Here._

Leonard turned quickly around. "Hello," he shouted. Then he spotted the doorway. "Shelter!" He grinned as he stumbled over the debris carrying both his medical kit and baby bag slung over his shoulders. He hugged tiny Savannah to his body as he raced to the shelter door. His medical kit caught on the edge of a bed frame. Struggling Leonard pulled free as the strap broke. The medical kit hit the ground spilling its contents everywhere. There was no time to retrieve his fallen medical kit. Closing the door behind him emergency lights came on. Leonard hurried down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he spotted a door with glowing letters. Using his shoulder he shoved his way inside.

Nurse Holly Jones gasped as she reached the pickup point. Members of the Enterprise rescue team and the few survivors were being beamed back up to the waiting Enterprise. She looked behind her. "Doctor McCoy," she gasped. The grumpy doctor was no where in sight. She frantically waved the doctor's communicator in the direction she'd come.

Security officer Hendorff turned in the direction of the ruin of the hospital building that Nurse Jones was pointing to. He'd taken half a step when he spotted the dark objects in the sky hurtling towards them. A whistling sound echoed through the air. His communicator went off. "EVERYONE OUT OF THERE! MULITIPLE WARHEADS ARE HEADING YOUR WAY!"

The sky was full of dark objects headed their way from seemingly every direction. There was no way that the Enterprise could stop them.

"Everyone," Hendorff shouted. "We're beaming up NOW!"

Light danced over them.

Half and hour later Nurse Holly Jones sat on a biobed. Christine set a blanket over her shoulders. Grief hung in the air. "We-we heard someone but they were all dead." She sniffled. "Dr. McCoy ordered me to the pickup site."

Both Captain Jim Kirk and Commander Spock stood grimly facing the shell shocked young nurse. Tears spilled down Nurse Jones' face. "He was supposed to be right behind me." She looked up at the captain and first officer. "He must have heard something. Dr. McCoy wasn't going to leave anyone behind."

Jim slowly nodded. He struggled not to let the tears fall. "Rest." He and Spock grimly walked out of Sickbay.

"We scanned the area, Captain." Spock said. "The hospital was in the blast radius. All buildings completely collapsed. Given the fire storm that swept over the city immediately afterwards, there are no remains to be found." He left unsaid that any human, Klingon, Vulcan, or Wry-cu would have been incinerated.

Engineer Scott came down the hall with Keenser walked slowly at his side. "Captain." There was deep regret in his voice. "We were able to locate the possible melted remains of some medical scalpels. They were made from a titanium alloy not found on the planet." He paused not saying that soft human tissue and bones wouldn't have been found.

Letting out a sad sigh Jim forced out, "Bones deserved a lot better than to die on a disputed planet. Take us out of here." Tears leaked from his eyes. Spock felt a twinge in his side. They'd both miss the good doctor. His eyes felt damp. He blinked several times to clear them.

 **Klingon ship**

"Both Klingon and human settlements have been hit by multiple warheads." Huss growled. "Our warriors were able to retaliate. They wiped the Wry-cu colony from existence."

Commander Kargon let out a grunt of approval. They all stood and threw back their heads howling for any dead Klingons who'd gone to the hereafter as warriors.

The planet, a class 3 M planet had been the subject of dispute between the Klingon Empire, the Federation and the cursed Wry-cu. Kargon drew in a breath. Now thanks to the blasted Wry-cu part of the planet would be unlivable for sometime. He growled in frustration.

"Sir," the communications officer turned to Kargon. "I'm picking up a low signal in Klingon. There are survivors. Women and children."

Kargon's lips pulled back from his sharp teeth. "We go to rescue them!"

Meanwhile back on the planet t had been two days since Leonard carrying Savannah had found the door to the underground shelter. They still wouldn't have survived if Leonard hadn't spotted the emergency door to the underground rail system.

In the single family vehicle they'd shot over the tracks. Blast doors had shut behind them. They'd reached the first survival station outside of the city when the warheads hit. Their vehicle came to a lurching stop. Leonard got off of the vehicle. Savannah was making soft noises. He knew the newborn infant was hungry.

Fortunately, the shelter station was well stocked. Leonard had to try three different baby formulas to find the one that little Savanna could tolerate and liked.

"Joanna wasn't as picky." Leonard smiled down at the infant cradled in his arms. Her little head full of dark hair and pointed ears were covered by a soft gray knit hat. Leonard had changed from his soiled uniform into brown trousers, a tee shirt and flannel shirt. His Star Fleet issue boots were replaced by comfortable walking shoes. He looked like one of the human settlers.

Leonard closed his eyes for a moment as Savannah drank her bottle. "Jim probably thinks I'm dead." He released a sigh. The nurse had left with his communicator. His med kit was gone. "We've got to find a way to send out a signal. We can't stay here forever."

Once Savanna was sleeping in the baby sling against his body Leonard checked out the stalled vehicle. "Damned it. I'm a doctor not a mechanic." He sighed. There was also the problem of opening the blast doors.

Further down the tracks a blast door made a creaking sound. Leonard sucked in a breath. He watched as the door was slowly pushed open. Tightly holding onto Savanna Leonard took a step backwards.

Dyla-ToQ shoved the blast door with all her strength. She could feel the child moving in her heavily swollen belly. She spotted the human male holding the infant. Hope flared inside of her. Her mate and family were ashes. This baby was all she had left. "Help me," she cried out in English. "My baby comes." Hot water ran down her legs.

Several hours later Dr. McCoy handed Dyla her baby boy. "First ones take their time." He smiled at her. He'd used the emergency medical supplies.

Dyla grunted as she put her son to her full breast. "His name is Worf. He will be a great warrior."

Letting out a soft cry Savannah let Leonard know she needed to be changed. "I've got to tend to Savannah." Leonard left Dyla feeding her infant.

Dyla watched the human doctor. She was without a mate. Worf would need a father. Dyla frowned. Humans were weak. Even their lovemaking was said to be soft. When she and her child were rescued they'd be without a clan unless, she looked down at her infant son. "I'm sorry but this is our only choice."

Rising Dyla called to Dr. McCoy. "We need to leave this place. There is a Klingon ship coming to rescue the remaining women and children."

Leonard looked up from changing Savannah. "I'm a human from the Federation." He said cautiously.

"As my husband you would be under my protection." She didn't say that being married would give her and Worf protection too.

"There's no one around here to marry us." Leonard said sharply. His failed marriage came to his mind.

"We'll find a way," Dyla stomped to the stall vehicle. It took only a few minutes to get it running again. "Pack," she said. "I'll have the blast doors open and we'll rejoin the others on the other side of the last blast door."

Dyla it seemed could fix a lot of things. As the blast doors opened they made their escape in the well packed vehicle to where a group of Klingons and a few humans waited.

When they reached the waiting group everyone heard the sound of transporters. "That's not Klingon transporters," a Klingon woman shouted. The humans among them smiled in relief. Leonard turned to tell Dyla that they didn't need to get married.

"Orion bastards!"

Dyla grabbed Leonard shoving him and Savannah behind her. She pushed them back against a dark well in the wall. A door opened behind them and they disappeared in the dark. They could hear the sound of phasers on stun and screams.

The door was kicked in. Light shone on them. Dyla roared. "Don't touch my mate or children!"

Several Orion slavers snickered.

"Don't stun her, you bastards," Leonard shouted. "Dyla just gave birth."

"Interesting family." One Orion said. He waved a phaser. "Move or I stun you all."

Dyla and Leonard made their way back to the main room. They saw Klingon women sprawled on the floor. "Take them up with the others. The brothels will pay good money for the children and the humans. We'll sell the Klingon women to the mines for workers."

Leonard felt his heart freeze. The next instant everything vanished in the transporter beam.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Battle Born**

Disclaimer was on chapter one. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and likes. I'm expanding my quotes to include Kahlil Gibran.

%%%%

 **Battle Born**

Chapter Two

 _Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.-Kahlil Gibran_

 **Enterprise**

"Captain." Nyota Uhura turned towards the captain's chair. "I'm picking up transmissions from a Klingon ship near Titus Seven."

Turning in his chair Jim looked towards Nyota's station. The pain of losing his best friend still echoed sharply in his chest. The loss of Dr. McCoy seemed to echo through the Enterprise. The doctor had touched everyone's lives. "They had a small colony on Titus Seven."

"They are calling for assistance in tracking an Orion ship that kidnapped a number of Klingon women and children survivors." She looked over at Jim.

Jim frowned. "Survivors?" He had been so focused on getting his team and the humans and few Vulcans back to the Enterprise that he hadn't given a thought to the Klingon colony.

The turbo lift doors opened. An excited Scotty and Keenser rushed out of the turbo lift. "Captain," Scotty shouted. "You have to see this." He waved his PADD.

"Keenser was checking some of our transporter records," he all but shouted.

"Did you create a crazed duplicate of anyone?" Jim looked irritated.

"No, Captain." Scotty stopped by Jim's chair. "Its routine to run a maintenance check on the transporters after use especially after a heavy use. And we were scanning the surface looking for any survivors at the same time."

Spook straightened at his station. He focused his attention on Scotty.

"I've got Klingons looking for survivors and you want to tell me about a routine maintenance check?" Jim looked ready to snap.

Bravely Keenser stepped forward and handed Jim his PADD.

"There was an escape system under the hospital." Scotty blurted out. "It looks like someone closed blast doors before the warheads hit."

Jim straightened in his chair. "Bones, Dr. McCoy was in the hospital." Hope soared in his heart. A grin brightened his youthful face.

"Aye, sir." Scotty smiled. Keenser bobbed his head.

"Captain," Nyota looked to Jim. "I'm getting a urgent message from a Vulcan ship."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I was unaware of any Vulcan ships leaving New Vulcan."

"Get the Klingons for me, Uhura and put on the Vulcan message." Jim said.

Immediately the image of Ambassador Sarek appeared on the large monitor. At his side was a Vulcan woman. "Greetings, Ambassador Sarek," Jim said. Spock moved to stand at Jim's side.

"Captain Kirk," Ambassador Sarek said. The stern looking Vulcan appeared to be dressed in formal looking robes. "Spock," he gave his son a nod. Half turning to the woman at his side he said. "T'Lin," he gave a slight nod to the desert brown woman at side. An elegant vibrant colored Vulcan style dress flowed around her curvy body.

Spock stiffened slightly at the sight of the attractive woman. A tiny almost frown form at the edges of his lips.

"Felt her daughter die on the colony." Sarek said.

"I'm sorry," Jim said sincerely. He tired to still the impatience growing inside of him.

"My daughter, T'Wren was pregnant." T'Lin said in a refine cultured voice. Jim was surprised. T'Lin looked too young to be a grandmother. On earth she would have been considered an exotic beauty. "I felt a flicker in the familial bond. Her child still lives. Without a parent to bond to my granddaughter will die."

Jim sobered feeling the sadness and urgency radiating from T'Lin. The loss of any Vulcan was tragedy.

"Dr. McCoy may have also survived the destruction of the colony on Titus Seven." Spock spoke up.

A hint of relief seemed to rippled across Sarek's dark eyes. "Dr. McCoy has a fierce passion when it comes to saving lives. Should he have found T'Wren's infant, the child will live."

"We are returning to Titus Seven to search for Dr. McCoy," Jim said firmly.

Sarek nodded. "We will join you shortly."

"Shorty?" Both Jim and Spock looked surprised.

"Elder Spock left us his ship. We'll rondevu with you at Titus Seven." Sarek closed the communication as if it were a done deal.

Spock stood stiffly. Disapproval in his dark eyes. The edges of his tightly pressed lips had become hard as frown threatened to break out on his face.

"Looks like your old man found a gorgeous damsel to rescue." The words spilled out of Jim before he could stop them.

Nyota almost leaped from her chair. She knew her boyfriend well enough to know Jim was very close to be strangled again. "Captain," she said sharply. "We have the Klingons."

Jim got a look at the rage on Spock's face and quickly said. "Put it on, Uhura." He didn't even call her by her first name. Memory of those strong Vulcan hands around his neck had sweat sudden dampening the small of his back.

The first thing that the Klingon Commander Kargon saw was an enraged looking Vulcan staring back at him. Curling back his lips Commander Kargon growled out. "What is the Federation doing back here?"

Jim sat as straight as possible in his chair with the murderous looking Spock at his side. "Commander, we are returning for possible human survivors. Ambassador Sarek and Lady T'Lin will join us to locate her granddaughter."

Commander Kargon like all Klingons had a strong feeling of family bonds. He understood anger, rage, revenge, and family honor. He gave a nod. "Fifteen Klingon women and children reached the underground exit to the forests. They were joined according to the message by nine humans. All were taken by an Orion slave ship. We won't wait for you." He gave a nod to the communication officers. "We'll transmit the direction we're taking." The monitor went dark.

Jim looked to Uhura.

"Captain," Uhura turned from her station. "We're being hailed from the Yorktown wanting to know why we have turned around. They said they are prepared to take the people we rescued."

About to spout off the duties of a captain Jim remembered a neighbor. A half smiled formed on his face. "Send this message back. Matthew 18:12-13." He said. "Sulu get us to Titus Seven to rondevu with Ambassador Sarek. We've got a lost sheep to find."

Spock raised an eye brow.

"He actually went to church," Nyota muttered in disbelief.

%%%%%%%%%%

 **Orion Slave ship**

Meanwhile on a fast moving Orion slave ship Dr. Leonard McCoy found himself treating injured Klingons and humans with medical supplies given him by their Orion captures.

In a corner of the cell Dyla worried over the tiny Vulcan infant. "You are out of the formula, Savanna." She gently stroked Savanna's tiny face unknowingly brushing against melding points. Dyla studied Savanna's delicate features. Worf laying in her lap would grow up to be a great warrior. Such was what a Klingon mother expected of a son. But, a daughter. Dyla sighed.

A daughter didn't have to become a warrior. Dyla carefully squeezed some milk from her breast as she thought. She could teach a daughter how to grow various herbs. Of course Dyla knew how to grow poisonous herbs. But, she also knew how to grow herbs that added flavor and tenderized the poorest cut of meat. She had also become experienced at creating dyes. Some of her dyes she'd used as ink to create a book on her knowledge of herbs. It had been lost.

She gently spread her milk on Savanna's tiny lips. Together they could recreate the book she'd lost. Savanna could be the daughter she'd always secretly hoped to have.

A life saving paternal bond had anchored Savanna's life. Now a fierce maternal bond warped around her. Savanna licked the life giving milk turning her head to seek more as the love and bond solidified.

Worf stirred. Dyla put him to her free breast. As both infants satisfied their hunger family bonds strengthened. Leonard turned from treating a young man with a broken arm. A soft smile softened his features as he spotted Dyla feeding the infants.

"Are you legally married," the man asked softly.

"What," Leonard turned to the young man.

"I heard that they won't separate families." He said cautiously. "If you're not married I could marry you."

"Son," Leonard said. "You're barking up the wrong tree. I saved Savanna and meet up with Dyla. We're not married."

"Pity." The young man sighed. "I'm Reverend Josh Taylor."

"You look a mite young to be a preacher." Leonard said.

Reverend Taylor smiled. "I'm twenty-four." He sobered. "You'll be separated from them and sold to a mining colony." He let out a sigh. "So will I."

Leonard chewed his lower lip in thought. Conflicting thoughts rattled around inside of him. "I promised Savanna's mother I'd take care of her. At least I could get her safely back to the Enterprise and New Vulcan. She needs Dyla."

"As long as you don't consummate the marriage it can be dissolved. After all it would be only a marriage in name only to save lives." Reverend Taylor added hastily.

"Personally," Leonard said. "I think of Klingons as having fallen out of an ugly tree and hitting every branch on the way down." He sighed. This would make failed marriage two. "But, I can't in good conscious let two infants be tossed to the wolves. I'll ask Dyla if she wants a legal Federation marriage."

The hastily preformed marriage took place with human and Klingon witnesses. Several humans and Klingons keep a look out for their abductors.

Leonard slid his father's ring onto Dyla's finger. Later he told her quietly. "If anything happens to me get yourself and the children to the Federation. You will be protected as my family."

Unbeknownst to them the Orion slavers had witnessed and heard everything. "Humans are stupid." Goullal smirked. "We will sell them all in the slave markets and they will be separated."

"I checked on the man called Dr. Leonard McCoy." Vettirc said. "He is missing from the Enterprise. Presumed dead on Titus Seven."

"What do you want me to do with him?" Goullal growled. "Damned Federation officer. We need all the credits we can make from this sale of slaves."

"We can quadruple our earnings if we sell the doctor and the Klingon women to Zilla. They have a problem with their slaves killing each themselves and their families. They are offering bonuses to anyone who can provide slaves that will trained to stay alive."

"And the rest," Goullal demanded. "We will be going out of our way."

"The brothels on Zilla don't care for the longevity of their slaves." Revealing yellow teeth in a wolfish grin Vettirc added. "Between their preferred sexual release with slaves and their hunts to eliminate weaklings, those lizards will welcome any extra slaves we have."

%%%%%%%%

 **Enterprise**

Back on the Enterprise Nyota showed Spock and image of Baby Doll sheep. Spock looked at the image of the smiling white wool covered animal. "These are pets?"

Jim walked up to them. "Uh no." He said. "My neighbor Tim Gordon raised sheep like these for wool and meat. He said raising sheep was a natural for a preacher."

Spock's eyebrows rose in alarm.

Jim took Nyota's PADD and called up images of ranchers standing next to the mini sheep. Spock looked appalled. "They are small creatures."

"When one gets lost its bleating cries can attract predators. Of course," Jim added. "Bones tends to be grumpy. I think of him more as," he brought up an image of a large ram with massive horns. "He'll try to protect anyone under his care the best he can."

Spock thought of the doctor who'd saved his life. Dr. McCoy would do anything to protect those under his care but, he wasn't a trained soldier. "We must retrieve the doctor."

%%%%

 **Orion slave ship**

On the slave ship food was beamed into the large holding cell for the slaves. The slavers watched as Dr. McCoy got food for Dyla before himself. They nodded. Even the Klingon women seemed to accept the distribution of food.

"Send a message to Zilla. We have found a good stud for your slave breeding." Goullal smirked. He was already counting the credits Dr. McCoy and his 'harem' would bring.

Inside the slave cell Leonard and Dyla sat together to eat. Once she'd fed the infants and wrapped them carefully for sleep Leonard picked out a corner for them all to sleep. The bond hummed contently through them.

Leonard had picked a spot on the edge of the wide mattress to protect his family. Dyla lay facing Leonard. The infants were safely between them. A man was man. She considered. Carefully she moved the sleeping infants behind her and moved up against Leonard. He froze as her warm body came in contact with him.

"You are my husband. I will take care of you." Her warm breath on his neck cause his manhood to react. Before he could speak a warm hand slid over his hip and between his legs.

Leonard moved a hand to stop her but as she touched him he almost groaned aloud in pleasure. It had been a long time before he'd allowed any woman to touch him intimately.

An image of Dyla pleasuring Leonard went to the Zilla slave buyers. One breeder outbid the others. By the time that Commander Kargon and Captain Kirk found the direction that the slave ship was headed, Leonard and the entire lot of Klingons and humans were sold to a very wealthy large land holder.

Unaware of his possible fate Leonard managed to clean himself off. Dyla pulled him close to her. Leonard sighed. _In for a penny, he thought. Now I'm in for a pound._ He settled to sleep.

%%%%%%%

 **Enterprise**

On the Enterprise a worried Spock and a worried Sarek walked a quiet corridor of the Enterprise. "Unfortunately," Sarek said. "Rumors of how slaves are treated on Zilla are true. If we don't reach the slave ship in time Dr. McCoy and T'Lin's granddaughter will be lost."

"Two additional Klingon war ships and the Federation ship the Wellington are also joining the Enterprise. The Klingons will be able to head off the slave ship."

Sarek nodded. "Speak your mind, Spock." He said quietly.

Squaring his thin shoulders Spock said, "T'Lin is without a husband."

"Widowed. I am two years from Pon farr. I do not wish to die. I have not stopped loving your mother." Sarek said. "We once discussed my longer life span. She made it clear that she expected me to take another wife. She didn't wish me to die alone."

"It is logical to take a wife," Spock spoke through a feeling of sadness.

%%%%%%%

 **Slave ship**

Several of the human children and young women cried softly. The Klingon women responded by moving young children to their sleeping mattress with their children.

Leonard dreamed of a strange future. He was on the Enterprise with his Klingon wife and their children. Worf was awe struck by Jim. The teenage boy was determined to be a Star Ship captain. Savanna took lessons from Spock on how to be an uptight Vulcan. She and her twin steps sisters, Georgia and Twila, learned to grow herbs from Sulu.

Leonard's mouth twitched in his sleep. Georgia and Twila had his mother's laugh. They weren't quite as dark as their mother and their forehead ridges weren't as pronounced. Fortunately, they'd inherited his teeth.

In his dream his five year old half Klingon son, David, giggled when he spotted Leonard in the doorway. "Daddy."

Partially hidden in shadow the Klingon woman rose revealing a swollen six month pregnant belly. "Husband."

"Fertile as a cat," Leonard grinned as he scooped up his son.

As she slept Dyla saw her late husband. He leaned over the side of the boat holding out his arm for her.

 _Woman, join me._

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Battle Born**

 _Chapter Three_

 _Author's note: My universe has some variations from the normal Star Trek universe. I don't believe in giving spoilers or too many tags so, if you want to know what happens keep reading. (o:_

%%%%%%%

Chapter Three

 _When love beckons you to you, follow him,_

 _Though his ways are hard and steep—Kahlil Gibran_

For three days food and water were beamed into the cell. The men were able to rig a privacy curtain for the 'relief' station in the corner of the cell. Crying had stopped and a sad depressing acceptance seemed to settle in among the adults. A school of sorts had started among the settlers to keep their children occupied.

Dr. Leonard McCoy managed to keep an eye on the injured among both the humans and the Klingons. "Hannah, your arm is looking better." He smiled gently at the four year old red headed girl. The heavily freckle faced little girl held a rag doll in her uninjured arm. "Be'Hom Suvwl,*" Hannah said seriously. She looked from Dr. McCoy to the hovering Klingon woman who'd adopted her. The light brown skinned Klingon woman beamed happily. Like Hannah Thass wore her dark burgundy hair in coils wrapped around her head.

Hannah looked with warmth up at Thass. Dr. McCoy smiled. He noted that somehow Thass had managed to keep Hannah bathed and in clean clothes. In spite of everything Hannah was feeling loved and safe. Looking around he realized that all seven Klingon women had managed to adopt a little human girl orphan. Even the Klingon children seemed to accept their new human siblings. "You're doing a good job with Hannah," Leonard said knowing that Thass expected some kind of remark.

After checking on all the little adopted girls Leonard looked over to the side of the cell human settlers and their families had claimed. There was a disproportionate number of boys among the families. With a clinical eye Leonard spotted adopted boys among families. He sighed to himself. Settlers were basically farm families. Farm families valued hard working boys over girls. Even Reverend Taylor's young wife seemed to have an extra boy to watch over along with her little girls.

Dinner arrived on schedule. Leonard paid attention as humans and Klingons took their food to their respective areas.

"You are troubled, husband." Dyla didn't much care for the protein bars or the dried vegetables that the Orion pirates beamed in for them to eat but, she did need to eat to produce milk for Worf and Savanna.

"We seemed to be divided into two camps." Leonard kept his voice low. "We should be sticking together to find a way out of here."

"When the time comes we will fight, husband." Dyla said simply. "The humans as usual will provide a distraction."

Leonard slowly rocking Savanna looked a little startled. "What?"

"We all had farms some distance from the regular colony." Dyla put Worf to one large breast. "We managed to reach the underground system only because the humans were the focus of the second wave of attack. Humans don't know how to fight. They protest loudly and argue with words. We were quiet and watched everything."

Savanna's tiny hand found Leonard's pinkie. He smiled down at her.

"I will get you and our family to safety," Dyla said in a matter of fact tone.

Leonard nodded. He believed her. He thought of how he'd ended up semi drunk signing up for Star Fleet. Even with a Star Fleet lawyer fighting in his behalf, he wouldn't get to see his daughter often. Slowly he sucked in a deep breath. True Jim was a friend. And Spock, yeah he and Uhura were friends. But, at night alone in his quarters he'd had to fight to keep from climbing into the bottom of a bottle of bourbon.

He looked down at a happy gurgling Savanna and then to a quietly feeding Worf in Dyla's arms. "I was alone before I meet you."

Dyla answered gruffly. "I was widowed and alone when we meet. Now an Empire begins."

Several Klingon women hearing their words nodded. A true Klingon commitment. As binding as drums and shouted rituals. Dr. McCoy was now one of them.

%%%%%%

 _Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed_

 _And the heart-sometimes its unclear why its beating_

 _Rachael Platten_

A week into their journey they were awakened by the ship rocking under attack. Children cried as explosions shook the ship. Growling Thass warned them. "Orion pirates will destroy their ship before they'll allow anyone to capture them."

"We've got to get out of here," some of the human men shouted.

Leonard had rolled from out under the blanket he shared with Dyla. She thrust Savanna into his arms as she fastened a sling to carry Worf. Leonard made a sling from his shirt to hold Savanna. She whimpered.

"I'll take care of you, Savanna." Leonard whispered to her. His heart beat hard in his chest.

Static electricity seemed to dance around the force field around the bars of the large cell. "The force field just failed!" Someone shouted. Leonard was on his feet as several men tired the metal bars.

"Fools," snarled Dyla. "They don't have a back up system. The Klingon women led everyone out of the cell. "This way," Dyla shouted. "They have stolen small shuttles they use for raids. We can escape before they blow the ship."

Thass undid her braids. As they approached the Orion guards she flung a braid around his weapon pulling it from his hands. "Hold on," she shouted to Hannah. She shifted the small girl from her hip to her back. Hannah wrapped her slender freckled arms around her adopted Klingon mother's neck. She buried her face in Thass' warm neck. Her rag doll was crushed between their bodies.

The spear head of fighting Klingon women mowed over the guards killing them and taking their weapons.

Humans piled into two old Earth style shuttles. They blasted out of the shuttle bay as six of the Klingon women and children managed to locate two captured Klingon style shuttles. The six and their children took the largest of the remaining shuttles.

Thass, Hannah, Dyla carrying Worf, and Leonard carrying Savanna all made it to the last shuttle. "I can fly this," Thass shouted. She quickly belted Hannah into her seat. Dyla and Leonard secured themselves and both infants.

With Thass at the controls they blasted out of the shuttle bay as explosions rocked the ship. Fire filled the shuttle bay as fire sought all the oxygen in the ship. The shuttle barely reached a safe distance as the pirate ship exploded.

"Latrans!" both Thass and Dyla growled out. Worf and Savanna were crying. Even Hannah sobbed quietly. Stories of the tentacle creatures were had often used by her human mother to scare her into good behavior.

Thass put the small shuttle into evasive maneuvers as she ready the weapons on the stolen Klingon shuttle. Dyla growled out it was a good day to die.

Their only lucky break was that they were at the edge of an asteroid field. A heavily fortified freighter, the Liverpool from the Federation, came out from behind a large asteroid. She fired moving to protect the two earth style shuttles.

"Get us there," Leonard shouted. "The children deserve to live!"

Having left the shuttle bay first the earth style shuttles were able to reach the Liverpool as the massive freighter covered them with weapons fire. The first Klingon shuttle twisted out of the way of an exploding Latran ship.

The dark gray and silver triangle ships turned away from the Liverpool's laser canons. Only one prize lay in their reach. Grappling arms dropped from a Latran ship. The Klingon women howled as the hooks snagged the shuttle.

A blinding flash and all power went out on the shuttle. Leonard felt a pain in his head and then darkness over took him. Similarly, Thass and Dyla dropped in to unconsciousness. Hannah cried for her Klingon mother.

The shuttle was dragged into the larger Latran ship as the ships all fled from the firing Liverpool.

 **Enterprise**

"Captain," Uhura turned in the direction of the captain's chair. "I'm getting an urgent message from the freighter the Liverpool in the Drays asteroid system."

Jim squared his shoulders and sucked in a breath. The Drays asteroid system was the direction that the Orion pirate ship had been headed in. "Put it on screen." He ordered.

A middle aged freighter captain with a full dark amber beard appeared on the screen. "I'm Captain Phi Walsh. You are Captain Kirk."

"Captain James Kirk." Jim said. Spock moved from his station to stand next to Jim.

"We just rescued three shuttles of escapees from an Orion slave ship. Latrans were after their slave cargo."

Hope and horror mingled inside of Jim. "Orion pirates usually destroy their ships to prevent being captured."

"Aye," Captain Walsh nodded. "Which is why the Latrans acted quickly and disabled most of their systems. We managed to rescue two shuttles of humans and a shuttle of Klingon women and children."

"Dr. McCoy," Spock spoke up quickly.

Jim nodded. "Commander Spock and I feel that our medical doctor was taken by the Orion pirates."

Captain Walsh nodded sadly. "The humans we picked up mentioned a Dr. McCoy on the last shuttle along with two Klingon women, a Klingon infant, a Vulcan infant and a human child. Their shuttle was captured by the Latran. Sorry, lads."

Spock briefly closed his eyes. Most Vulcans didn't believe the tales of they'd heard of the Latran but, it was clear that Leonard was in deep danger.

Jim thanked Captain Walsh. After he signed off he muttered, "to be so close and not rescue Bones."

Information was relayed to the Klingon ship which turned and headed to pickup their Klingon citizens. And possibly have a battle with the Latran.

"We've got to get to the Latran ship before it gets too far." Jim said.

"Captain, we're getting another message. This one is from Fleet Command." Uhura looked troubled.

Jim's face went grim. A heavy bad feeling settled in his stomach. "Put it on," he said tightly.

Admiral Kormack appeared on the screen. "I regret that this is going to be disturbing to you. Captain Kirk, you are to abandon any attempts to rescue colonists from the Orion pirates. We can deal with them later." Apparently the message had been sent just after the Enterprise had sent a message regarding survivors from the colony.

"You are needed in sector fifteen. The Latran have attacked one of our bases. They are kidnapping people for unknown reasons. They've already taken a small colony ship. Base Russell won't hold out much longer. We've sent every ship we can spare."

Jim gripped the armrests of his chair. "Uhura, acknowledge the message. Helm. Warp seven to Base Russell." Behind Spock's back his hands formed fist. "God help Bones." Jim said.

 **Latran ship**

 _ **For now we see through a glass darkly;**_

 _ **but then face to face: now I know in part;**_

 _ **but then I shall know even as I am know.**_

 _ **1 Corinthians 13:12 KJV**_

Awareness slowly came to Leonard. He was laying against Dyla. Savanna and Worf lay between them. Thass lay against Leonard's back. Hannah was still clutched tightly in Thass' arms. The children were starting to stir.

Leonard dragged a thick tongue over his dry lips. Gingerly he raised his head looking around. They were laying in what appeared to be a cell of some sort on a pile of thick blankets. Odd thoughts darted around in his foggy brain.

"They left you, your wives and children food and water," said a male voice.

Forcing himself to sit up Leonard spotted a man in the next cell. "I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy." His voice sounded hoarse to his ears. Next to him both Dyla and Thass were stirring. "Dyla here is my wife. Thass is a friend." He rubbed his neck.

"Hey, pal. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm Mike Daniels." The man nodded to the containers. "You'll need water. You're dehydrated. The children will need to be looked after. Don't worry nothing will poison you."

Leonard nodded. He crawled over to the containers. With shaky hands he opened one and took a swallow of the cold water. It slid down his throat. Immediately he knew it was more than water. His throat felt better and his thinking seemed to be clearing up. Sucking in a breath he picked up the baby bottles. They felt like plastic and were warm to the touch. He carried the baby bottles and water containers back to Dyla, Thass and Hannah.

Hannah felt hungry after downing the full container of water. Dyla gently fed Savanna and Worf water. Thass and Leonard bought the containers of what looked to be cut up fruit and a very large container held what smelled like a fish stew with vegetables.

"The Latran are fish eaters." Mike told them.

Dyla and Thass weren't happy about the fish stew. They preferred meat but, given the circumstance they ate. Hanna liked the stew. She sat in Thass' lap while they both ate.

Leonard took his food over to speak quietly with Mike who seemed to be alone in his cell. From what Leonard could see the other cells were empty. "You the only person here besides us, Mike?"

Mike sighed. "My crew is down in the egg chambers cleaning out the muck. The Latran need us to keep the site clean so their offspring had hatch." He flashed a half smile at Leonard. "I hurt my back so the Latran leave me here."

"They trust you around their young?" Leonard had heard stories of course of the Latran. Whispered stories of horror and a few erotic ones. He shifted uncomfortably.

Mike shrugged. "Its not trust. They control your mind. That's how they knew I wasn't faking it. Took them a while to be able to control us. They think way different than us. We saw them kill a few Orion before they mastered the mind control bit." He paused. "Of course you can feel their hostility to Orions, so it might have been intentional."

"Considering that the Orions run some of the biggest slave operations," Leonard said. "I can't blame them. But, why suddenly start kidnapping humans?"

Mike let out a sigh. He grimaced as he shifted on the pad of folded blankets. "From what I can tell from the mind touches they have been attacked by humanoids for more than a century. Mostly they built defenses to protect themselves." He leaned forward to whisper. "From what I got they were attacked by Orion and Zilla fighters. Apparently, the Zilla have a taste for roasted Latran eggs."

Leonard's mouth opened in horror.

Mike's six man crew returned looking exhausted. They all wore light brown tunics. Mike had explained that there were showers where the men cleaned themselves off before they were returned. To Leonard's clinical eye it appeared that the men were underweight. Whatever activity the men were engaged in they were burning up too many calories.

Clear partitions suddenly dropped over the cells. The corridors filled with liquid. An eight foot high creature resembling an octopus floated through the corridor. Leonard rose. Dyla and Thass were growling as they protectively clutched the children. Hannah buried her face against Thass.

"We're not like the Orion." Leonard approached the partition. The alien turned to face him. For some reason the dark eyes reminded Leonard of Spock. A smiled quickened on his face. The Latran seemed to tilt his head.

In the next instant what felt like a wind seemed to blow across his face and into his mind.

 _Spock?_

Leonard inhaled sharply. "A friend." He paused. Memories of his Star Fleet classes in Xenoarchaeology came to his mind. Professor Nina Wild Horse and give them several lectures on dealing with telepathic races.

Taking a deep breath Leonard sent thought of images of him and Spock. The most vivid one that sprang to his mind was of pulling the metal out of Spock's body.

 _Healer?_

Thinking in images Leonard recounted treating cadets especially Jim. He didn't notice more Latran filling the corridor or Mike telling Dyla and Thass not to interfere that he was alright.

Images of working in the hospital in Atlanta and of being a boy going with his father on house calls filed through his mind in an orderly fashion. Images of his dying father led to images of the battle to save earth and Vulcan.

 _Two legs each battle?_

Taking a guess on the scrambled question Leonard sent a mental agreement. "And each other." He sent images from video reenactments and movies of the Great Civil War. He next sent images of treaty meetings from various historical battles. One of Jim standing at the podium at Star Fleet Academy after the whole issue with Khan.

 _Struggle peace for?_

Nodding Leonard felt a little fatigued. An image of him laying down came to mind. "Yes. I'm tired." The Latran started filing down the corridor.

More food containers were beamed into the cells.

"Thanks, doc. Don't know what you said to them but thanks." Mike grinned.

"Bigger pieces of fish." One man said. "Wow. Potatoes." Another said.

Leonard went back to sit with Dyla and Thass and the children. Dyla handed him a large container of food. "Eat."

 **TBC**

* from a translate to Klingon site—I am a female warrior


	4. Chapter 4

**Battle Born**

Chapter Four

 _If you're going through hell_

 _keep on going, don't slow down_

 _If you're scared, don't show it_

 _You might get out before_

 _the devil even knows you're there_

 _-Rodney Atkins_

Leonard was jarred awake as the ship shook. Dyla had already scooped up Worf and Savanna. "What the hell," Leonard growled rolling out from the blankets. An explosion rocked the ship. "We're under attack."

Mike and his crew were up. "Its going to get hairy," Mike shouted. He and his men were grabbing their few belonging. "These compartments will flood. We've got to get to the airlock. We'll be safe on the Chatarra."

"How are we going to get out of here." Leonard shouted back. The bars of their cell sudden rose disappearing into the ceiling. "Someone's listening," he muttered. Water sloshed through the corridor. "Good Lord in heaven. We're going to drown."

"Its happened before," Mike shouted. "Come on. We have to hurry." The ship shook again knocking them all to the floor. Luke warm water was already sloshing over the bottom of the cells and corridor. Leonard found himself ankle deep in the water. Horrified Dyla and Thass scrambled quickly to their feet. The Klingon women's heavy quilted clothes had been designed to keep a body warm during the cold and protect the body during a fight. They both knew they'd drowned if the water dragged them down.

"Leonard," Thass thrust Hannah at him. "Take my daughter."

"Mama," a confused Hannah clung to Leonard as they all ran following Mike and his crew. Water kept coming through the wide corridor. Thass pulled off her quilted outer garment letting it fall into the water. A knee length black under garment covered her curvy body to her knees. Her black leggings were soaked.

The door to the next level opened. Leonard passed Hannah back to Thass. He took a screaming Worf and Savanna from Dyla. She shed her wet outer garment as they all hurried up the ramp. Midway up the ramp water sloshed through the exit door.

Mike stumbled in pain. A short crew member grabbed him. "We have two more levels to reach my ship."

"Your ship," Leonard shouted. The sound of the water rushing up the ramp behind them sent his heart beating into overdrive. Foremost in his worry was that he and Dyla wouldn't be able to save Savanna and Worf.

"Chatarra," Mike shouted. "The Latran have it clamped to the underside of their ship. They didn't destroy it because I've got a large hydroponic garden there. They let us go inside when they flood the ship. We haven't been able to get her loose."

Both Thass and Dyla grinned. "We can disengage the locks."

Leonard found himself exhausted and out of breath when they reached the level where the airlock connected the Latran ship to the Chatarra. The rising water was one level behind them. Whatever locks were on the airlock had been disconnected. Thass opened the airlock.

Stumbling inside Leonard carried Worf and Savanna through what looked like a simple airlock bay. A row of space suits and helmets hung on pegs on one side of the airlock bay. On the airlock to the main body of the Chatarra someone had painted the Virgin Mary. Resting next to the door a small auto bot raised its head. "Greetings, are you with Captain Mike Sanchez?"

"Tin," Mike ordered as he came through the door. "We need to prepare for disengagement. Help Dyla and Thass." The little metal auto bot moved quickly to obey.

Leonard carried Worf and Savanna into the main body of the Chatarra. "Follow Leonard," Thass told Hannah. Hannah hugged Thass then scrambled after Leonard. "I'm a doctor not a babysitter," Leonard growled without any heat. He noted the murals painted on the walls as they follow Mike to the main cabin of the Chatarra. "What the heck kind of ship is this?"

"Cargo ship," Leonard hears Mike say. "We just don't have to live in a bland ship." Leonard's attention is back on the two infants he's carrying. He wrinkles his nose. "I need to change these two."

To Leonard's surprise there is a family room adjacent to the main cabin where Mike and two other members of the crew are punching in codes to get the Chatarra up and running. The short dark curly haired crewman whose names escaped Leonard's memory at the moment leads him where there are baby supplies. "It can function as a nursery and medical clinic."

"I know who you are," Leonard looks in amazement at the man. Pieces are falling into place. The grin on the man's face is confirmation.

"Dr. Leonard." Hannah looks up seriously at Leonard. "The babies stink."

"Yeah," Leonard said. Under his breath he grumbles. "I'm a doctor not a nanny."

Meanwhile Thass and Dyla have pulled free several 'decorative' discs from their quilted undergarments. With careful tugs they pull out the cords of the quilting. "We need to attach these to the clamps."

Tin is sent out a tiny door. He attaches the assembled devices to the two clamps holding the Chatarra. Once he is back inside there is a flash. Static electricity runs up the clamps. They open. Mike punches the controls and the Chatarra drops free from the enormous Latran ship.

Leonard quickly changes Worf. The Chatarra tilts as it dives away from the Latran ship. "Da uh darn it. This is worse than trying to milk a goat in the dark."

Wrapping her arms around one of Leonard's legs to keep from falling Hannah looks up at him. "Why would you milk a goat in the dark?"

The changing tables have straps so Worf and Savanna were kicking their legs and waving their little arms but were held firmly in place as the ship took another turn. "Its an expression." Leonard suddenly thought of Spock. Thinking of him brought Jim to mind. His friends no doubt had long given up on him. Releasing a sigh Leonard's broad shoulders started to slump.

From the back of his mind came his Granny Holly McCoy's voice. _Don't you dare give up, Len McCoy. No McCoy worth his salt ever gave up._

Sucking in a breath Leonard said firmly. "Baby girl, we need to get back to the Enterprise."

 **Enterprise**

"Shields are holding at eighty percent." Sulu called out. Red alert blared through out the Enterprise.

"Evasive pattern Delta Gamma Nine," Jim all but shouted. He gripped the arm rests of the command chair tightly. Straps held him as the Enterprise twisted between two of the attacking ships.

Sulu skillfully maneuvered through a debris field left from a destroyed Latran ship. "Giant Octopus!" Someone shouts. Chekhov shouted something in Russian. Keeping his attention on the controls Sulu swears under his breath. "There's no water in space."

The Enterprise manages to avoid a collision with the massive body of a dead Latran. Jim's mouth drops open. "It does look like a octopus."

"Captain, incoming message from the colony ship Artemis." Uhura called out. "Its Captain Desiree LaChance."

Jim turned surprised. "She's still in the grip of the Latran ship. Put it on."

Instantly the image of the bridge of the French ship appeared on the monitor. "Captain Kirk," the dark haired French woman said. Strands of dark hair had come loose from the semi messy bun at the back of her head. She looked furious. "One of the clamps holding us has come loose. We've been able to keep the ennemi from attaching to the airlock."

"Captain LaChance," Jim flashed a boyish grin. "We're coming for you. Hold on."

She gave a nod and the screen went back to the battle scene. "Sulu find us the Latran ship holding the Artemis." In a soft voice he said, "My country still owes France for help from a couple centuries ago."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Captain, the debt you speak of," he started to say.

"Captain," Chekhov interrupted. "Klingon ships are dropping out of warp. They are joining the fight."

Jim grinned. "Bones would have some colorful expression about that." His grin slightly faded. He straightened his shoulders. "Spock, have you found the Artemis?"

"Yes, Captain. She's under the left wing of one of the larger ships. On the other side of this debris. The Latran ship is attempting to turn as if to make a run."

Giving a nod Jim ordered, "Sulu, get us there. Fire Delta Gama One spread." Twisting between two enormous Latran ships the Enterprise fired. A direct hit on the belly of one Latran ship tore open the ship spilling out water and flaying Latran. "I'll be damned. They do look like sea creatures."

Suddenly the way was clear. Ahead of them the enormous Latran ship was making a turn. Under her wing dangled the defiant Artemis. "How good a shot are you, Spock?"

Spock turned to his captain. "Are you suggesting I hit the clamp with a narrow phaser blast?"

"Use a hairpin for all I care, Mr. Spock. Get the Artemis clear."

Sucking in a breath Spock squared his shoulders. He might have muttered illogical humans but his hands danced over his computer board.

"Klingon ship has dropped on the left side." Chekhov frowned. "Latran ships are moving to protect the ship we fired on."

"Spock, fire at will."

"Firing, Captain." A narrow phaser beam shot out from the Enterprise. It scraped under the Latran ship cutting the clamp from the underbelly of the Latran ship. The Artemis dropped free twisting away from the Latran ship. The clamp opened falling away from the fleeing Artemis.

"Let's give Captain LaChance and the Artemis cover." Jim grinned.

Chatarra

Leonard found himself studying Dyla as they sit together holding their children. His first marriage to Jocelyn had ended badly. She'd been a drop dead gorgeous debutante. Leonard sighed softly. She'd been Miss Georgia Peach and a runner up in the Miss Universe contest. Dyla wasn't beautiful.

"Husband," Dyla shifted Worf in her arms. He'd been fed and now contently fell asleep. She looked worriedly at Leonard.

"I am Chief Medical Officer on the Enterprise," Leonard said.

"The children and I will follow you anywhere." Dyla answered.

Thass looked up from rocking Hannah to sleep. She had no clan. Hannah would need protection. No Klingon warrior would take a barren woman as wife. "In ancient times warriors took in single Klingon women with children."

Leonard smiled from surprise. "Jim's gonna be more surprised than a goat biting down on a jalapeno chili. We're going to need larger quarters." A warm feeling spread inside of Leonard. "My relatives are gong to be scandalized."

Mike comes back to where they are all seated. "We're stopping to pick up family. We'll be joined by two more ships then we're headed to Federation space."

Leonard nodded. "Grandma McCoy always used to say best get home before any critters know you're out."

"Since we're officially outlaws we're hoping your presence on the Chatarra keeps any star ships from firing on us." Mike looked worried.

"Just let them know you got the CMO of the Enterprise on board." Leonard said.

"We're having a little trouble with the communications system," Mike admitted.

Leonard frowned. "When it rains it pours."

A sudden screeching sound had the Klingon women growling and Worf crying. "Someone killing a cat?" Leonard snapped.

Mike ran a hand over his face. "That's Pete. He collects musical instruments. He thinks he's mastered the Tarvarian Harp."

"You might want to tell him there's no nails under his hammer," Leonard grimaced. The sound fell silent as apparently someone had got Pete to stop playing.

Dyla patted Worf. "Destroy that instrument or I will." She snarled.

 **TBC**

Sorry for the short chapter but, there's been drama, drama and etc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Battle Born**

Author's note: Still Rated **T.** that is for adult situations. Nothing graphic.

Chapter Five

 _Discretion will protect you,_

 _And understanding will guard you._

 _Proverbs 2:11_

The Chatarra dove passed the debris from a damaged Latran ship. Strapped in a seat Leonard didn't realize he'd been holding Dyla's hand until she gave his hand a slight squeeze. Turning his head he blinked as she gave him a fond look. Savanna and Worf, both sleeping, were carefully tucked into infant seats. Behind them Hannah had been given old fashion crayons and a coloring book. Things for kids somehow never changed.

Considering her options Thass studied Leonard. She wasn't blind or deaf. She'd been awake when Dyla

had pleasured Leonard. A Klingon couple would have made noise enough to wake the dead. Thass almost grinned. Other non Klingon pairings came to mind. It was no secret among Klingon women that not all of them liked the physical pain that came with a Klingon marriage.

Clearly most Klingon, if not all Klingon males, didn't like it when a Klingon woman married a non Klingon. Klingon women, however, had a different view. Thass considered Leonard and Dyla thoughtfully. There were a number of Klingon women who'd left the Empire to be with non Klingon mates. And according to rumors among Klingon women, those women were happy.

"Hang on," Mike's voice came over the intercom. "I'm going to do some fancy maneuvering."

Leonard tightened his hold on Dyla. "We're going to make, woman." He spoke through gritted teeth as if he could will the captain of the Chatarra to save them all. "I'm going to take you and the children to Georgia. I'm going to show Worf how to fish and let Savanna taste a fresh Georgia peach."

In that instant Thass made up her mind. She made a sound in her throat. Dyla looked back at her. Thass slightly lowered her head. Her dark eyes flickered from Dyla to Leonard and back.

Leonard's hand tightened on Dyla's his heart was beating fast. "Damned space. Space is disease and danger wrapped up in darkness and silence."

Dyla's nostrils flared slightly as she smelled Leonard's fear. Being married to Leonard gave her and Worf protect. She didn't have to beg to be part of anyone's clan. Slowly inhaling she eyed a waiting Thass. Leonard would need to be protected just as their children would be. Birthing had been difficult. She still didn't feel ready to take a man inside of her.

Leonard was a male. Pleasuring was one thing, but he would need to bed a woman. Thass already had a human child as daughter. Dyla slowly nodded to Thass. She'd accept a sister wife. She cement Thass into their family permanently.

Thass smiled. She extended her hand. Dyla raised both her and Leonard's hands and set them over Thass' hand. Startled Leonard looked at Dyla. "Tonight," Dyla said softly. "You will bed my sister wife. In a month when I am ready you and I will mate."

"Are you daft, woman?" Leonard looked shocked at Dyla. "I was only ready to accept Thass as an aunt to our children. You know a relative that lives with us."

The ship shook violently. Thass had to calm a suddenly frightened Hannah.

Worf and Savanna woke crying.

"Husband," Dyla said. "You said I had a narrow birth canal. Worf was big. I am still healing."

"I'm not a slobbering dog." Leonard gritted out. "I can wait like a decent man."

"Klingon law allows the taking of a clan less woman as second wife. Men have needs. She will attend yours as I heal."

Leonard took a deep breath but, Dyla had turned her attention to giving Worf and Savanna comfort. "We'll talk later," Leonard said in a bewildered tone.

 **Enterprise**

Two of the Latran ships broke off the attack. The rest covered their retreat. Jim nodded with satisfaction as they moved to cover the Artemis.

"Captain," Nyota turned in her seat. "In coming message from the Whitman."

"Audio." Jim called out. He had to keep an eye on the battle around them.

"Captain Kirk, this is Captain Chang. We dropped a drone inside one of those monsters' ships. They're feeding our people to their young."

Jim and the bridge crew froze. It was Spock who finally broke the spell. "This is Commander Spock. Are you certain of your finding?"

Six hours later a tired grime face group of captains and executive officers were on Base Russell. Someone had thoughtfully set small trash basket along the floor. Spock wondered at their use. Five minutes later he had his answer as several of the officers were leaning over trash baskets vomiting.

Captain Chang rubbed his tired eyes. Everyone had seen the images from the drone. Even his stomach hurt. "A survivor has confirmed that the Latran used them to keep their eggs clear of muck in the breeding ponds. It was," he said in a bitter tone of voice. "A method they used to get their offspring used to the scent of their prey. Once the eggs started hatching the little beasts launched themselves onto the closest human and stared eating them."

"Que Dieu nous aide." Captain Desiree LaChance looked pale.

"The Latran are aware that we are intelligent," Spock asked.

"They consider us good food for their young." Captain Chung answered. "From what we gleaned from survivors they consider all species but their own good only as food."

Jim felt sick. "Bones." He muttered under his breath. "My Chief Medical Officer was captured by the Latran."

"You'd better pray he escapes or dies before any eggs hatch." Captain Chang said.

Jim felt the room sway. Suddenly he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. Calm flowed into him. Looking up he meet the dark eyes of his First Officer. "Spock, we have to rescue Bones."

 **Chatarra**

"We've dropped out of warp near the Fray's system." Mike offered Leonard a cup of coffee. Both men stood in the command cabin.

"So, Captain _Sanchez_ ," Leonard smirked. "You think we're safe from the Latran?"

Mike looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about lying about my name. It's just that we have always had to protect ourselves."

"I might just be an old country doctor but," Leonard paused. "I do know that the Fray system is close to the Klingon Empire and isn't Federation held space."

"Our people made a run when the Latran showed up." Mike sighed. "The Latran were in our minds. They knew where to look. If it weren't for the Fray our families would be dead."

"Captain," the communications officer interrupted them. "Leblanc says to head for the space dock. The ship is ready for the doctor and his family."

Leonard looked from the officer to Mike. "What the blue blazes is happening?"

"The Fray are human enough for us to hide among. They have offered us a place to stay." Mike said. "They agreed to sell us one of their reserve ships and stock it so you can get back to the Federation. Can we count on you for discretion?"

Leonard grumbled that he wasn't a pilot but, Thass smirked. "I am a pilot."

"Alright, Captain _Daniels_. My family and I are headed back to Federation held space."

Mike waited until Thass went to inform Dyla where they were headed before he slapped Leonard on the shoulder. "Enjoy your interesting menage a trois."

Leonard sighed. "It didn't work out for Hagar or make Sarah happy."

"You have two other wives?" Mike looked amused.

"No." Leonard said appalled. "It's a story in the Bible. Abraham is promised many sons. Instead his wife Sarah gets too old and can't have children. She gives her slave to Abraham. Hagar gets pregnant and despises Sarah. There get to be a lot of problems between the women and finally Sarah tells Abraham to throw Hagar and her son out in the desert to die."

Mike's eyebrows shot up. "I didn't know that story was in the Bible. So Hagar dies?"

"No. An angel arrives when she and her son are desperate for water. The angel shows her a well and her son survives to form his own nation."

"Hump," is Mike's only comment.

"My granny got me to read the Bible when I was a rebellious thirteen year old by telling me it was full of men killing other men for their wives, wife swapping, murder, incest and lust." He shook his head. "I'm going to do right by Dyla and not take Thass as a wife. She can be part of the family but not a wife."

Mike watched Leonard leave. "The good doctor might know his Bible but, he doesn't know Klingon women."

 **Fray Ship**

"It will take six days at warp four to reach Federation space," Thass sat at the controls. She was anxious to be far from the Klingon Empire. A half grown Klingon boy could easily defeat Leonard in battle. She straightened her broad shoulders. She and Hanna would stay with Leonard and Dyla no matter what.

Dyla frowned at the display on the controls. "We have a problem."

An hour later Leonard, being small than either Dyla or Thass had slid under the console. "There are half a dozen cracked diodes. It doesn't look accidental." Leonard sighed. "Are we going in the right direction?" He didn't want to believe that Mike had tricked them.

Dyla and Thass studied the navigation charts. "We are."

Leonard went to remove some of the damaged diodes. "Good God!" Startled he jumped hitting his head on the console above. "Damned it."

Dyla pulled him out. "What is it?" She hissed.

"Some critter is up in the panel." Leonard had to admit he felt better about it not being Mike who had damaged the console.

Using a mirror and a long rod Thass looked under the console. She barked a laugh. "It is a dead Vol-Nee bat."

Leonard rubbed his head. "I'm a doctor not," he sighed. "Let me get back under there." It took only a few minutes to dislodge the mummified bat.

"A ship has dropped out of warp." Dyla growled. The three adults tensed.

"Prepare to be boarded." A voice growled out in Klingon.

"Prepare to be gutted," Thass shouted.

With a restored communications console they were able to see the amused Klingons. "You want me to believe that a puny human married to Klingon women?" Ras K'tallor demanded.

"Who are you calling puny?" Leonard demanded. His head still hurt where he'd hit it on the console. Worry that he wouldn't be able to reach the Enterprise and feeling his responsibility to the children he'd rescued had his emotions on edge. "And it's non of your damned business who I married."

Ras' mouth twitched.

"I'm getting my family back to the Federation! Now get out of our way." Leonard scowled at Ras.

The laugh started deep in Ras belly. It shook his body. He laughed until tears filled his eyes. Around him his men were laughing. When he was able to stop Ras wiped his eyes. "Did you have a proper wedding with drums?"

"It was a quiet human wedding." Leonard said cautiously.

"Tradition words were said." Dyla answered. Thass came forward. "Acceptance was granted." She stood proudly next to Leonard.

"No wine!" Ras roared. "That won't due. You'll come aboard for a proper celebration."

"The children," Leonard cried out as a transporter light surrounded them.

Klingon men it seemed weren't in the habit of separating children from their mothers. Immediately after Leonard, Dyla and Thass appeared on the transporter pad of the Klingon ship Worf, Savanna, and Hannah appeared.

Worf got passed around among the male warriors who repeatedly told Dyla that she had a fine warrior son. Leonard carried Savanna while Hannah clung to Thass' side.

Ras' mate Ev'ange showed Dyla and Thass to temporary quarters. "You are either foolish or brave for taking a human as a mate."

"It was our choice," Dyla bristled. She knew that her future depended on how Leonard acted in the next few hours.

 _Wine is a mocker and beer a brawler,_

 _whoever is led astray by them isn't wise._

 _Proverbs 20:1_

Hannah started yawning half way through her plate of roasted meat and vegetables.

"We were on a hunt," Ras said. He lift a large cup of wine. "A small black and white animal came out of nowhere." He took a long swallow of wine. "It helped us hunt."

Leonard had to admit that the roasted meat was the best he'd had in a while. He looked up mildly interested. "What did you do with it?"

"Kept it," Ras said. He whistled. There was the sound of nail on the metal floor as a small beagle came running to the table.

"Doggie!" Hannah jumped up in her seat.

Wagging his tail the beagle by passed Ras and headed straight for Hannah. "Can I feed him?"

Ras laughed. "It seems I have a wedding gift for you." He raised his cup at Leonard. Leonard picked up his cup. On each side of him Thass and Dyla tensed. No one could out drink a Klingon.

"To you and your wives!" Ras roared. He took a long drink. Not to be outdone Leonard tilted his head back and swallowed the wine. It burned all the way down.

Setting the cup down Leonard said breathlessly, "I haven't had anything with a kick since med school when I got a hold of some good old fashion white lighting."

Ev'ange rose and leaned over to Dyla. "Let's get the children back to your quarters. The men are going to get drunk and rowdy."

Ras signaled for more wine. He raised a full cup. "To sons."

Once Leonard's cup was filled he raised it. "And daughters." Both men tilted their cups back swallowing the burning wine. Leonard's eyes burned. Ras slammed the cup down. "More wine!"

Somewhere around the fourth cup of blood wine the singing started. By the sixth cup Leonard was seeing double and felt strangely aroused. On the seventh cup Leonard rose on unsteady feet. His arousal was visible to all the Klingon men. "I've got to service my wives!" He slurred.

With his arousal pointing the way Leonard staggered off to his Klingon wives. Ras grinned showing sharp teeth. "So that is why the women chose him." Men around his laughed. Ras raised his cup. "We let this one live. Make sons," he shouted after Leonard.

Thass met Leonard at the door of their shared quarters. "The children are sleeping."

"Good," Leonard's hands were on Thass' bosom. "Your love is better than wine," Leonard's mouth was on Thass' neck.

Hannah and her new pet were asleep with Dyla, Savanna and Worf. Thass guided Leonard to her bed. "Foolish man. You were given a wine enhanced to make a man want to mate." Her clothes fell to the floor.

The next morning the mother of all headaches pounding through Leonard's head jarred him out of his sleep. "Good Lord." His mouth tasted foul.

It took a minute for him to realize that he was laying on warm naked breasts. Raising his head he blinked. "Thass."

 **TBC**


	6. Battle Born Chapter 6

**Battle Born**

 _ **Author's note:** I'm guilty of rushing the story. Pleading lots of real life stuff and projects. (o: Enjoy a much slower paced and more complicated story._

 _%%%%%%%%_

Chapter Six

 _Your rounded thighs are like jewels,_

 _the work of a master hand._

 _Your navel is a rounded bowel_

 _that never lacks mixed wine._

 _Your belly is a heap of wheat,_

 _encircled with lilies._

 _Your two breasts are like two fawns._

 _-Song of Solomon 7 vs:1-3_

Kneeling on the bathroom floor Leonard clung to the toilet. He vomited until only bile had come burning up his throat. Sweat and the smell of sex clung to his muscular body. He slumped against the wall. With a shaky hand he wiped at his face.

"Husband," Dyla was at the open door of the bathroom. She scowled at Leonard. "You never spoke poetry to me."

Blinking up at the light with a foul taste in his mouth Leonard sighed. "I know being drunk is no excuse. My wife cheated on me in my marriage. I swore I'd never cheat if I got married again."

"Thass is second wife." Dyla said begrudgingly. She couldn't explain the jealous feelings that were making her feel angry. "A Klingon would have killed the man who had sex with your wife. He might not have spared his wife." She turned and stomped away.

"It's not going to happen again." Leonard ground out. He slammed the lid on the toilet and forced himself to his feet. He shut the door wishing he could slam it shut. Once the air filter system kicked on the smell of the vomit was cleared from the bathroom. A shower later Leonard felt semi decent. His headache still rumbled around in his head like a grumpy dragon. He rubbed the heavy beard stubble on his face. What the hell. He'd just let it grow out until they reached the Enterprise.

By the time that Leonard reached the galley his headache was at a dull roar. Tension in the galley was thick enough to cut with a bat'leth. Worf and Savanna were happily waving arms and legs as they lay in their makeshift movable cribs seemingly unaware of the tension between the adults.

One of the shuttle's medical kits was on the table. "When my before daddy got drunk," Hannah said in a matter of fact voice. "My before mommy would yell sometimes and tell him to take a shot." She kept her eyes on her paper as she colored with a purple crayon. "My before mommy sent me outside the last time my before daddy got drunk. I was outside when the fire came."

Leonard looked down at Hannah's art. She'd drawn a square house with a stick figure man and woman inside. Their mouths were open like they were screaming. Purple flames leaped over the house. A girl stick figure was running in tall yellow grass. In the sky large creatures that looked like Latran were coming for the little girl.

 _Good Lord, Leonard thought to himself. The child is going to need therapy._

Athos, his name from his dog tag, looked up from his bowl of food. He wagged a tail at Leonard.

Taking a deep breath Leonard opened up the medical kit. "Your before daddy took a serum invented to help draw out the alcohol in the blood system." He found the right loaded hypo and gave himself a shot in the neck. It took only a moment before he started feeling better. "It has side effects. It can damaged the liver if used too often."

Dyla and Thass still had grim looks on their faces which Leonard would have thought frightening to a child. He sighed. "We need, ladies, to have an adult conversation."

Hannah got up from the table. "I'll still hear you yelling from my bedroom." She looked down at Athos who wagged his tail happily at her. "Come on, Athos. The grownups are going to do a lot of yelling." Hanna looked up at Thass. "Mommy, the babies will cry during the yelling."

"There's going to be no yelling." Leonard said. He called up a glass of orange juice from the replicator. Alcohol tended to dehydrate a body. He'd learned in medical school that liquid was what a body needed to recover from alcoholic dehydration. With the serum he'd injected himself with he'd need even more liquid to pee out the alcohol being drawn from his system through his liver and kidneys.

Hannah headed to her bedroom. Happily Athos followed. His doggy nails tapping happily on the metal floor of the shuttle.

Leonard downed the orange juice noting it was very close in tasting like the real thing. Dyla and Thass watched him with guarded dark eyes. Closing his eyes briefly Leonard rolled the cool glass across his forehead.

Stretching his broad shoulders Leonard turned to face his 'wives'. "I'd like both of you ladies to hear me all the way through." Dyla gave a snort and nodded. Thass nodded slowly.

His head was starting to clear. Leonard felt thirsty. He called up coffee from the replicator and carried the cup of steaming black liquid to the table. "Please sit down."

Dyla scowled but sat on a chair at the end of the table. Thass dropped into a chair on the other end of the table. Worf and Savanna were gurgling happily.

Leonard released a sigh. "I'm just a simple country boy." He started. Dyla shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I was raised with country values." Leonard looked at Dyla. "I attended a lot of country weddings. One thing I remember was the priest reading from Mark 10. It says a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife. There's something about nothing separating them and," he drew in a breath. "The vows say forsaking all others."

Dyla's face relaxed as much as a Klingon could.

"We're married." Leonard said to Dyla. "You, Savanna, and Worf are my family. For better or worse though sickness and health. I want to make this work. I ask for your forgiveness."

Dyla eyed Leonard for a moment. To Klingons her fierce face made her a beautiful woman. Her broad shoulders and large rib cage supported large breasts that put her at a disadvantage in battle. But, she was a strong woman and there was no doubt in her mind that she had Worf would survive alone in the Klingon Empire. She drew in a calculating breath. But, delicate little Savanna had gotten into her Klingon heart. And Leonard. A Klingon young male could easily kill him. Yet, when 'weak' Leonard had talked about taking her to his home she had felt a happiness she'd never known.

"I will stay your wife," Dyla grunted out.

Thass pressed her lips together. Her human mother had given her a more human appearance. From what she'd over heard humans talking Thass knew that human men considered her an exotic beauty. When they'd been held captive by the Orions she'd over heard some of the men call Leonard a 'poor bastard' for marrying such an ugly woman as Dyla.

"I apologize to you, Thass." Leonard was saying. "We can't be anything other than friends. I'll help you get to the Federation. Hannah is going to need therapy."

Releasing a growl Thass said proudly. "I am a Klingon woman. Hannah and I will go to the Federation. I will find a way to support us." She looked to Dyla. Understanding Dyla gave a nod.

Standing up Thass went to Leonard. She slapped his face. He reeled in shock. "I divorce you."

"I deserved that." Leonard said. He rubbed his jaw. His hand scrapped against beard stubble.

"We need to get to the Vera system," Thass said. "Our ship needs repairs before we can make it to Federation space."

It took three days to reach the Vera system. They'd had to drop into warp two. Thass made a list of everything that they needed to get the ship up and running at optimum.

At the space dock they soon learned that the Latran had been defeated. "Klingons destroyed the ship with their beastly eggs on it." The beefy dock manager told them.

"I need to get word to the Enterprise that I'm alive," Leonard said. "Also we need parts for our ship."

The bald blue man grinned. "We have a monetary system. It'll cost you to get in touch with the Federation."

"I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy." Leonard started to say.

"A doctor." Ti grinned wider. "I can get you work to pay for using the station's communication's system and getting your ship repaired." Ti gestured to Dyla and Thass with the children. "Your family might need things too."

It took an hour to hash out a deal to get their ship repaired by a crew from the docking station. "Got to get work for my crews," Ti had said. For a nominal fee their supplies were taken to two very nice apartments with connecting doors. "For your wife and," Ti had winked at Leonard, "your sister-in-law."

Once Dyla and Thass got the children settled Leonard put in a call to the Federation. Jim sitting in the Enterprise's captain chair appeared on his monitor. "Bones," he grinned.

"Obviously, I'm alive," Leonard said dryly. "I'm officially reporting for duty, Captain Kirk."

Jim noted the light beard on Leonard and the causal clothes. "You're out of uniform Doctor McCoy."

"Yeah," Leonard ran an hand through his thick dark hair that by now had grown out considerably covering his ears. "Once I get back on the Enterprise I'll be back in uniform." He let out a sigh. "Uh, Jim, I've got to report a change in marital status."

"I heard that you got a Klingon wife," Jim said slyly. "You dog you."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Jim." Leonard snapped. "I'll be returning with my wife, Dyla and our children Worf and Savanna. Savanna is a Vulcan infant I rescued."

Jim went sober for a moment. Spock came to his side. "T'Lin has stated that she felt her granddaughter form familiar bonds. She requested to see her granddaughter if it is at all possible. She and my father returned to New Vulcan."

Something about the way that Spock mentioned T'Lin and his father plus the stiffening of Spock's lean body alerted Leonard to the possibility that there was something going on with T'Lin and Sarek. "I'd like to bring my family onto the Enterprise." He paused, "Captain."

At that moment a female voice cried out. "Oh, gwad," Carol dashed behind the captain's chair holding what Leonard recognized as an emergency barf bag. It was Leonard's turn to grin. "You dog, Jim."

"Yeah," Jim sighed. "I thought those Federation birth control shots were effective." He looked unhappily at a chuckling Leonard. "We need you back ASAP. The Enterprise is being refitted to house families. There are designs on the table to make the next class of ships very family friendly."

Nyota walked into view. She nervously licked her lips. "Come back, Doctor. I'm sick every morning."

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "Spock?" He looked in surprise at the Vulcan First Officer who looked sheepish. "It appears that I'm not sterile as everyone has believed. Dr. M'Benga is concerned about giving Nyota anything for nausea considering that the baby is one quarter Vulcan."

Going into doctor mode Leonard nodded. "If you are anywhere near the Station Zelfra you might stop there. They orbit near a planet that grows ginger. There is a bottling plant that makes ginger ale soda. It's made in the style invented by Canadian John McLaughlin. It's dry and has a milder taste. Have the ladies keep it by their beds. It'll have settle their stomachs. You might want Sulu to grow ginger in the botany lab. Tea from ginger is also good. Get some real salt crackers." Leonard said. "Not replicated. They are also good for nausea."

Both men nodded. Nyota had gone to the turbo lift. She didn't look well to Leonard's doctor eyes.

"Mrs. McCoy," Jim's eyes were on someone who had come into the living room.

Leonard turned. Dyla had an arm load of both Worf and Savanna. "Jim, this is my wife Dyla and our children Worf and Savanna." He took Savanna from Dyla. "Dyla, this is Captain James Kirk and Commander Spock."

"Dr. Leonard slept with my mommy," said a pint size voice.

Jim's eyes got big. Hannah looked up seriously at the screen. Thass was obviously the better looking of the two women. Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. One of Spock's eyebrows leaped up to the edge of his hair line.

"You dog," Jim grinned.

Dressed in a Vera station doctor uniform, which was being subtracted from his wages, Leonard found himself very busy. Once it seemed that humanity reached the stars wanderlust had occurred among the more gypsy like of humanity. There seemed to be a size about population of humans both on the station and spread through the Vera system. In three days time word had spread that there was a practicing human Federation trained doctor on the station.

Leonard found himself very busy. "Federation birth control," Leonard told Mrs. Alice Wayne, "is only 99.9% effective. You are pregnant."

The dark haired woman gave a nod. Unlike Nyota and Carol Marcus Alice wasn't going through morning sickness. "We've got four children already." She sighed and looked at her grinning but cautious husband. "You'll snip my husband because this will be the last one." She said firmly. Her husband's grin vanished. His shoulders drooped. "Yes, dear." Gerald Wayne said unhappily.

Leonard suppressed a smile. His next patient turned out to be a Ferenghi woman wielder who had fallen from a tall piece of machinery and broken her arm. Her non traditional job and lifestyle was explained by her Vera husband and half Vera daughter.

By lunch Leonard was feeling strangely happy. Working as a doctor had seemed to put his life back together. His nurse, Dee, stopped him as he was making notes on his personal computer. "Doctor, your family is here to take you to lunch." The slender young blue woman smiled at him. Like all Vera women she had a strip of dark blue hair that grew from a point in the middle of her forehead to the base of her neck.

"Thank you, nurse." Leonard shut off his computer. He set it on the counter. "Please have all my files downloaded while I have lunch with my family."

"Yes, Doctor," Dee said. "You have two very lovely wives," she said tactfully.

"I'm only married to Dyla," Leonard said evenly.

Dee smiled. Second wives were part of Vera culture. Romantic novels on Vera often had a pretty second wife as part of the story. This was better than a novel. This was watching live romance. She was earning a sizable number of credits on the side updating a number of Vera women who wanted to know about the handsome human doctor and his wives. Only today she'd doubled her number of subscribers.

Leonard's meal card allowed them to all eat at the 'outdoor' cafe near the hospital. Pets were allowed in the 'outdoor' section. Athos was even allowed to 'order' a bowl of food. Hannah happily ordered mac and cheese. The cafe owned by Shelley and Vince Ellison appeared to be a popular one.

Leonard gave Dyla a kiss on the cheek. She favored him with an affectionate look. Thass was all business. "The ship will cost too much to repair."

"It'll take the Enterprise a month to get here." Leonard said. A pretty slender Vera waitress brought them all their lunch. Leonard waited as she served them before continuing. "I'll end up having to stay longer in Federation service to repay for everything."

"We can sell the ship for parts." Thass pointed. "I can get work repairing things. It seems that skilled repair people are in great demand."

Leonard frowned, "I got the impression that the station crew needed work."

"That scoundrel Ti wanted to put us ahead of some ships disputing the rates they were being told." Dyla snorted.

"I can walk dogs and get paid for it." Hannah looked up from her mac and cheese dish. Worry plain on her small freckled face.

"Honey," Leonard said softly. "You don't have to worry about anything. We're going to earn a living. You just go to school and learn. Okay?"

Hannah sighed. "But, my before mommy was always worried if my before daddy left she and I would starve." Her lower lip trembled. "My now mommy and I aren't part of the family anymore."

Leonard and Dyla looked at each other. "Of course you're part of the family," Dyla said. She turned her eyes to Thass. "You didn't say the words in Klingon. We're still a family."

"A Klingon family practiced human style," Leonard said. He only hoped he was up to it. Once they got back to the Enterprise he'd sort things out.

Over their meal Thass assured Hannah that she would only be working two days at a work shop repairing small machines. The rest of the time she would look after her like a mother should.

When Leonard returned to the hospital Dee had a message for him. "Your daughter called." Dee's eyes were sparkling. The news that the doctor had yet another wife was a juice bit of gossip.

"She called all the way from earth? Good Lord. How many credits has this cost? Jocelyn is going to be furious." Leonard was exasperated.

"No," Dee said in a low voice. "Miss Joanna McCoy called from a Cerberus ship. She is on her way here."

Leonard stood in shock.

"Miss Joanna said that she and her friend Chine escaped from a repressive school. Chine helped her get onto a ship heading this way. Captain Kirk told her that you were here."

Leonard saw three more human women pregnant yet on the Federation birth control injection. He fired off a message to the medical board of the Federation. His shift at the hospital was just about over when a messenger came from the Federation Embassy.

"We have a number of similar reports coming in from various doctors." The tall elegant gray haired British woman said. She sat in Dr. McCoy's office with a cup of tea that Dee had dutifully brought.

"So the medical board is looking into the situation?" Leonard was tired and worried about Joanna's arrival.

"An investigation has been launched into the manufacturers of the vaccine. So far it seems that only people who received birth control shots four months are being effected. The sale and spread of birth control vaccines are very widespread. This is going to cause a disaster of public relations."

"Not to mention personal ones." Leonard said. He frowned. "I'm guessing requests for abortions are up?"

"At phenomenal rates." Lady Jane Austin sighed. She seemed to switch gears. "Speaking of uncomfortable situations," she smiled. "Your ex-wife has informed the embassy that if your daughter wants to stay with you she'll okay it. She and her husband are willing to give you custody." Amusement filled Lady Jane's voice. "You know that this is going to cause much titillation among the followers of your romance story."

"What?"

Thass and Dyla were ready to kill whoever was spreading stories about their family. Hannah was happy that her mothers weren't angry at her daddy. She was a little worried about a new sister. "Babies cry a lot," she said.

"Honey, Joanna is thirteen. She's not a baby. In fact she'll be teaching you how to be a proper lady." Leonard smiled.

Meanwhile at her home Dee studied that image she'd paid five hundred credits for. Getting reprimanded and fired from her job Dee had one hand left to play. The image of Miss Joanna and information on Dr. McCoy's first wife and the scandalous divorce. She smiled. The money she was being paid for her exclusive would pay for a nice house near Krat Lake. She and her mother could live there without Dee ever having to be a second wife. Maybe she could try her hand at writing romance. After all she'd been witness to a real life one.

At that moment on a Cerberus freighter thirteen year old Joanna McCoy stared unhappily at her purple dyed hair. The disguise had gotten her passed security checkpoints. She sighed. Chine had used a very permanent dye. "Daddy is going to blow a gasket. He'll be madder than a wet hen when he sees my hair, Dusty." A worn looking teddy bear wearing coveralls sat silent on her bed.

Much later Leonard put Hannah to bed. He listened to her prayers and then tucked her in. "Your mother will be in to kiss you goodnight." He gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Can mommy read me a story from the book you bought, Daddy?"

"Yes, Pumpkin," Leonard smiled. He couldn't give up Hannah. He left the light on for Thass who brought the book Leonard had bought from a rare book store.

In their bedroom Dyla studied her image in the bedroom mirror. A Vera woman from the hospital had given her a see through lacy nightgown. "Remind your husband that you are first wife." The woman had said. She heard Leonard's sharp intake of breath as he came in.

"Come, husband," she held her hand out to him. The scent of his arousal pleased her.

Leonard found himself being stripped of his clothes. "Your rounded thighs," he said, "are like jewels." Dyla pulled him onto her and the bed.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Battle Born**

Chapter Seven

 _The doctor sees all the weakness of mankind;_

 _The lawyer all the wickedness;_

 _The theologian all the stupidity._

 _-Arthur Schopenhauer_

"I'm going to need to know the name of your sexual partners." Dr. Leonard McCoy made a note on his computer pad. His caseload had continually increased as word spread that there was a Federation doctor working at the Vera Space Station hospital. The head of the hospital was enlightened enough to realize the valuable resource that he temporarily had in Dr. Leonard McCoy. He requested/demanded that Leonard train some of the resident doctors.

With the failure of the Federation approved birth control shots the number of young women suddenly needing maternity care or abortions increased. A case of too young to be pregnant sat in Leonard's office.

The petite sixteen year old brunette's mouth dropped open. Gina's parents were asteroid miners. They'd traveled from another system to reach the only Federation trained doctor suddenly available to them. "I only had uh," she bit her lip. Gina's hands were busy twisting a small handkerchief. Her face flushed red. Gina tried not to look at the Vera training doctor in the exam room.

"She's not keeping the baby." Her mother snapped. Winona Cooper had suspected what her husband couldn't admit. "I don't want it getting out that she was whoring around." What she really didn't want was for her only daughter to end up without any options for the future. She wasn't too happy about the Vera doctor being in the same exam room but, they'd only gotten the appointment because Dr. McCoy was training replacement doctors.

Leonard took a slow breath. It took all he had to speak in a calm voice. All he could think of was what if the girl in front of him had been Joanna. He closed those thoughts off. His doctor persona took over. "Gina contracted a sexually transmitted disease." Leonard turned his blue eyes on Gina's mother. You have hear of 'blue fever'?"

All color drained from Winona's face. "You're not going to let my baby die?" She whispered.

The colloquial name of Dravan's Fever caused a temporary hike in Dr. Faro's heart rate. Dravan's Fever usually rendered an infected woman sterile and infected men impotent.

"No, ma'am." Leonard said. "Gina, we're going to admit you immediately to the hospital." Both mother and daughter were informed that a routine procedure would be preformed to remove all infected tissue. Gina gave up the name of the boy she'd slept with.

Dr. Faro felt some sympathy for the young girl who was basically going to have her entire reproductive system removed. He was very surprised at Dr. McCoy's next statement.

"It is usually a six weeks treatment." Dr. McCoy said. "However, there is a protein present in your blood that indicates that you were infected by a carrier of Dravan's Fever. You'll need a three month course of treatment with antibiotics. Even if I have to regrow some of your reproductive organs in a lab you'll leave here a healthy young woman." Dr. Faro had to fight to keep his mouth from dropping open at such an unheard of procedure.

"But, Brandon is very healthy," Gina half sobbed.

Winona put her arm around her daughter. "My husband won't be able to take care of the boys. He'll need to go back to the asteroid fields. I'll need housing while I stay here with my other children."

"Wait here." Dr. McCoy rose from his chair. Dr. Faro hastily followed suit. "I'll have the nurse come back in with a nurse's aid to admit Gina to the hospital."

Once they'd headed to the nurse's station Dr. Faro informed Dr. McCoy. "We don't regrow organs for every patient. Only the rich can afford it."

"My patient is going to leave her a whole healthy young woman." Dr. McCoy said firmly. "I'll contact the Federation."

Which of course meant going through Ambassador Lady Austin. The elegant gray haired ambassador made a special trip to the hospital an hour later. "You know, Dr. McCoy, the Federation has been trying to demonstrate to Vera that we can be good partners." She smiled. "Your timing is impeccable. The hospital ship, the San Raphael, has just been commissioned. Her mission is to travel to earth colonies bringing doctors and advanced medicines. She'll be here in two weeks."

"That takes a lot off of my mind." Leonard said. He smiled. They sat in his office. Hannah's artwork decorated one of his walls. "Granny McCoy always used to say things happen for a reason. Can't say I always believed it. But, occasions things seemed to work out."

"Well," Lady Austin lifted up what Leonard had thought was a boxy handbag. Women carrying handbags had become trendy again. He's spent a fortune for one that Joanna had wanted for Christmas. "I've brought you a small home communicator. You won't have to go though the station communications system. It's encrypted for secure communications with the Enterprise. Your apartment, fortunately, faces the right direction. You have four solar battery packs that hold five hundred hours of communications time."

"I don't know how to thank you, Ambassador Austin." Leonard felt a little overwhelmed but felt that there was something not being said.

"I should be thanking you for all the good that you're doing." Lady Austin rose. She let out a soft sigh. "Now I have to visit the director of the hospital so that he doesn't feel slighted."

"Well, you do have to throw a dog a bone once in awhile." Leonard said.

Lady Austin smiled. "You do have an interesting way of speaking. And if you or your family needs anything have them call my office."

Leonard carried the big black box to the outdoor cafeteria where his family waited to have lunch with him. "Daddy," Hannah rushed to meet him. Leonard lifted her up in his arms the way he used to with Joanna. "Hi, pumpkin."

Athos barked a happy greeting. A quick scratch on the side of his jaw and Athos quickly went back to his bowl of food.

Thass and Dyla eyed the big black box with some suspicion. Leonard explained over their meal. "I can have it up and running before you come home." Thass said firmly. Her efforts to find work on the station were stymied by her being a Klingon, being a woman and the deal breaker, "I threw that annoying little man against a wall." She snarled.

"What little man," Leonard's BLT was half way to his mouth. Tension between Thass and Dyla seemed to be settled now they all shared the 'master' bedroom. Worf and Savanna shared the nursery while Hannah had a room to herself.

"T'gla (TIGG-lah a mindless animal) Y'intagh (windbag) owner of a welding shop." Hannah said. She took a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich.

Both Dyla and Thass seemed amused. "You are becoming very Klingon." Thass said proudly.

Leonard set his sandwich down. He really wished he had a good shot of whiskey instead of iced tea on the table. "Hannah," he said sternly. "You aren't to repeat everything that your mothers say in anger."

Hannah chewed her bite of sandwich thoughtfully. "Okay, daddy." She said after swallowing her food.

Turning his gaze to his wives Leonard realized how tired both looked. Their clothes seem to be fitting a little loose on them. They'd all been through a lot. He hadn't given much thought to the fact that he left each day while both women had the children to look after. Guilt reminded him that he'd neglected Jocelyn.

"Dyla, you don't need to keep breastfeeding Worf and Savanna," he began. "There are excellent baby formulas available. Hire some help to clean the apartment if you need it."

"We don't have credits." Dyla said. Her Klingon pride had kept her from asking Leonard for any credits. She held her head high.

Thass' lips curled almost in a snarl. "I'm still looking for work."

Sighing Leonard took out the Vera style wallet he'd been issued from his front scrub's pocket. "My paycheck should be downloaded. I trust you and Thass to get what is needed." He paused thinking that he'd just opened up the feedlot. "And get some meat for dinner." He thought of the meals that they'd been eating at the hospital cafeteria. Klingons were primarily meat eaters. "Our apartment does have a stove?"

"It's just like the one in my first mommy's wish book." Hannah piped up. "We can bake cakes in it." She smiled.

"We don't want young women in the house." Thass said almost threateningly.

"Contact Ambassador Austin's office." Leonard said. He remembered that Jocelyn only allowed over forty year old 'plump not curvy' women with no makeup or jewelry to work as maids or cooks in their home. "Her office will help you find appropriate workers." He smiled. "I'll trust you both." He handed the credit chip to Dyla unaware that many eyes had watched.

"Before I forget Joanna will be here in a few days. She'll have to share a room with Hannah."

%%%%%%

 _Happy wife,_

 _Happy house._

After lunch Dyla and Thass headed to the only safe place they knew to check the balance on Leonard's pay credit chip.

The small black Ferengi waved them inside the small secure Ferengi bank. Turol had only one rule when it came to dealing with any Klingons. Honesty. Because death was so distasteful.

"How may this humble servant banker help the lovely wives of our esteemed Dr. McCoy." He smiled showing all of his sharp teeth.

Thass shut the door behind them. "We want to check Leonard's pay chip. He has authorized us to spend some of it." Dyla looked around.

Like all Ferengi banks this one was designed with security in mind. Still the chairs that faced the banker's desk were plush and comfortable looking.

Turol had swept knowledgeable dark eyes over the women and children. He knew the story of how they'd come to the Vera station. Their appearance could be put down to the hardships they'd faced but, he had a feeling that they were in the lowest class of Klingon society. A high born Klingon woman would have demanded jewels and better clothing from a mate or killed him.

Athos followed Hannah. She sat down on a smaller chair. "Please sit, Ladies." Turol waved to the large chairs. Dyla sat down and pulled the double baby buggy next to her. Thass sat down next to Hannah.

Taking a seat Turol smiled at the ladies. "Now. Shall we check your account?"

Both Thass and Dyla watched carefully as Turol pull up the information from the pay chip. "Standard." He sighed. "Your husband was paid at first less than a resident doctor, charged for the apartment based on occupants, and charged for uniforms and food. He is charged rent on his office."

Dyla and Thass growled. Athos stood up growling. "Hush, Athos," Hannah said.

"But, it seems there was a very large deposit recently made to the pay chip." He looked over at the women. "No doubt that would explain Ambassador Austin's visit. It is still less than what a trained Federation doctor should be getting. Shall I put it in an account that you can have access to?"

"We can't access Leonard's account now?" Dyla demanded.

Turol shook his head. "No. In Vera society once a woman marries she loses rights to any money. It actually is better for a Vera woman to remain single than be married. They don't see that yet of course."

"Do it," Thass snarled. "We'll pay the bank fees." Dyla nodded tiredly.

Turol's small fingers moved quickly over the keyboard. The download was done quickly. "I'll issue you each a chip." He pulled the pay chip from his computer setting it down. A door opened up behind Turol. A petite black Ferengi woman came through the door carrying a tray. Even to Klingon eyes the woman's dress was stylish.

"Husband, I thought our new clients would like to have a snack while a few facts are explained to them." The woman smiled.

"Ucis is my beloved wife and partner." Turol smiled. "It has been two years since Ferengi women have been allowed clothing. Soon they'll be allowed to be full partners."

Setting the tray down on a movable tray table Ucis moved it close to the Klingon women. "Your communication device has a tracker on it. Ambassador Austin has to play games and move carefully."

Thass and Dyla tore their eyes from the tray of meat and insects to look at the black box they'd carried into the bank.

"Are those chocolate covered crickets?" Hannah squealed. "My before mommy's best friend Jan used to made them for treats." She smiled.

Turol and Ucis exchanged looks, smiled and nodded at each other. "We have many things to inform you of." Turol said. "Please enjoy. The tracking device and microphone are blanketed by our technology."

%%%%%

Leonard came out of surgery letting Gina's parents know that he'd had to remove the fetus. "Fortunately, Gina is only in stage one. I did a routine scrape and got all of the infected tissue. Her ovaries and uterus are disease free. She'll be on antibiotics to help her recover." Leonard said.

"Will my baby be alright?" The six foot muscular looking Jeff Cooper didn't look like he was handling the situation well. His swollen red rimmed eyes blinked back more tears. Winona patted his arm.

"Gina will recover. Once the San Raphael gets here I want to transfer her immediately. The virus wants to make her into a carrier. We're not going to let that happen."

Winona nodded. She'd heard the unspoken words that her daughter would live and have a future. "When can I sit with her?"

"Let's let her get into the intensive care unit. You might want to go home or to the cafeteria and eat some dinner." Leonard said. He was tired. He'd had two surgeries and one baby delivery before Gina's surgery. All he wanted now was a hot shower and to go home to his family.

Nodding Winona looked up at her husband. "We've docked our ship at the station. We're staying here. Jeff got a job with a cruise liner that is docked here too." She stretched her shoulders. "I'll be back once I've fed the family and got everyone settled."

Leonard got the feeling that she meant got her husband settled.

Heading to the showers Leonard was startled to hear Dyla and Thass calling him. Both Klingon women hurried to catch up with him. "You bought a new baby buggy." He was almost amused. This double baby buggy, maroon in color, looked like something that Jocelyn would have picked out.

"Star Fleet uniform," Dyla said out of breath. She held out a pristine looking blue Star Fleet uniform.

Thass and Hannah took the baby buggy. They went to Leonard's 'rented' office to remove all of his personal things. Dyla stood outside of the shower explaining some of what the Ferengi banker and his wife had told them.

As he finished his shower Leonard was fuming. "Those bastards." He put on the clean replicated clothes that Dyla had brought him. In the Star Fleet uniform he looked and felt more like himself. "It's one thing to con a man but to victimize the whole family." Sucking in a breath he turned to Dyla. "You rented us a cabin on the Galactic Star?"

"A private terrace cabin with cooking facilities," Dyla accompanied Leonard from the showers. "When Joanna arrives she will share a room with Hannah."

Leonard nodded. They were met by a nervous looking Dr. Faro and Director Chi. Punching them would have felt good but, he and his family were still in 'enemy' territory. Grandfather Jonah McCoy used to say never trust a Yankee when they were looking at you. "I'm moving my family to the Galactic Star. My wives and children are Federation citizen." He growled out. "They're not subject to any of your archaic laws."

"You will be returning tomorrow." Director Chi seemed anxious. Paying Dr. McCoy owed back pay really hadn't hurt him. The doctor's reputation had brought in so many patients that his fund for a fourth wife was now at the point he could purchase a wife from a high placed family.

"Of course." Leonard said evenly. "My patients still need me. I'll transfer Miss Gina Cooper to the San Raphael when it arrives. As soon as the Enterprise arrives I'll leave. I am with Star Fleet." He said coldly. "If the San Raphael leaves sooner I will leave with it."

"Of course," Director Chi said. He knew he was losing Dr. McCoy. His plan to confiscate the doctor's wives had been thwarted. But, fortunately, Dr. McCoy cared about his patients. He'd still have the doctor's service for at least two more weeks.

Thass came up the hallway. She and Hannah had all of Leonard's personal effects from his office. "Let's go home." She growled out.

%%%%%

A week later carrying her backpack and her teddy bear Joanna stepped off the transporter pad. She looked around the Galactic Star's transporter room.

"Joanna," Leonard McCoy grinned as he came into view. He held out his arms.

Running Joanna hugged her father. "Daddy, I missed you more than I can say."

"Who told you to grow up to be such a beautiful young lady." Leonard kissed the top of her head. He smiled again. "Let's get you settled and meet my wives and your siblings."

"Uh, daddy," Joanna looked up worriedly at her father. "Do you like my hair?" She reached up to pat her purple dyed short hair.

"Honey, when I was your age I had a purple striped Mohawk and wore torn black clothes. Granddaddy made me sleep out in the barn. Said I looked like a vagrant. You, Jo, are beautiful." he sighed. "I'd better get a shotgun to fend off the boys."

Joanna giggled. "Daddy, you're so silly. Do you really have Klingon wives?"

"Yes," Leonard admitted. "I actually had to marry them twice." He sighed.

"Twice, daddy." They headed down the corridor to the terrace apartments.

"Yes," Leonard said. "There are very strange laws here. I had to marry Dyla and Thass on the ship under Federation law to keep them from being confiscated as 'wandering' women of low morals. Which means you can't leave the Galactic Star without an escort. Preferably, I'd like you to remain on board."

"Okay, daddy." Joanna said. Later she'd tell her daddy how the freighter had to outrun some Orion pirates. Right now she wanted to bask in the warmth of reuniting with her daddy.

"The Enterprise is arriving a week sooner than expected." Leonard said happily.

"Am I going to get to stay with you," Joanna asked fearfully.

"Of course," Leonard said. "We're going to get family size quarters. You'll have to bunk with Hannah. She's four going on angry Klingon thirty." He sighed.

"I thought I had a human sister." Joanna said.

"Raised by a Klingon mother." Leonard said. "I hope you still want to stay with me." They'd reached the door of their temporary home. "Buckle up." Leonard said.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Battle Born**

 _Your end which is endless,_

 _is as a snowflake_

 _dissolving in_

 _the pure air._

 _-A Buddhist saying_

Chapter Eight

Opening the door to his apartment Leonard felt very nervous. An aroma of roast greeted them. There was no time to wonder who had ordered from the ship's meal service. Leonard's mind was filled with serious doubts that either he or Savanna could have survived without Dyla and Thass. His stomach knotted as he really hoped that Joanna would understand.

"Daddy." Dressed in scruffy looking pants and a wrinkled blouse Hannah rushed forward. Her little arms wrap around Leonard's leg. Defiant eyes look up at Joanna. A slight startled look flashed on Joanna's face. But, she'd been raised to be a gracious well mannered southern lady.

"Is this my new sister?" Joanna smiled graciously. Athos made a tail wagging entrance. "You have a dog?" There was an envious sound in Joanna's voice.

"Athos is my dog," Hannah looked up at Joanna. She tightened her grip on Leonard's leg. He winched.

"Wow." Joanna let out a sigh. "You got to have a dog." She turned wounded looking blue eyes to her father.

Both Thass and Dyla narrow their dark eyes. Joanna seemed to be a crafty child. Perhaps there is a Klingon heart after all in the McCoy family.

Leonard is a little bewildered. Joanna never expressed a desire for a dog. Like her mother Joanna wanted to stay out of the sun. Maintaining perfect smooth soft skin seemed a priority for well bred southern ladies. Having a dog meant walking it in the sun. Then Leonard remembered that Joanna had two years of theater. She'd been a natural on stage but, Jocelyn refused to let her take anymore drama classes. Jocelyn wanted to groom Joanna to marry into a high society family. Acting wasn't a suitable occupation for a high society lady.

"We can share." Hannah smugly smiled up at Joanna. "We're sisters."

"You're such a good sister," Joanna smiled back at Hannah. Her express was open and friendly. "You know I have a degree in making teddy bears."

Hannah's eyes got wide. "Really? You want to see our bedroom?" Letting go of Leonard's leg she latched immediately onto Joanna's hand. "My before mommy always promised me a real teddy bear and a doll."

Relief filled Leonard. Even Thass and Dyla were nodding. Joanna will be a good addition to the family. Dyla suddenly swayed. Savanna started fussing. Her whimpering alerted Leonard. He immediately took Savanna from Dyla. Thass moved quickly to lift Worf into her arms.

"Are you alright, Dyla," Leonard caught her by her arm. His blue eyes sweep over her. Dyla still looked too thin and pale for his liking. "Let's get you some dinner." Guilt over having a blind eye towards his family curled in the pit of his stomach. He vowed not to neglect them again.

"Dyla needs real meat." Thass snaps. "The replicated food from the ship isn't enough." Worf waveed his chubby arms as Thass settles him on her hip. Thass' instincts are screaming for her to hunt for food.

Helping Dyla settle in a chair at the table Leonard almost goes into a spiel about replicated food having all the necessary vitamins and minerals. Then a memory from his childhood comes back to him. The summer he spent hunting and fishing with his Uncle Kyle and his cousins. No fish or game ever tasted so good as his own catch. The art of being a doctor isn't just about getting a patient the right treatment.

"I doubt there is any place to hunt on Vera." Leonard poured Dyla a glass of water. "I can take care of Savanna and Worf tonight. Dyla, why don't you turn in early?" The look of tiredness on her face is alarming.

"Wry has hunting." Thass is startled when Worf starts gumming her blouse. Klingon children have evolved out of necessity to mature quicker than human or Vulcan children. Its been three months since Worf was born. His sharp teeth will need to break through tough Klingon gums. Something tough that can't be swallowed would be best for him to teeth on.

Leonard frowned. Dyla looked up. "One of the moons around the fifth planet is a hunting preserve. Some of the passengers have booked hunting trips." A primal instinct deep within her has warned her that her time is running out.* Dying a Klingon death is very important to her. But, if not she'll have to trust Thass to do a great deed in her honor to keep her from the Barge of the Dead. She wanted to join her first mate and not be tortured for all eternity by demons. Sto'Vo'Kor was where she belonged.

"Thass, I'd like to hire someone from the ship's crew to help look after Dyla and the children while you go hunting." It would be useless to talk Thass out of going hunting. "I found out I'm still being paid by Star Fleet. I can cut back on working at the hospital."

"We're ready for dinner." Translation Joanna and Hannah had washed their hands. Joanna and Hannah had come back from their room. Leonard wasn't too surprised to see that Joanna had packed a wrinkle free simple blue dress. She'd even managed to find Hannah a clean dress which suspiciously looked like a belted tee shirt. Clean looking pants peeked out from the bottom of the shirt/dress.

"Are you feeling alright, Ma'am?" Joanna asked Dyla. "You looked as weak as a bride to be starving to fit into her bridal gown."

Leonard sent her a smile. "We've been through a lot." Savanna and Worf were put into their baby seats. "I think its time to hire a nanny." He took his seat at the head of the table with Dyla on his right and Thass on his left. Hannah hurried over to sit next to Thass. Joanna took the open seat next to Dyla. Worf waved his fists happily.

"I'll help interview," Joanna used a no nonsense voice that she'd often heard her mother use. Just enough lady like softness with a touch of steel. "Mama always said no one too young to know what they were doing. Hannah and I are going to need to sign up for school lessons."

Hannah's mouth dropped open. "I'm too young."

Amused Leonard realized that both Dyla and Thass were nodding. He knew that Thass was itching to hunt and Dyla needed to rest and get her strength up. "Grace," he said. Everyone held hands.

 **%%%%**

 _Leonard stood on the porch of his grandmother's house. He could see trails leading in many directions. Some of the trails were fading away._

" _Things change, Len." Turning his head he faced his grandmother sitting in her old wooden rocker. As she rocked she embroidered purple flowers on a dress. "Life put you on a path but, that path can change by the choices you make."_

 _Leonard was suddenly standing in a field with rows of titled earth stretching out in front of him. "Son," his grandfather was three rows over and ahead of him. "Not everyone gets a good row to hoe. You just have to do the best you can. Just remember happiness and sorrow are part of life." Thunder boomed in the distance._

Jerking awake Leonard half sat up. On each side of him both Klingon women were still asleep. Worf and Savanna were both asleep in their cribs. He let out a long breath. In the semi darkness of their bedroom Leonard frowned. Was his dream some kind of warning or just something jumbled from the events of the day?He ran an hand over his face felling the growth of beard stubble on his face.

Thass was awake. She moved in case Leonard needed to get up. The hair on the back of her neck twitched. Something was wrong. Leonard got up and checked both sleeping infants. Neither he nor Thass could get back to sleep.

A check of their kitchen revealed it needed to be stocked. Leonard found coffee. A canister of Targrut tea was next to the coffee canister. Hearing Thass come into the kitchen he turned to face her. "Would you like some of the tea?"

"Yes," her hair hung loose around her shoulders. Unlike Dyla Thass had started to get back her curves. The long night gown she wore clung to her body. Her warm musky scent stirred his desire. Leonard turned quickly to put on a kettle of water. His mouth felt dry. With Dyla not feeling well he'd been sleeping between the two women without touching either one. His manhood ached.

"Husband," Thass pressed her warm body up against Leonard. "I can not give you children but I can give you relief. Dyla said that I didn't divorce you using Klingon words." She nuzzled the side of his neck. "You married us on this ship the day we moved here." She ached with the need for Leonard's gentle lovemaking.

Leonard drew in a breath. "I," he whispered. He could feel her nipples hardening against his back. Her warm arms encircled him. Her breath was warm on his neck. His body remembered their lovemaking even if his mind didn't. "Wife." Had he met both women in a bar Leonard knew he would have made a pass at Thass. He sucked in a breath.

"The den has a privacy lock. We won't wake anyone." Thass led him to the small den off of the living room.

His heart thundered in his ears. Not since the night he'd taken Jocelyn on the living room couch of her parents' home had such wild desire stirred inside of him. It wasn't cheating. This time he was sober. The door closed as they slipped into the den.

Dyla woke in the big bed. Both Thass and Leonard were gone. She grunted her approval in the dark. Leonard needed a wife who was well. The children needed a mother. It was a good thing. She drifted back to sleep. As sleep wrapped around her Dyla thought she heard sails filling with a strong ocean wind.

%%%%%%

Leonard hummed as listened to the news update from the ship's communications system. The aroma of coffee mingled with meat cooking in a frying pan. After her shower Thass had gone to the ship store and purchased some of the game that hunters had brought back from their hunting trips.

Worf was busy gumming a thick hard baby biscuit. Savanna made soft sounds reminding Leonard to feed her. "Here you are, darling." Like Worf Savanna could sit up and was interested in solid food. Leonard had gotten baby cereal from the ship's stores. He gently offered her a spoon of the cereal.

"Morning, daddy," Joanna came from the bedroom leading a yawning Hannah. Both girls were dressed. Hannah's hair had been put into two pigtails. "Morning, daddy," Hannah imitated Joanna. Both girls gave him a kiss before taking their seats at the table.

"Young ladies, are you up to going shopping for clothes," Leonard smiled at Joanna and Hannah. He fed another spoon of cereal to Savanna. "Dyla needs to get some rest so I'm taking the next couple of days off. I'll interview some nannies and we can go shopping while Thass does some hunting."

"You're going to take us shopping, daddy," Joanna looked from her father to a happy looking Thass who brought over plates of meat and scrambled eggs. "Hen's teeth are easier to find than then the days you willingly went shopping." She noticed a small dark bruise on Thass' neck as she set the plates in front of Hannah and Joanna.

"Daddy must have slept with my mommy," Hannah said. She put a fork full of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

Thass brought over a pitcher of orange juice. She smiled at an embarrassed Leonard.

"Hannah," Joanna said carefully. "Young ladies don't discuss sex." She paused. A shocked look came over her face. "I sound like mama."

Leonard cleared his throat. "At some point we become our parents." His face felt warm.

"I love mama," Joanna said. She poured orange juice from a pitcher into a glass for Hannah. "But, I want to be less clingy than mama." She sighed. "I'll wear my pink lady's phaser."

"Just a minute, young lady," Leonard frowned at his daughter. "You have a phaser?" Hannah looked interested.

"Glorified." Joanna said. A tiny bit of regret was in her voice. "It only has three stun settings. Mama got it for my thirteenth birthday. A lady has to know how to protect herself." She poured orange juice into a glass for herself.

"Well, Jo, you won't need it on the station." Leonard knew there was going to be a talk with his ex-wife in the future. "I'll be with you so everyone will be safe."

A yawning Dyla came out from the bedroom. She'd showered and changed into a clean dress. Her dark eyes lit up at the sight of the stack of meat that Thass had put on a plate for her. Leonard rose greeting her with a kiss. "Just rest today. I'll take care of Worf and Savanna for a couple of days."

Having nursed two infants while being held captive twice Dyla felt as if she couldn't defend her children. "Just a day or two of rest. I am a Klingon." She said proudly. The fresh meat would help her get her strength back.

"Well," Joanna cleared her throat. "If its just you, daddy, Hannah, the babies and me, I'll need to wear the stun phaser." She said firmly. "While I was on the freighter Captain Kirk had told me that you were here. Mr. Spock had Lt. Uhura send me everything on Vera."

Leonard frowned at his daughter. "We're safe on the station."

"No, daddy," Hannah said. "There is a general warning for all Federation citizens about the custom of snatching young girls as 'trophy' wives." Her McCoy blue eyes locked with her father's blue eyes.

Leonard could see centuries of stubborn McCoy women looking back at him through Jo's eyes. "I'll check the warnings." He said at last.

Both Dyla and Thass were amused. Their new daughter was a warrior.

After breakfast while Dyla sat with playing with Worf and Savanna Leonard checked the ship's communication board. "How in Sam Hill did I miss this warning?" He frowned unhappily. He ran a hand through his thick dark hair. There were also warnings about accepting work. Questions about pay rates and siphoning money from paychecks had been reported. Ambassador Austin hadn't warned him. She'd no doubt used him to further the Federation's agenda.

"Daddy, you were probably busy being a doctor and worrying about your family." Jo came into the small den. She was wearing a pink phaser hook to the belt of her jeans.

Guilt twisted a sharp knife in Leonard. "I missed a lot of your growing up." He sighed. A ping announced an incoming message. Leonard opened up the message.

Jim's face appeared on the monitor. "Hey, Bones." A grin replaced the slightly worried look on his face. "Due to some unfortunate problems with our communications," his eyes twinkled. "We'll be there to pick you and your family up in two days." He looked over his right shoulder and then back. A serious look appeared on his face.

"Dr. McCoy, prep your patients for transfer. The San Raphael will be about an hour and thirty minutes behind us. The Kyoto and the Nikforos will be arriving to take Federation citizens back to Federation space." He paused. "Shits about to break out, Bones. Ambassador Austin should be getting this message about now, too. Bones, don't get lost on me this time. Kirk out."

Both Thass and Dyla hurried into the den. Each held a baby. Hannah and Athos trailed after them. "Our Ferengi banker has warned us that a revolution is in the making on the planet below. We need to stock our ship." Thass said firmly.

"I will take the children shopping for supplies," Dyla said equally firmly. Two plates of meat had given her strength.

"Wait a minute," Leonard looked in alarm. "No one's going shopping. What ship? I thought the shuttle was sold." He looked at Thass.

"And it brought a good price." Thass said proudly. "A salvage company made me a better offer than anyone on the station could. I was able to buy an asteroid miner style family ship. It has a freezer we can fill with meat. With the modified engine we can outrun any slavers."

"We're going to be on the Enterprise." Leonard rose to his feet. "We don't need a ship."

"The Enterprise has cargo bays," Thass said calmly. She thanked her human heritage for being able to control her Klingon temper. She held her head high. "We can keep it in a cargo bay. It will be useful if there's no room for our family."

"Daddy, I need stuff," Jo said in alarm. "We have to go shopping. I can't go on the Enterprise looking like a refugee. I'll just die."

"I will take them." Dyla repeated. "In the Federation a doctor is highly respected. Your family needs to reflect your status."

Jo took a deep breath. "Daddy, see to your patients." She squared her lean shoulders. Like her mama always said a Southern lady takes charge to free her men. "I will take care of Dyla and the children. We can hire an armed escort from the ship."

In the end Leonard went to the hospital. Thass taking Athos with her got on the last hunting expedition. The idea of hunting with a Klingon and a hunting dog had tripled the number of hunters on the expedition. The Galactic Star was already calling all passengers to come back to the ship. A staff member sent by Ambassador Austin met Leonard at the nurse's station.

Benson quietly took Leonard aside. "The Ambassador and staff are scheduled to leave with the Kyoto. It is strongly suggested that you sequester yourself and family aboard the Galactic Star."

Nurses hurried passed them. The hospital was bracing for what was expected to be incoming casualties once the uprising started.

"I was ordered by my captain to prep my patients to be transferred to the San Raphael." Leonard growled. A Vera nurse stopped holding up a computer tablet. Leonard took it reading quickly. "I'm not abandoning my patients." He signed quickly. The nurse hurried away.

The tall lean faced Benson took a breath. "What of your family?"

"Sir," Leonard's southern accent thickened. "A McCoy doesn't run. My Klingon wives will fight anyone who messes with the family."

Benson's lips twitched. "You are a prime target for all three sides." He let out a sigh. "The embassy will be assigning you guards. That's non negotiable." He added quickly.

"Doctor," a Vera woman hurried forward. Leonard immediately recognized her. "You're not supposed to be here, Dee"

"I don't want to end up a trophy wife." Dee said. She looked back. An older attractive woman stood against the wall holding two packed shoulder bag. "My mother and I want asylum. I am a good nurse. My mother has no home if she can't come with me. She'll end up a slave in a household."

Leonard sighed. "No gossiping. I'll need a nurse to accompany patients to the San Raphael. They'll take your mother as your dependent." Dee nodded.

"Doctor," a Vera nurse hurried to Leonard. "You're needed in surgery. A Ferengi woman has been brought in with a knife in her back puncturing her lung."

"On my way," Leonard hurried after the nurse.

"It has started." Benson took out his communicator.

Leonard discovered that his operating room held nurses, Dr. Faro, and two trained mercenaries/bank guards. "We're here to guard Ucis." One rugged looking human mercenary said.

"Put on sterile gowns and stay out of my way." Leonard said.

"My husband is just being over protective," Ucis wheezed out. She knew that the faction that had attacked the bank was going to find out what it meant to attempt to harm a Ferengi Bank and a Ferengi wife.

"I'm going to have to put you under," Leonard told Ucis. "We're going to get you back to your husband alive and minus a knife."

The ornate knife had penetrated Ucis' upper lung. Leonard quickly assessed the damage. Once he removed the knife severed arteries would release a stream of blood.

Dee dressed in scrubs came into the operating room. She pushed a tray of sterile equipment. Leonard paused then barked out, "I'll need tray seventeen."

"Ready, doctor," Dee replied. There were few nurses in the station hospital better in the OR than Dee. She proudly moved to assist Dr. McCoy.

The knife had severed so many veins and arteries that Leonard was afraid that Ucis would bleed out. Fortunately, the bank mercenaries had brought bags of Ferengi blood that matched Ucis' type. "A tip of the knife broke off." Leonard frowned behind his surgical mask.

Realization hit him as he followed the path of the piece of sharp metal. "Nurse, get me silicone spray for an embryonic sack." Dee moved quickly. The guards tensed. "I want a scan of her pelvic area."

From the tiny size he made a quick guess Ucis probably didn't even know that she was pregnant. "Guards, you get back to your boss. I know he's probably stock piled stuff in case his wife needs it. I need any extra fluids for an expectant mother. I want this little guy to have a fighting chance."

One of the guards darted out of the operating room. Leonard took a breath. He sprayed the sealant over the scrap on the embryonic sack. Most of the main arteries were repaired. He knew that Ferengi were very fanatical about two things, their money and their families. Someone dabbed his forehead removing sweat that had threatened to trickle down into his eyes. "Let's closer her up. It's up to the little lady now."

Once he'd closed up the tiny woman he felt drained. "Get her to ICU. I want her monitored at all times." Dee moved to direct the nurse pushing Ucis' gurney.

Leonard threw his scrubs cap into a bin. A nurse appeared at his side. "Would you like coffee, Doctor?"

"I need to see the husband."

"Right here, Dr. McCoy."

Leonard turned. The small Ferengi stood between two of the guards. Both carried fluid bags. "My wife Ucis," he asked. Fear hung in his dark eyes as he looked at the red Ferengi blood on Dr. McCoy's scrubs.

"Your wife is in ICU recovering. She made it through surgery. From the size of the embryonic sack I'm guessing that she's three to four weeks pregnant. There was a scrap on the sack. I sealed it with a silicon base compatible to Ferengi blood types. If the pregnancy survives the trauma of the attack and operation," he paused. "It depends on the shock to your wife's system. She'll need more blood and fluids."

Turol sucked in a breath. "Ucis will have everything that she needs. A Ferengi fleet is headed this way. No one attacks a Ferengi bank or Ferengi family and gets away with it. You will take care of Ucis until it arrives."

"The Enterprise and the San Raphael are due here in two days." Leonard said.

"Yes, yes." Turol waved a hand. "So will a Ferengi fleet." One of the guards carrying the fluid bags hurried off to ICU and Nurse Dee. "I have already assigned guards for your family. You will also be guarded, Doctor." Turol took a breath. "When may I see Ucis?"

"If you put on a gown you may sit with her." Leonard said. He was only too well aware from his classes at the Star Fleet Academy how tight the bonds of family were to Ferengi.

Once Turol and guards, minus the one assigned to him, left Leonard went to the showers. The hot shower was enough to remove the aches from his tired muscles.

The guard tapped on the shower. "Doctor, there has been an incident in the loading dock on the station. I hear them calling all doctors."

Leonard took a deep breath. He shut off the water and grabbed a towel. It was going to be a long day. He silently prayed that the guards assigned to his family would keep them safe. As he pulled on clean scrubs Leonard went into doctor mode.

 **TBC**

 _%%%%%_

 _In canon Worf was an orphan. He was raised by a human family._

 _2\. It only makes sense that the Ferengi would protect their banks and families. They are described as having a protective attitude about their families._


	9. Chapter 9

**Battle Born**

 _With fire and steel did the gods forge_

 _the Klingon heart._

 _And the heart said..I am alone,_

 _And the gods made another heart._

 _And the second heart said_

 _if we join no force can stop us._

 _And they destroyed the gods._

 _Legend of the Klingon hearts._

Chapter Nine

Leonard's hair was still damp as he jogged to the emergency room. His guard ran at his side. Both men came to a halt when they reached the chaos. Orderlies pushed gurneys with wounded humans and Vera citizens on them.

"I'm glad you're here, Dr. McCoy." Dr. Faro greet him. The sounds of crying and moans of pain came from all around them. "A faction of separatists got onto the station. They attacked a transport and a tour ship."

A nurse hurried passed them. Leonard froze. Lavender blood was splattered on her uniform. "What tour ship?" Fear leaped into his heart.

"Dr. McCoy," a young Vera doctor ran along side a gurney. Leonard felt horror as he spotted an unconscious Thass on the gurney. "Her heart's beating but something is wrong. Her blood pressure is falling." The young doctor said.

"Damned it! Klingons have two eight chamber hearts. Prep her for surgery." Leonard knew that he shouldn't operate on Thass but, there wasn't anyone else in the hospital who'd even studied Klingon physiology. Good God in heaven, he couldn't lose one of his wives.

"I've contacted Turol," the guard told Leonard. "He'll get you Klingon blood."

"Thanks," Leonard prayed it would be enough. He didn't even want to know why or how Turol could get Klingon blood.

%%%%%

On another section of the space station Dyla's body hit the metal wall. She heard Worf and Savanna crying. Hannah was screaming. Jo shouted. Dyla slid down the wall. Lavender blood ran from her head wound. She would die a Klingon warrior.

" _Come, woman." The tall muscular Klingon reached over the side of the ship extending a muscular arm towards Dyla._

" _Please," a white haired woman with blue eyes stood next to Dyla. "My Leonard and the children need you. Your sister wife needs you. She is badly injured. Leonard fights to save her." The woman holds out a hand. A small half Klingon girl steps forward._

" _Mama if you go I won't be born."_

" _She'll be born when the peaches bloom on earth." The white haired lady smiles. "She'll be my Leonard's last daughter."_

 _Dyla looked to the waiting ship. If she stays with Leonard she'll have four daughters to teach to be strong women. "I must stay with my family."_

 _The warrior grinned showing sharp white teeth. "Raise my son to be a warrior. You are a good heart." Wind filled the black sails. The ship surges forward. "I will come back when you are ready." He shouted. The ship disappeared._

Dyla sucked in a breath. Worf and Savanna were screaming from their baby buggy. Vera men were dragging Jo and Hannah away. Adrenaline shot through Dyla. Her double hearts pumped strength through her body. She leaped to her feet. Dyla reached the man who had Hannah first. She grabbed his arm yelling a Klingon war cry. It might be a good day to die but, death would just have to wait.

Her cry echoed through the corridor as she dislocated his arm and broke it at the elbow. Dyla swung Hannah behind her. "Stay with your brother and sister!" She shouted. She hurled the screaming man against the men trying to drag Jo away. They went down in a tangle of arms and legs.

Further down the corridor two Klingons heard her war cry. "A Klingon woman!" They ran to fight at her side.

On the floor Jo managed to grab her stun phaser. She swung it against one man still holding her and fired. The man screamed. "Oh. Oops." She snarled. "That must be the highest setting." She rolled away as Dyla pulled the men off of her. They bodies hit the metal walls.

The two Klingon warriors cut off more of the separatists trying to reach them. Their warrior cries fueled Dyla. She pulled Jo to her feet. "Come." She wanted to fight but the children came first. "We must get the children back to the ship." Lavender blood ran down the side of her face. She shows sharp teeth. Only a fool with death wish would come between a Klingon mother and her young.

%%%%%

A small black and white beagle whimpered as he got unsteadily to his feet. Lavender blood had been splattered on his small body. He sniffed around as he looked for Thass. He could smell her blood.

Moving around bodies and passed people Athos sniffed the air. He trotted off in the direction the medics had taken Thass. As he ducked around people's legs he caught a stray scent.

Hannah.

Athos' pace picked up. His nails clicked on the metal floor. He sniffed the air. Hannah was in danger. He darted passed a group of fighting people. Hannah needed him. He broke into a dead run. The sound of his nails against the metal floor lost in the sounds of people shouting.

%%%

Two bank guards fought their way to Dyla and Jo. "We're close to a Ferengi watch maker's shop. Come with us. We've been sent by Turol to protect you."

Abandoning the double baby buggy Dyla carried Worf and Savanna. Jo carried Hannah. "We need to get this family to safety." One guard shouted to a Klingon. The warrior grunted showing sharp teeth. He fired his phaser at a group of Vera separatists. "Go!" He shouted.

With the Klingons guarding their backs the group made it down the corridor. It was several turns before they reached a closed shop. The guards at the door recognized the bank guard uniforms and let them in.

The bank guard's dark eyes swept over the Ferengi watch maker and his family. "Sir," he said. "We need to evacuate you and your family to the Galactic Star until the Ferengi Fleet can arrive."

They all heard scratching at the door followed by a sharp bark. "Athos." Hannah cried. The guard opened the door. Athos ran to Hannah. She dropped to her knees. He leaped up into her arms.

%%%

 _Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,_

 _And learned too late, they grieved it on its way._

 _Do not go gently into that good night._

 _-Dylan Thomas_

Leonard sat on a bench inside the locker room. He sobbed. It had been an exhausting five hour surgery. His whole body shook from fatigue.

"She's going to make it." Dr. Faro gripped Leonard's shoulder. The incoming injured had trickled down to a few. The Galactic Star had sent both its doctors to assist.

"Doc," the bank guard said. "Your wife Dyla and the children are safe on the Galactic Star. Let's get you home to them. We've got a guard on your wife Thass."

Leonard looked up. Jim would be coming. His family would be safe on the Enterprise. "Yes, I need to get home."

Dr. Faro helped him strip out of his bloody scrubs and shoved Leonard under a hot shower. Once he was washed off Leonard dressed with shaking hands into another clean Star Fleet uniform.

"It has been an honor working with you, Dr. McCoy." Dr. Faro meant it. He'd learned a lot and not just in the practice of medicine.

"Thanks," Leonard nods. "You're a good doctor. Don't let anyone bully you." He give Dr. Faro a pat on the shoulder as he left.

Leonard with two embassy guards and a bank guard walked the now quiet corridors to the hatch where they can board the Galactic Star. A team of well armed guards stood at the hatch. The leader greeted Dr. McCoy. "The Captain will make an important announcement tomorrow."

Leonard has a suspicion on what the captain will announce. Athos barks when they reach his apartment. The guards take up position at the door. Jo greets him with a hug. "Daddy, is Thass," Jo looks up worried into his sad red rimmed eyes.

"Thass is in the ICU with Ucis." Leonard is relieved when Hannah comes and hugs his leg. "She's resting so she can get strong enough to come home to us. Where is Dyla?"

"Here, husband." Dyla comes to Leonard. "Worf and Savanna have been fed. They are finally sleeping."

Leonard hold his arm out to her. She moves into a hug. Leonard kisses her. "I don't know what I'd do without either you or Thass."

"We're leaving on the Enterprise together. Right, Daddy?" Jo looks up at her father. Her daddy needs her.

"Yes, honey. All of us are leaving together. I'll have Thass transferred to Sickbay as soon as the Enterprise arrives."

Even though he protests that he's not hungry both Dyla and Jo insist that he sit down to dinner. "The ship steward had dinner sent up." Jo explained. Hannah yawned her way through a bowl of green jello. It has cherries in it. It's her new favorite food.

"Mama Dyla's head got hurt," Hannah yawned. "Is my mama Thass going to be home soon?"

"Dyla," Leonard turned worried eyes to her.

"The ship's doctor treated me." Dyla smiled at Leonard. "It was minor. He did prescribe some arsenic pills.*" She is already feeling more like her old self.

"Arsenic," Leonard frowned. Information about Klingons and arsenic rises from an almost forgotten from a corner of his tired mind. Suddenly the symptoms that Dyla had been showing make sense. "You need arsenic and so does Thass."

One call to the hospital and Thass is receiving a necessary dose of arsenic. Later that night Leonard curls up against Dyla.

 _Leonard opens his eyes. He is standing on the deck of a sailing ship. Wind billows out the black sails. He can smell the salt in the air._

" _My wife has chosen to stay with you. Your seed will give her the daughter she's always wanted." A tall fierce looking Klingon is standing next to Leonard. "Take care of Dyla, my son and the daughter."_

" _I will." Leonard promises._

"Husband." Leonard opens his eyes. Dyla is leaning over him. "Are you alright?"

"I need you." Leonard says simply. He tugs at his pajama bottoms.

Dyla lifts her night gown and pulls him into and on her. "I need you too." She whispers in his ear. Her sharp teeth rub against his ear. Their lovemaking is gentle and quiet. Leonard falls asleep after exhausted.

Dyla gets up to shower and put on a clean dress. Turol's guards had found their shopping bags and brought them to the ship. Dyla braids her hair into a single braid. It will be morning soon. Worf and Savanna will wake hungry. She is a Klingon woman. She will take care of the family.

%%%%

Leonard wakes finding a small head of red hair resting against his cheek. Hannah is curled up on top of the blanket. "Hey," he says in a sleep thick voice. "Hannah. Are you alright baby?" He gently brushed her tangle of hair away from her face.

"I had a bad dream," Hannah whispered. "Is my mommy going to heaven?"

"Your mommy is getting better. I'm going to check on her this morning." Leonard kissed the top of Hannah's warm head.

Jo leans in through the partially open bedroom door. "Daddy, Dyla and I made breakfast. The captain wants to see you as soon as possible."

"Jim," Leonard is aware that he is only wearing pajama bottoms under the blanket.

"No daddy. The captain of this ship." Jo smiled. "Come on, Hannah. Daddy needs to get up and dress."

Hannah scoots off of the bed. "Daddy should wear pajamas." Athos lets out a bark from the open door. He wags a happy tail. "Your face is scratchy." Hannah darts through the door.

Running a hand through his hair Leonard yawns. He needed a shower and to shave. In the shower he let the hot water run over his muscular body. He snorted as he thought of Dyla and Thass. Who would have thought that he, Leonard Horatio McCoy would end up a polygamist with two Klingon wives. Lathering up the soap part of his mind worried that Thass still might not make it.

The ritual of shaving calmed him. Leonard found a clean Star Fleet uniform hanging on the door of the bathroom. He smiled. Dyla could be an attentive wife.

It took two cups of coffee and half a plate of eggs and sausage gravy over biscuits before Leonard was ready to hear about what happened on the station. "I don't want anyone leaving the Galactic Star before the Enterprise gets here."

"I need a pink phaser." Hannah piped up.

"You're too young." Leonard said firmly. One look at Jo's and Leonard knows that both of his girls are going to need lots of reassurances. "I'm going to meet with the captain and then check on Thass. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Men brought Thass' share of the game." Dyla pauses from feeding Worf. "I want to store it on the ship Thass bought. Our ship is docked in the Galactic Star's shuttle bay."

Leonard almost protests but, he frowns as he thinks. "Jo and Hannah need to stay here with the babies."

Jo gives a nod. "I can teach Hannah to sew her teddy bear."

"Bring my mommy back." Hannah whispered.

%%%%

Leonard is surprised to see people running in the corridors as he walks to the bridge of the Galactic Star. Most everyone has bags from the station. "You should stock up, doctor." A craggy faced man tells him as he leads a couple of teen boys towards the dinning area. "We're going to pull out."

Captain Andres Fisker is a tall seemingly older version of Jim Kirk. Handsome with just the right amount of gray at the temples Captain Fisker's image on any advertisement would sell any cruise. Holding out a hand he welcomes Dr. McCoy. "I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances." The handshake is firm.

"As am I." Leonard notes that the white uniformed bridge crew moves quietly and efficient. He is hit with homesickness for the Enterprise.

"I'm going to be straight with you." Captain Fisker lead Leonard over to where they could see the planet below the station. "The Galactic Star is the largest cruise liner parked here. We're supposed to be on a tea and biscuit circuit."

Leonard's eyebrow went up. "Tea and biscuit?"

Captain Fisker let out a sigh. "It is a routine run where we take passengers to safe designated areas for fun vacations. Even the hunting excursions are done on supposed safe well managed parks. The Galactic Star isn't equipped to fight off any attacks. There's going to be an investigation on why we were sent out here. Heads back at headquarters are going to roll. At least my protest is on record."

"You're pulling out." Leonard said. He stuck by worry. Thass can't be moved without a specialized biobed. He hasn't seen any at the hospital.

"I don't want this ship to be collateral damage when the Ferengi fleet arrives. And we're a fat juicy target for anyone wanting to make a statement. I've seen the aftermath of what happens when someone attacks a Ferengi bank. I've got four dead passengers in the ship's morgue already. It's my duty as captain to get my passengers safely back to Federation space and home."

A young looking blond female yeoman runs up with several computer tablets for the captain. Leonard is again struck with the similarity to Jim.

Looking up Captain Fisker hands the tablets back to the yeoman. "The captains of the other smaller cruise ships don't want to chance leaving on their own. We're all falling back to the station on Wry. In a pinch the Galactic Star can make warp seven. That would mean leaving small ships that can only make warp two behind. My Viking ancestors would have picked them off."

"I can't move Thass until she's stable." Leonard is already mentally counting the hours for the arrival of the Enterprise. "What about the incoming Star Fleet ships? The Enterprise is on her way."

"She will be here at zero six hundred hours. Along with the Ferengi fleet and several Klingon battle cruisers. The Ferengi moved their bank onto my ship." Leonard is surprised. This is bad news. If the Ferengi are pulling their bank, all hell is expected to break out.

"This is just more than a local conflict." Captain Fisker said. "You have two hours to get every injured passenger back on the Galactic Star. Those including your wife who don't make it will be left behind. I'm sorry."

"Take my family to safety." Leonard can't abandon Thass. A McCoy doesn't leave a wife or children behind. "I'm staying."

"Good luck, sir," Captain Fisker said sincerely. They shake hands again.

Leonard is at a run barely aware that he is accompanied by guards. At the hospital Dee has already orchestrated moving less injured passengers from the Galactic Star to the lobby. "Doctor." Her mother is holding a small child with an injured arm. "These passengers are ready to be discharged."

A little out of breath Leonard signs his authorization. "Thank you, Nurse." Dropping his voice he adds, "The ship's hospital will need a good nurse. Your mother can find work in the ship's nursery. Don't come back."

"Thank you." Dee whispers.

Biobeds with more seriously injured passengers are brought to the lobby. Dr. Faro and an attractive woman at his side come to Dr. McCoy. "My apartment house was attacked."

Leonard can see that every biobed is accompanied by an orderly or nurse with family members at their side. "Let them know you're a doctor."

"We were already advised that we can be evacuated if we reached the Galactic Star." Leonard nods. Captain Fisker is so very Jim like. He's prepared to stay.

A dozen domed ICU biobeds come next through the double doors. "These are usually reserved for only the very rich." Dr. Faro smiled. "I commandeered them. I thought you might do the same."

Several armed bank guards accompany Ucis' covered biobed. "Thass." Leonard hurried to her side. Her eyes are closed but monitors show she is stable. Her breathing is aided by a machine. "Thank you," he called after Dr. Faro.

An alarm sounds. "All personal to your designated evacuation section."

Leonard draws a deep breath. He walks fast to keep up with Thass' biobed.

 _Thass throws a demon over board. She hears the lusty laughs of warrior Klingons around her. Gripping the well balanced bat'leth she knocks another demon from the rail._

 _She looks around. They are sailing choppy seas. A single Klingon warrior is standing on a small rock sticking out of the choppy seas. He is battling demons. They head straight for him. A tall muscular Klingon leans over extending an arm. "Your family has earned you a place." He shouts._

 _A demon leaps on Thass' back. She screams a war cry ripping it free and tossing it over board into the sea._

" _Mama."_

 _Thass turns her head. Hannah. "I must go back."_

 _The warrior is pulled on board. His rescuer turns to Thass. "You may go back." He grins showing sharp teeth. There is a small boy at his side. The boy has Leonard's blue eyes. There is a small medical device hanging around his neck._

" _The boy can stay here. You earned him a place as a warrior. Or, you can take him with you. He has the gift of healing from the old gods. There will be no more children for you."_

 _Thass holds out a hand to her son. "Come."_

Alarms sound as Thass sucks in a deep breath. Her dark eyes fly open. They meet Leonard's tear filled blue eyes. "I thought I'd lost you, Thass."

Thass reached up and pulls the tube out of her nose. Leonard tries to stop her. "I'm pregnant," she whispers through a rough and raw feeling throat.

Nurse Chapel hurried over. "Doctor, we've got to brace all the biobeds. Jim is ordering the Enterprise to warp."

 **TBC**

*Doctor's Orders by Diane Duane


	10. Chapter 10

**Battle Born**

 _Author's note:_ All warnings and disclaimers on Chapter One. No beta reader. More notes at end of story.

%%%%%%

 _Oh, tears make a kaleidoscope in your eyes_

 _And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I_

 _And, love, if your wings are broken_

 _Borrow mine 'til yours are open, too_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you._

 _-Rachel Platten_

Chapter Ten

"Thass may or may not be pregnant." Dr. Andrea Davis said cautiously. Her softened pixie cut blond hair framing a perfect oval face added to the impression that the willowy thirty year old doctor in her crisp uniform and perfectly manicured nails was more concerned with appearances than patients. Fortunately, Leonard knew that Jim would never allow any doctor to be assigned to the Enterprise if they didn't have the credentials.

"It is simply too early to tell. Any test I run could be a false negative or read as a false positive. Even with the advance equipment we have." Andrea pointed out.

Dr. Leonard McCoy sighed unhappily. Being a doctor he knew the limits that even the Federation's medicine had. He crossed his arms over his muscular chest. Thass was resting quietly again with various intravenous bottles hooked to her. "I had the hospital give her a high dose of arsenic." Grief tugged inside of him. "Klingons need arsenic."

"The zygote would mostly likely be only a quarter Klingon." Dr. Davis said. "The pregnancy may become nonviable." She said gently. "On the other hand Klingon hybrids are surprisingly resilient and defy all odds to survive. If the zygote has enough Klingon DNA it will survive the arsenic treatment. I've delivered several Klingon hybrids that not only survived poisonings attempts on their mothers but, are currently healthy children."

Leonard drew in a long breath. "Thass thought that she was barren. It will devastate her if she lost the baby. I, however, would be devastated to lose Thass." His hazel eyes meet Andrea's light eyes. "The loss of my wife would be more shattering to me than a possible unborn child."

Andrea heard the unspoken request. Even so, she had to consider the unborn child. "Considering the dosage of arsenic that the mother received, it would be possible to hold off giving her anymore arsenic until the fetus reaches six weeks."

Leonard nodded slowly. His eyes were on Thass' sleeping form. At the moment she didn't look like the strong, short tempered woman who'd gone through hell and back. "I can't lose her." He repeated.

"If holding off on anymore arsenic proves to be harmful," Andrea spoke quietly, "I'll give her a dose. But, if both mother and fetus can make it to six weeks we can do DNA modification."

"Genetic modification has been outlawed," Leonard managed to look shocked.

"Not cross DNA combinations," Andrea said. "Parents in polygamist families sometimes what a three parent or more combination in a child. Your first wife Dyla could contribute Klingon DNA making her a 'mother' to the fetus."

Leonard rubbed his chin. Thass would want him to take any chance to save her child. On the other hand he didn't want to end up on some godforsaken prison planet doing hard labor. Or to have Thass and Dyla ripped away from their children. "I'd like to check out the science and legal issues before we decide."

"Of course, Leonard." Andrea smiled. "You might also want to check on gene therapy for fetus who have inherited diseases."

Leonard ran a hand through his thick dark hair. "Thank you, Dr. Davis. I've been cleared for duty. I'll check on some of my patients."

"If I'm not interrupting might I borrow Dr. McCoy?" A young black doctor had come through Sickbay to the critical care section of Sickbay.

"I'm cleared for duty," Leonard repeated. He smiled at Dr. Davis. "Thank you again."

"I'm Dr. Geoffrey M'Benga," the young doctor held his hand out to Leonard.

"Dr. Leonard McCoy." Leonard shook the young doctor's hand. He gave one last look at Thass who was still sleeping peacefully. Thanks to the various intravenous fluids she'd lost some of her washed out look. "My wife is resting. I'll be back later to check on her." He turned back to the young black doctor. "I understand that you have been taking care of Nyota's pregnancy."

"I interned on Vulcan." Geoffrey said. "A Vulcan Human hybrid isn't as sterile as most would assume." They walked from the critical care section of Sickbay back to where less critical patients were being treated. Nyota was on a biobed. Spock hovered at her side. A small baby bump stood out on her abdomen.

"Doctor," Spock said in greeting. Nyota smiled up at him. "Thank you, Dr. McCoy the ginger helped a lot with the nausea."

Geoffrey checked the readings on the biobed while Leonard came over to pat Nyota gently on her hand. "Young lady, I'm glad that I could help. However," he gave her a stern look. "You need to eat more for you and the baby. You're a little too thin."

A frown appeared on Geoffrey's face. "Nyota, your calcium levels are low. I'm going to prescribe some calcium for you to take in addition to your prenatal vitamins. You might also want to increase your dairy intake."

Nyota made a face. "I can't keep milk down even the replicated stuff. And cheese is giving me gas."

"Might an old country doctor interject some thoughts?" Leonard smiled at Geoffrey.

"By all means," Geoffrey said. He'd read up on Dr. Leonard H. McCoy and knew that the man wasn't just an old country doctor.

"Back home I'd advise a young pregnant lady to fix up collard greens or okra to lift her calcium levels. A spinach salad with kale would also help. Just go easy on the dressing and watch your salt levels." Leonard smiled at Nyota. "And you might send Spock to ask Sulu for some of the watercress that he's growing. It's another good source of calcium. A good diet along with your prenatal vitamins should have you and the little one in good shape."

Spock seemed pleased. "I will research other vegetables for calcium." Nyota smiled affectionately up at Spock.

Geoffrey almost let out a sigh. "With all the medical courses I had to study I'm afraid that my nutrition classes were neglected. It is unfortunate that Star Fleet hasn't thought of adding a nutritionist to staff star ships."

Leonard checked the biobed readings. "Good food and plenty of rest can work wonders for the body. I grew up in a household where eating good nutritious food was empathized." He paused. He looked to Dr. M'Benga. "You're giving the fetus copper shots."

Before Dr. M'Benga could answer the female voice of the computer alerted the doctors of an accident in engineering. "Code Francis in Engineer." *

"I'll take it." Dr. McCoy said. He grabbed a medical kit. A petite Asian looking nurse that Leonard didn't recognized came to his side with a kit of her own plus she had a hand on a fold up anti gravity chair. The two left Sickbay together. "I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy." He said.

"Nurse Tama Inoue," she said. "I transferred from Yorktown to replace another nurse."

They walked briskly to the turbo lift. It was a quick ride down to Engineering. The amount of people hovering a round someone on the floor seemed to question the call of Code Francis. "All right people," Scotty looked very relieved. "Back to your stations. Dr. McCoy is here." The gruff relief in his voice greeted Leonard.

The red shirted engineering crewmen and women quickly moved away revealing Carol Marcus-Kirk sitting on the floor. She flushed with embarrassment. "I just twisted my bl-uh ankle." Her face turned a deeper shade of red. Living up to the expectations of the Enterprise's crew was getting to her.

Leonard knelt down by her out stretched leg. "Sorry my first meeting back with you is under these circumstances, Carol." He smiled warmly at her. "Well, looks like someone knew to put an ice pack and elevate your leg."

Keenser poked his head out from behind some machinery. Scotty smiled then quickly mocked scowled. "You get back to work. We're way behind with the refitting." He said in a raised voice. "Anyone else need to be reminded?" He looked around. Anyone left lingering scurried away back to their almost forgotten stations.

Focusing his attention on Carol's ankle Leonard frowned slightly at the swollen and bruised appearance of the ankle. He ran the tricorder over the ankle. "Did you hear any sounds when you twisted your ankle." He asked.

"Popping sound like popcorn." Carol stared unhappily at her leg.

"Uh huh," Leonard looked at the readings. Her readings were much too high. He placed a gentle hand on her leg just above the ankle. Not only were the tendons torn from the ankle bone but, it appeared she had several fractured bones in her foot. It was the old healed breaks that concerned him.

"Mum," Carol bit back a moan of pain. "It hurts."

"I'm sorry, Carol." Leonard eyed her baby bump. "We're going to get you back to Sickbay. It looks like you tore the tendons from around your ankle." He didn't add the broken bones.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Carol swore. "I'm behind in projects. Dr. M'Benga restricted me from just about everything." Angry tears appeared in her eyes. "I'm pregnant not unhealthy."

"Why don't we get you back to Sickbay, Carol."Leonard said gently. "I'll check things out. We can discuss the baby and restrictions. I'm not one to restrict a healthy woman with a healthy pregnancy from work. It's just like my grandmother used to say. Keep a hen from going out to scratch in the yard just because she's brooding eggs and you got a mad hen on your hands."

Carol looked at Leonard with an open mouth then she managed a small laugh. Leonard patted her shoulder. He and Nurse Inoue slid the unfolded anti gravity chair under her. With a simple touch of buttons the chair rose. The seat extended so that Carol could keep her leg extended. The trio headed back to Sickbay.

Spock met them as they came out of the turbo lift. "I have informed the captain. Jim is on his way to Sickbay."

Leonard looked at Carol. Even without the tricorder he could see that her anxiety levels were rising. "Spock, could you tell Jim to wait until I check out Carol."

The turbo lift further down the corridor pinged open. "Too late," Spock almost sighed.

"Shall I head him off at the pass?" Nurse Tama Inoue asked. Her serious but twinkling dark eyes looked up at Leonard. Spock's right eyebrow went up at the unknown phrase. He made a mental note to ask Nyota later.

"By all means." Leonard said with a smile. They maneuvered the anti gravity chair into Sickbay. "You a fan of American westerns, Tama?"

"Grew up watching vintage westerns with my mother and brother," Tama said. "My father was a surgeon. He spent a lot of time at the hospital. Mom and I got into westerns. She even entered a western themed quilt in the annual quilt festive in Tokyo*."

Jim came racing into Sickbay. "Carol, are you and the baby alright?" He looked sweaty and panicky.

"Why don't you let me examine her, Jim?" Leonard spoke up quickly. He and Tama guided the anti gravity chair next to a free biobed. Tama used her body to block Jim from getting close to the biobed.

She and Leonard carefully slid Carol over onto the biobed.

"Jim, there are times when the rooster is right in sounding the alarm over a shadow from the sky. And other times it's a kite in the sky and not a chicken hawk."

"You and your colorful metaphors," Jim snapped. "Help Carol."

"Oh, buck up, Jim." Carol snapped. Her reading on the biobed monitor indicated her stress levels were going up at a rapid pace. "And don't go passing out on me. I twisted my ankle. Go back to running the ship."

Leonard looked with alarm from Carol to Jim.

Christine Chapel calmly came over with two old fashion looking paper bags. She handed one to Jim and one to Tama who gave it to Carol. "Captain Kirk," Christine said sternly. "Dr. McCoy is perfectly capable of taking care of Carol." Jim was breathing into the offered paper bag. "Why don't you go back to the bridge until we call you."

Understanding Jim's anxiety Leonard said. "Jim, I'll take good care of Carol. You can come back down and check on her at lunch time. She needs a little undisturbed rest."

Spock stepped up to Jim's side. "Captain, perhaps it would be best if we return to the bridge. Dr. McCoy will call you down when you are allowed back in Sickbay to see Carol."

Wearily Jim sighed. "Alright," he admitted defeat. His shoulders slumped.

The doors to Sickbay opened revealing Jo and Hannah. "We're supposed to let my-our dad know to get lunch at the mess today." Jo explained. "The head chief is letting Dyla make a stew in the galley."

"Stew," Carol bolted upright. She removed the paper bag from her face. "What kind of stew?"

Jo and Hannah came over to where Jim was standing. "On a hunt Thass killed an animal kind of like a big cow." Jo explained. "Her hunting party got it to us before we left Vera."

"What does it taste like," Carol's eyes were bright. Both Leonard and Spock looked in surprise at Carol.

"I had some before," Jo said. "Tastes like a really good piece of beef." Nyota looked a little sick.

"With carrots and potatoes," Hannah chimed in. "The chief said that he's making a big batch of biscuits to go with it. And pie." She added.

"Biscuits," Carol whimpered. "Jim," she said sternly. "I want stew."

"Yes, Carol." Jim said. He stood anxiously like a little boy waiting to please a girl on the playground.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "We've got to talk later, Jim." He looked to Jo and Hannah. "Let Dyla know I'll be there for lunch." Turning to Spock he said. "Take the captain back to the bridge."

Spock took a hold of Jim's arm. "Carol is in good hands." He led Jim out of Sickbay just behind Jo and Hannah.

"Now, young lady. Let's take care of that ankle." Leonard said.

"Are you going to put me out?" Carol looked worriedly up at Dr. McCoy.

"No," Leonard said. Tama pushed a cart of supplies over to the side of the biobed. "Thanks to modern medicine I can apply a local anesthesia to your leg. It won't harm the fetus."

Carol sighed. "This pregnancy has sidelined me in ways I never expected. Sometimes I think that I should have taken the abortion option when it was offered." She lay back down on the biobed.

Tamra quietly pulled the curtains to give Carol privacy. She next fixed a screen over her leg so that Carol couldn't see what was happening with her ankle.

"You're not happy about the pregnancy?" Leonard applied antibiotic gel to his hands.

Staring up at the ceiling Carol said. "Jim and I had been talking about moving in together. We'd been looking at engagement ring designs." She let out another sigh. She heard the hiss of the hypodermic. Her leg slowly got numb. "Jim was excited. I guess I didn't stop to think what having a baby would entail."

"You don't have to be so restricted," Leonard accepted another hypodermic filled with a noninflammatory medication to reduce swelling. "You do need to get your blood pressure down."

"Uh huh," Carol said.

"Have you tried meditation." Leonard frowned at the alarming amount of old healed damage he found in her foot.

"I'm not a Vulcan." Carol snorted.

"Humans mediate too," Leonard said gently. "Buddhists are the champions of mediating but, you'll find a number of studies that indicate that mediating is good for us humans." Readings from his tricorder indicated that Carol's leg was numb enough for him to begin taking care of the damage to her ankle and foot.

"Working more than an hour a day would be more beneficial than mediation." Carol replied.

"Tell you what," Leonard carefully reattached a tendon. "Why don't you consider some meditation and I'll check over your projects with Commander Spock."

"Why Commander Spock," Carol looked at Leonard over the screen.

"Commander Spock is in charge of the Science Department. He'll no doubt welcome you back."

"Alright," Carol said. She looked a little dubious.

"If you don't bring your blood pressure down it will be a mote point." Leonard said. "I don't want the fetus in any distress."

Guilt sent a flush over Carol's face. "I know I've lost a little weight. I've had morning and night sickness plus beastly headaches. The headaches are like crushing bands around my head."

Leonard frowned as he attached another tendon. "Sounds like tension headaches. I'll check you over as soon as I clean up your ankle."

Carol nodded and closed her eyes. Leonard worked to clean up the damage to Carol's ankle and foot.

Across Sickbay Thass' eyes moved under her closed eyelids. The monitors above the biobed read that she was deep in REM sleep.

%%%%

 _Thass stood in a strange room. Ancient scrolls filled one wall. Tiny ladders stretched up the shelves._

 _A tiny table and chair were in the middle of the room. A very large scroll was attached to a frame by the table as if a tiny person was studying it."Who is here." She shouted._

" _A Klingon woman came here," said a female voice. A very small woman stood in front of a billowing curtain. Thass could see a vast forest beyond the curtain. "Klingons have their own beliefs." The eighteen inch woman paused. She frowned slightly up at Thass. "You carry one of the tribe."_

" _I carry my husband's child. I am second wife to Leonard McCoy." Thass said proudly. Her hands went to her belly. She couldn't feel the infant yet. She had been promised her son would be there._

" _We know the McCoy name. Before the family became McCoy a medicine man saved a little person." The tiny woman smiled. Her amber skin dress reminded Thass of the animals she'd skinned when hunting. "Many generations have passed since then." The tiny woman walked around the table. She looked out to the forest."Since that time the family has given aid to little people* many times. Never has any of them asked for anything in return. Nor have any given away their knowledge of us."_

" _Why am I here," demanded Thass._

" _You were given medicine that will poison your child." The tiny woman said._

" _NO." Thass held her hands over her still flat belly. "I can't lose him. I can't have another."_

 _Tilting her head the tiny woman's long dark hair hung over one shoulder. "Are you asking for help?"_

Looking down Thass frowned. "You are tiny to be a goddess."

 _Laughing the tiny woman shook her head. "I'm not a goddess. I can influence some things. The medicine won't kill your son if you ask."_

" _I will pay any price," Thass swore. "Help me."_

" _No price will be asked." The tiny woman sighed. "Much is owed to this family. However, saving your child will change things for both you and Leonard. And for the other wife. A great change already shifted things in this universe giving Leonard Klingon wives. His first daughter has made a choice that is changing again the waterways your family now travels in."_

Thass sucked in a breath. "I will do what ever is asked."

" _Nothing, child, will be asked of you in exchange for saving your son's life." The tiny woman smiled. "However, I do have a warning. Forces are coming your way that will demand that all the children of your family have a warrior's heart."_

" _I am a Klingon," Thass said proudly. "I will teach my, Leonard, and Dyla's children to have a Klingon warrior's heart."_

 _Nodding the tiny woman said. "A daughter much wanted will come to your sister wife when the peaches bloom near the old creek. The child will be born with the mark of the little people. If you want Leonard to live to raise all of his children then you must seek the knowledge that the old wise Vulcan left."_

" _I will." Thass vowed._

" _Then fight. It is all I ask for you to save Leonard. His family is honored among us."_

 _%%%%%_

Dr. Andrea Davis walked over to check the monitor above Thass. She frowned. "The readings seem off." She reached up and adjusted the machine. Readings suddenly fluctuated. "Oh crap." She hit the alarm as it sent out a silent warning to the nurse's station.

Nurse Chapel came running over. "Doctor." Dr. M'Benga was right behind her.

"Get me an antidote for arsenic poisoning, stat. She's more human than Klingon." Andrea swore under her breath. "What idiot messed with the monitor?" Dr. M'Benga began carefully removing some of the intervenes needles.

So focused on Carol Leonard didn't hear the doors slide closed in the critical care section of Sickbay. Nurse Tama heard. She gently used a clean sterile towel to wipe off sweat from Leonard's face. The curtains around Carol's biobed cut off their view.

"Dr. McCoy. I wanted an engagement ring." Carol held up her hand looking at the plain gold band on her left ring finger. "And a real wedding in a castle. I wanted to walk down the aisle wearing a gaudy white dress that had a trail a princess length long. And a gaudy awful looking expensive wedding ring that I wear only on formal occasions." She sighed.

Chuckling Leonard said. "You know, Carol. I might be able to help with that. Not with the castle part though." He smiled. "Speaking of wedding rings. I do owe my wives wedding rings. Maybe even real weddings."

"Really," Carol smiled. "And what kind of rings would you get Klingon wives?"

Leonard paused. "I don't know. Maybe something with weapons on them."

Carol laughed.

An hour later Leonard said. "Let's get you closed up. You'll need to stay here in Sickbay so I can keep an eye on you." He raised a hand to forestall Carol's objection. "But, Jim can bring you stew."

In the critical care unit Andrea ordered. "Bring one unit of the emergency plasma we give to starving pregnant women." Nurse Chapel moved quickly.

"Doctor, that's for human patients." M'Benga pointed out.

"Yeah, Geoffrey. According to the correct readings my patient is three quarters human. If she's pregnant I'm going to make damned sure that the little guy has a fighting chance."

 **TBC**

%%%%%

* Various codes are used in hospitals. I'm going to make a leap that in order to keep a full on medical trauma team from rushing though the halls of a star ship for 'simple' accidents, a code would be used by the onsite person to call for medical assistance.

*The annual quilt show in Tokyo is the largest in the world. 2015 had a Little House on the Prairie theme.

*Cherokee believe in Little People. Deforest Kelly was part Cherokee.


	11. Chapter 11

**Battle Born**

Chapter Eleven

 _Children are the living messages_

 _We send to a time_

 _We will not see-_

 _Neil Postman_

 _%%%%%%_

Chapter Eleven

"Damned it, Jim." Leonard scowled at Jim. "Grow a set." He pressed an epinephrine filled hypodermic followed by another antibiotic filled hypodermic syringe against a non bruised area of Jim's neck. "Try not to find things you're allergic to when we're fleeing for our lives."

"Ow." Jim winced. He slapped a bandaged hand against the spot where Bones had given him the multi shots. Blood matted his light hair in several spots. Gasping he shivered as Spock gently tucked a blanket around his splintered broken leg. Spock quickly looked up. Concern was plain on his lean face.

Leonard turned his head. His hazel eyes narrowed at the mumbling Ensign Conner shivering near the mouth of the cave. "Conner, you see Hendorff?" He called out loudly.

The shivering the young man tugged his jacket around his body. "Yes, sir. He and Wong are bringing loads of wood and supplies. They're dragging a loaded sled." His voice rose happily.

They were all grateful for the small portable heater that currently radiated heat in the inside of the small cave. It had taken the bone numbing chill out of the cave. Still, they had to survive at least six more hours in what looked like a major winter storm before the Enterprise could rescue them. A wood fire would not only add more heat but, would also bring psychological comfort to the humans in the team. The fact that Hendorff and Wong had successfully made it to the downed shuttle craft and back gave their spirits a lift.

A slight frown tugged at the edges of Spock's mouth. His stiffened body frame alerted Jim to the fact that something had upset his Vulcan First Officer and friend. "You hear something, Spock?"

"Nothing that Spock and I can't take care of, Jim." Leonard stretched an aching shoulder. He gave Spock a meaningful look before turning back to Jim. "Lay down." He ordered. He gently pushed Jim back down and tucked an extra thermal blanket around his friend and captain. He gave Spock a nod as the Vulcan rose and headed towards the soon to be dressed down crewman.

"If the Federation planet wants the dilithium crystals on this planet they could have given us better intelligence reports." Jim sighed He stared up at the rocky cave ceiling. He reached up to touch his torn shirt collar. "I tore the damned shirt again."

"Yeah," Leonard said dryly. "The uniform company is making a fortune off of you. Really, Jim. You don't need to take suicidal chances to prove you're not pussy whipped." He scowled deeply at Jim.

Jim's mouth dropped open. "Bones," he protested. "I'm not pussy whipped. I'm a married man."

"An armed guard to escort Carol's food to Sickbay?" Leonard silenced Jim's further attempts at a protest. "Your beat hound dog response to all of Carol's increasing shrewish demands are undermining your ability to command."

"She's pregnant." Jim protested again. "It's my baby. I'm responsible for him." He frowned up at the ceiling. "I'm not going to abandon him the way I was abandoned."

"I'm a doctor." Leonard said sarcastically. "The last time I checked there was only one Virgin birth. It still takes two to get a human woman pregnant. You've brought your abandonment issues to this pregnancy and hasty marriage. Carol is miserable and taking it out on you because of the issues she's brought. And you're going to lose the Enterprise because of it all."

Misery settled on Jim's face.

The voices near the cave entrance silenced. Leonard turned his head as Hendorff coughed. The burly security officer stood respectfully a few feet away shivering with an arm load of wood. Snow covered his shoulders. Wong was pulling a small sled of supplies into the cave. "Get the fire started." Leonard snapped. "We need to keep warm to survive."

"Yes, Doctor." Hendorff set the wood down near the pit that he had dug out earlier. A black hand knit beanie covered his bald head. He sniffled as he started putting small branches down to start the fire. The hum of a portable force field generator sounded from the mouth of the cave. Both Wong and a very chased looking Conner joined the group. They dragged the loaded sled over near the others.

Jim frowned. He found his inner captain and sat up. "Lt. Hendorff. Who is watching the entrance?"

"Sir," Hendorff said respectfully. "I brought the newest improved portable force field generator from the shuttle. It has a perimeter alert systems for low visibility like now."

Jim looked to the mouth of the cave. The falling snow made a curtain of white. "Good work, lieutenant." He dropped back down on the unfolded blanket. His leg ached from the injury and the cold. The rest of his body was still complaining about the beating he'd taken.

Wong unzipped his arctic wear jacket. He took out packs of rations from the inside pockets. Several light sticks and two portable lanterns were taken off of the sled.

"Dr. McCoy, thank Mrs. Dyla for the game bags." Hendorff' grinned as he took two bulging game bags from the top of the makeshift sled. "We found some wild chickens. I used my tricorder and we found some potatoes and onions."

"Good job." Jim was grinning like his old self. "Wait," Jim frowned. "Chickens, potatoes and onions are from earth."

"Yes, sir." Hendorff said. "We found the ruins of a cabin and a rusted damaged small ship in the wooded area. The name Vista is still visible on the hull. I pulled the ship's log." He took out a small recorder. "Looks like they lived long enough to homestead for a few years."

"Any remains?" Jim asked. Without Carol to interrupt or second guess him Jim focused on Hendorff's report. That humans had been to Toltec might explain the hostile reception they'd received.

"A family, sir." Both he and Wong emptied the inner pockets of their bulky jackets. "A young boy was killed on impact. From the quick readings I got it looks like the three others survived with broken bones." He held out the tricorder to Jim. "The woman's grave was the oldest. The children died later. They probably starved to death. The man hung himself."

Jim took the tricorder with his uninjured hand. "Thank you, Hendorff." He said grimly.

A shivering Spock sat down next to Jim. "Spock." Leonard cast a worried doctor's eye over him. "Scoot your skinny ass under the blanket next to Jim. You both could benefit from body heat until the fire is going."

The fact that Spock didn't protest worried Leonard. He rubbed his chin feeling the heavy beard stubble. Leonard winched as he touched bruises covered by beard stubble.

"Sir, I got stuff to make Commander Spock a vegetarian soup." Wong spoke up. He pulled out some wrapped carrots and a ration packet from the sled. He held out his tricorder to Spock. "Commander Spock, you might be able to access the Vista's log with my tricorder."

"Thank you, Ensign Wong." Spock managed to take the tricorder with a steady hand. His own tricorder had been damaged in the attempt to keep the angry Toltec warriors from killing Jim.

Leonard tucked the blankets around Spock and Jim. Hendorff rose with two chickens in his hands. "I'm going to skin them by the cave entrance. I can look out and check on the storm."

Jim nodded.

Setting up the light sticks and lanterns Connor looked up. "You know we got cave art here."

An hour later with the aroma of roasted chicken and steaming vegetable soup filling the now warm cave the men contemplated the art that covered the ceiling and walls of the small cave. Jim frowned as he studied the art. "That looks like a greeting ceremony." He pointed to a section of wall across from him.

Spock rose to study the artwork more closely. "Indeed, Captain. It appears that the figures are assembled the way we assembled to greet the court." He tilted his head. "There also appears to be animals and several people not included in our greeting."

Looking at the drawings Leonard mentally replayed the greeting in the courtyard. Another mental image came to mind. "Uh, Jim. Who gave us the intelligence reports on greeting the Toltecs?"

Raising an eyebrow Spock turned to look at Leonard. "You appear to have some insight, Doctor."

"It came out of Admiral Dray's office." Jim said. He turned to look at Leonard.

"Well, I serious suspect that Admiral Dray or someone from his office wants us dead." Leonard said. With the eyes of everyone on him Leonard explained. "I purchased several antique books on Vera station to read to Hannah. One of them turned out to be an odd little book by an explorer. It had this depiction in it." He pointed to the cave art.

"Were you able to read the explanations, Doctor," Spock used his repaired tricorder to record the cave art.

"Yes," Leonard said. "A peace treat or a peaceful first greeting is always accompanied by the offering of sacrifices." He walked over to indicate another drawing of the same scene that had depicted only animals in the second group. "Without any sacrifices to appease the war goddess any envoy is seen as an emissary of war. They are immediately killed and war is declared."

In the silence they heard static come from their com badges. "Captain," Scotty's voice came in between burst of static.

"Scotty." Jim almost shouted. "How are rescue efforts coming?"

"Can't transport you up, Captain. There's no getting through the dilithium crystal debris field around the planet with a transporter beam. We only managed to transmit signals with the aid of a couple of drones that poked holes in the debris field. We can communicate every two hours for five minutes." Scotty's voice came through clear. "The dilithium crystals tear the drones apart. We'll send a shuttle down as soon as the storm lets up. We'll have to sweep the debris field the same way we did for your shuttle."

"Bloody hell, Jim." Carol shouted. "You should have stayed on board."

All there securities officers suddenly found the cave art extremely interesting. Spock released a soft sigh. Leonard scowled.

Jim froze. Images of him losing the Enterprise flashed through his mind. Stories of his father's final sacrifice and images of his mother shot through his mind. He sucked in a lung full of the warm cave air as Carol ranted. "SILENCE DR. MARCUS KIRK!" He scowled at the fire. "Scotty, have Dr. Marcus taken to her quarters. She is confined to quarters until further notice. Understood?"

"AYE! Captain." Scotty sounded delighted. They could hear Carol arguing with security as she was escorted to the turbo lift. "Storm should blow through by tomorrow night, Captain." Scotty sounded happy. "We'll launch the shuttle as soon as the weather opens up."

"Thanks, Scotty. Let us know if things change. Kirk out." Jim stretched his shoulders. "If we didn't get a complete intelligence report we'll need to bypass the usual route of our reports to alert Admiral Pike."

"We can use the Vulcan diplomatic pouch." Spock said. There was a twinkle in his dark eyes.

"I'm hungry," Jim said. He looked over to a chicken still slowly roasting over the fire.

"Being captain expands a lot of energy," Hendorff said cheerfully. "I got four more chickens skinned and ready to cook near enough to the cave entrance to be cool but not frozen."

"It appears as if there is an apology ceremony," Spock said from the back of the cave. He paused. "There seems to be a small marker of some sort also back here."

Using Hendorff as a crutch Jim managed to get back to where Spock was standing. Leonard held one of the light sticks. "You know that's in the book too."

"I can't believe you read such a bloody book to a little girl," Jim said.

"I didn't read it to Hannah." Leonard sounded indignant. "Once I read through it I gave it to Dyla and Thass. They loved it. It is one of their favorite books."

Jim slowly smiled. "I have an idea to save this mission."

By the time the Enterprise was able to establish communications again Jim sent a quick message. A baffled Scotty sent an ensign to Dyla and Thass. A certain book was brought up to the bridge by the two pregnant wives of Dr. McCoy. A message was dispatched to the nearest Federation patrol ship, the Sedona.

Message back from the science ship, the Cordoba. _Hell yes. This is the security team we're going stir crazy. We're in. The egg heads said it would be good break from routine._

Message back from two family asteroid mining ships, the Juggernaut and the Clement. _Count us in too._

Message back from the freighter August. _Sounds like fun._

 _Yes, we'll join the party._ The Sedona replied.

While a nervous Jim tried to make himself comfortable on the folded blanket Nyota was at the console when a message from Earth Command finally reached the Enterprise. She let out a anguished sigh and patted her baby bump. "We're alright." She whispered.

On the planet below Spock raised his head. He frowned slightly. _Nyota_. He sent across their bond. _We're alright._ Came her answer.

"Something wrong, Spock." Leonard handed Spock a cup of hot tea. Worry darkened his hazel eyes.

"I sensed a great deal of anguish in Nyota. She reassured me that both she and the baby are well." Spock accepted the hot tea. He noted that Leonard's hand shook.

"She probably just worried about getting your skinny green ass back up there with her." Leonard snorted. He scowled into the fire. "With those ears of yours you probably hear snow falling."

Hendorff eyed Leonard with concern. He'd been warned that an especially belligerent attitude by the doctor could be followed by depression. Spock studied the tired looking doctor. "You have been under a great deal of stress for a considerable amount of time, doctor."

"You think," snapped Leonard. He scrubbed his face with a tired hand. Beard stubble scrapped his hand. "I got myself married to two sexually demanding Klingon women. I have a house full of noisy children. Two more rug rats are on the way."

Spock nodded to Hendorff. The burly security officer quietly removed a small case from the inside of his jacket.

"I never get a moment of peace to myself." Leonard seemed on the verge of crying.

Jim sat up. "Bones, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not alright!" Leonard burst into tears. Hendorff quickly jabbed him in the upper arm with a loaded hypodermic. "What," Leonard half turned to face Hendorff.

"You have been off your bipolar* medication for more than a year," Spock said gently. "With the stress you've been under your brain chemistry has been affected."

"No shit, Sherlock." Leonard sobbed. "Damned hobgoblin. You read my medical file."

"Leonard," Spock said softly. "I am head of Science and Medicine. I am responsible for you."

Slowly Jim scooted on his butt until he was close enough to Leonard to take him into his arms. "It's going to be alright, Bones. I'm going to take care of you."

Leonard sagged in Jim's arms. "His medication will stabilize his moods." Spock said.

Jim slowly rocked Leonard. "I'll take care of you, Bones," Jim looked to Spock. "I'm going to get that damned treaty set up and take us all back to the Enterprise."

%%%%%

"The Juggernaut and the Clement dropped asteroid 'fishing nets'." Scotty sounded happy over their communicators. "Seems like they've cleared a big enough path for the shuttles to land. It's still too risky to send a transporter beam through."

Dawn had brought another Enterprise shuttle and a medical team. "I need to broker this treaty." Jim said firmly.

"I'll use the portable bone knitter." Dr. M'Benga said. "You'll have to wear a light walking cast." He warned. "Once we get back on board the Enterprise I want you under the bone knitter in Sickbay."

Leonard sat quietly while Christine ran a regenerator over the worst of the cuts in his thick hair. "Leonard, you really should go back to Sickbay." Christine worried over him.

"I want to see this through if Jim will let me." Leonard said softly.

A cargo shuttle from the Sedona landed close to the Enterprise shuttle on the snow. Captain Alonzo Sanchez got out wearing winter clothing. He grinned as he greeted Jim. ""Jim, you've always thrown the wildest parties." He came over giving Jim a hug.

Jim slapped him on the back. "Al, this is a bring your own animal party."

Laughing Alonzo looked back to his shuttle. "Well, it was last minute." He turned to grin at Jim. "But, you know me. I can't be beat at scavenger hunts. I got some bad ass animals the size of earth moose. Currently, they're stunned."

Jim's smiled turned cocky. "Al, you were always one upping everyone."

Leonard hesitated nervously. The shots had taken the gripping edge off of his spiraling depression. But, he even he knew he was far from 'normal'. Depression still spun a dark hole waiting to swallow him up.

Pivoting Jim looked back at Leonard. "Look, Al."

Al looked at Leonard and nodded. "I'll make sure we secure the beasts."

Limping over Jim smiled at Leonard. He clapped a hand on Leonard's shoulder. "Look, Bones, why don't you sit this one out? You've been through hell and back a few times. Get a hot shower and get checked out in Sickbay."

Nodding Leonard struggled not to cry. "Okay, Jim." He answered softly.

Jim gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Go back with the shuttle. Another one is already on the way down."

Christine came up and took a firm hold of Leonard's arm. "You know, Doctor. You feel like you've lost weight."

"There's always so much to do." Leonard said. Christine gently lead him to the shuttle. "I need to keep up with advances in medicine. Plus there is so much reading to do." He let out an unhappy sigh. "Sometimes it's just better not to eat so that everyone gets some attention from me."

Christine squared her shapely shoulders. Once back on board she was going to have to face two Klingon women and give the facts of life.

 **TBC**

%%%%%%

When asked about Dr. McCoy being cranky Karl Urban said that Dr. McCoy was probably a little bipolar. And really with all that Bones has gone through he should have to deal with it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Battle Born**

 _Your children are not your children._

 _They are the sons and daughters of Life longing for itself_

 _They come through you but not from you_

 _And though they are with you yet they belong not to you._

 _-Kahlil Gibran_

 _%%%%_

Chapter Twelve

Dr. Andrea Davis greeted Leonard and Christine when they arrived in Sickbay. "Dr. M'Benga suggested that I keep you in Sickbay for at least twenty-four hours."

"Does he think I'm going to slit my wrists." Leonard scowled. He avoided looking her in the eyes. Knowing that more people knew about his bipolar condition brought the hounds of depression nipping at his soul.

"Not funny, Leonard," Christine snapped. Dr. Davis' sharp looked stopped any more remarks that Christine would have made.

"Dr. McCoy," Alicia said gently. She took hold of Leonard's arm and gently guided him to section adjacent to Sickbay. Here private rooms were for psychotic or quarantined patients. She indicated a biobed in one of the larger rooms. "It's been noted on your chart that you have been diagnosed with bipolar 2. As a doctor you are well aware that depression in bipolar 2 can last up to a week or longer. That kind of depressed state can drain you physically and mentally. We're going to work on getting you out of the dark pit of depression that you've fallen into."

Sighing Leonard got up onto the biobed. He was too tired to fight with anyone. He lay down wondering if he was about to lose his career. Thoughts of how he'd take care of his large family swirled in his tired mind.

"You just made a jest or threat that I have to take seriously." Andrea said. She offered him a soft smile. "Dr. McCoy, you have been through more things than most people would have survived. All the while you were busy taking care of everyone around you. And you acquired a large family." She patted his shoulder. "Why don't you let me take care of you for a while? I'm sure that we can find solutions for the things that worry you."

Leonard sighed. "Call me Leonard. I'm a patient now." He closed his eyes too tired to think about what kind of readings Dr. Davis was seeing on the biobed panel.

Dr, Davis summoned a young nurse. "This is Jorge Stone-Lopez. He's going to be your day companion."

"I've gotten to where I need a nurse maid?" Tears welled up in Leonard's eyes.

"Think of Jorge as a guide back to good functioning days again." Dr. Davis said kindly.

"Just think of me as a guide to a secret spot to go swimming." Jorge's southern accent got Leonard's attention. "You're from Georgia." He opened his eyes studying Jorge's ethnic features.

"Born and raised." Jorge said with a warm smile. "I'm English and Cherokee."

Meanwhile Christine intercepted Dyla. The Klingon woman carried her son Worf on her hip. Jo carried Savanna while holding Hannah's hand. Thass was still too weak to leave Sickbay. She'd watched from her biobed as Leonard had entered Sickbay and been taken to a private room. Worried she tried to get up but a tall brunette nurse stopped her.

"There will be none of that," Nurse Bea West firmly but gently pushed Thass down. "You'll endanger not only yourself but the baby. Doctor said that you need to be on bed rest for another week."

Drawing a breath Thass looked up at Bea. "What has happened to Leonard? He is my husband. He needs to be here for his son." She gently placed her hand over her still flat belly. She had been promised that this gift from the old gods would be a healer of great renown.

Outside in Sickbay Jo frowned at Christine. "Is my dad having trouble with his being bipolar? I know he's been extra irritable lately." Savanna squirmed in her arms. "So has Savanna." Jo said as she bounced Savanna.

"Yes," Christine said. "Maybe it would be a good idea to take Hannah to her class while I talk with your mothers."

"Is daddy going to die?" Hannah looked worried.

"No, honey," Christine said. "He just needs some medicine and rest."

"Daddy, is going to be alright," Jo said. "He's been depressed before. Daddy will have to stay in Sickbay for a couple of days under observation. He'll have medication to take but, soon he'll be okay again."

Hannah looked up at Jo. Her eyes searched Jo's face for any sign of a lie. Finally, she nodded. "Okay."

"Come on, munchkin. Miss Lowe will be happy to see you in class again." Jo smiled. "We can make something special to welcome daddy home after school." Jo led Hannah down the corridor to the turbo lift.

Dyla patted Worf on the back. He let out a big burp. Worf looked up happily at his mother. Dyla patted him gently. "We will discuss this in Thass' room." She said firmly. "Thass is also Leonard's wife."

Something about Dyla's tone put a worry in Christine. She nodded and followed Dyla into Thass' room. Nurse Bea frowned slightly. Christine was head nurse so, Bea kept her objections to herself.

Taking a deep breath Christine explained about bipolar in humans. Both Klingon women listened. When Christine had finished Dyla spoke first. "Leonard is our husband. We know he is physically weaker than both of us. We made vows to protect and take care of him."

Nodding Thass kept a hand over her stomach. "His children need him."

Dyla next dropped a bomb that Christine hadn't expected. "We will be extra protective of Leonard. A communication was sent to Leonard and wives," Dyla said. "I opened it as his first wife. The clan of Hannah want her."

Bea shot a worried look at Thass. Sighing Thass nodded. "In Klingon culture clans have the right to children of their clan. I gave her a Klingon heart." She said proudly. "A mother can only do so much for her children. I was lucky to have her as long as I have."

Meanwhile Leonard kept silent as Dr. Davis gave him a complete physical examination. "You're going to be taking to Dr. Wayne Nelson. He's the new psychiatrist that's been added to the medical team."

Leonard frowned trying to place the doctor. A lot of new crew had been added while he'd been abducted. "I can't place him."

"Well," Andrea said with a slight smile. "You missed the get together for the medical staff. Everyone understood that you were settling in but, you were missed. You know we could throw another one."

Letting out a sigh Leonard said. "I didn't feel up to meeting everyone. My family needed to settle in." He didn't say aloud that now that he was back on the Enterprise the fact that he had two Klingon wives had seemed embarrassing. He looked down not wanting to meet Andrea's eyes. Guilt twisted in his depression.

"You can discuss it with Dr. Nelson." Andrea patted his shoulder. "You're under a seventy-two hour watch. But," she paused. "You can have a visit from one of your wives."

"And Jo." Leonard requested. Worry that Jo would be taken from him again tugged inside of him. He wanted to see his daughter. A little guilty nudge from the back of his mind reminded him that he had two adopted children. He didn't want Dr. Davis to know he was glad of having a break from the two toddlers. Worf was teething, thankfully human looking teeth. Savanna for a Vulcan seemed to be an increasingly fussy child.

Dyla left Worf with two nurses who seemed delighted to hold the chubby baby. Christine had been clear that the stress of being married to two Klingon women might be more than Leonard could handle. "Husband," Dyla began formally. She was prepared to take Worf and go on her own. After all Thass needed Leonard more.

Leonard patted the side of his biobed. "Dyla, don't stand there at the foot of my bed." He managed a smile. "Please, come closer. You're my wife. You shouldn't be afraid to come close to me. I thought Klingons weren't afraid of anything."

Moving up to be close to Leonard Dyla took a deep breath. "Do you still want me as a wife? What about Thass? She isn't strong enough to be on her own."

"We're a family." Leonard took hold of Dyla's hand. _A McCoy doesn't abandon family. His grandfather's voice said firmly._ "For better or worse," Leonard said. He was a McCoy. Dyla and Thass were his wives. Somehow Leonard managed a smile. "All of us are family. I need you both by my side. I doubt that I would have made it through everything without either you or Thass." His own words seemed to resolve the doubts in his mind. Bless their Klingon hearts Dyla and Thass had been better wives to him than Jocelyn ever had been.

 _Stand up for your family. Granny McCoy whispered._ Straightening his shoulders Leonard reminded himself that he'd picked this row to hoe. "The medical department always has a big dinner to introduce family." He flushed a little guilty. "We missed the first one but, there is going to be another one. I want us all to go as a family."

"Leonard, Hannah's clan wants her." Dyla said bluntly. It was better to bring things out in the open. Strength had formed in Leonard's hazel eyes. No matter what the nurse had said. Leonard was a man. He needed to hear the truth. "Klingons believe that a clan always has rights to children of the clan. Thass is prepared to do right by the clan and give her up."

Startled Leonard paused. He slowly nodded. He'd suspected that Hannah had relatives in the Federation that would want her. "She'll need lots of therapy. She, actually all of us have been through a lot." A guilty thought flashed through his mind. He had to bit his tongue to keep from saying he wished that Sarek would take Savanna.

%%%%%%

Jorge was showing a showered and shaved Leonard how to macrame an hour and a half later when Jo came quietly to the door of Leonard's room. "Hi, daddy." She was holding a small tablet in one hand.

"Baby girl, you're a sight for sore eyes." Leonard smiled. A hot shower and his medication had poked big holes in the dark depression that had hung over him. Christine had been very pleased to hear that he and his family would make the next medical family dinner.

Jo chewed her lower lip in what Leonard recognized was nervousness. "You don't have to hide anything from me, Jo," he said gently. "I'm not going to fall apart even if you have decided that you want to go back living with your mother or go back to some school."

Sucking in a deep breath Jo blurted out, "I want to study to be a pediatric nurse." She held out the tablet. "I took a career preference test before mom and Clay packed me off to boarding school. This finally caught up with me. I've been offered a chance to get into a nursing program by two different schools. My grades are very good."

Leonard accepted the tablet and looked it over. "These are two very prestigious nursing schools." He looked up with a smile. A father's pride surged passed any residual depression. "I'm very proud of you. Are you sure about pediatrics? You know surgical nurses are always in demand."

"Yes, dad," Jo said. "Being around Worf, Savanna and Hannah made me aware of some of the challenges of caring for children." She shrugged smiling. "And maybe it's because of Dyla and Thass. They're strong women." A slight look of embarrassment crossed Jo's face. "I always knew I didn't want to be so-so much like mom. You know, seemingly clingy and needing a 'strong man'."

"Jo, is that why you would climb trees in a dress and punched seven year old Billy Bob in the nose when he tried to kiss you?" Leonard found himself amused.

Ducking her head Jo smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. But, I am a girl and I still like girly things. I've just been pretending I don't." She let out a breath. "I think it's okay to take care of kids. Maybe I might change my mind but, I'd like to try the field and see how it goes."

Leonard held out his arms. "I'm not going to say that I'm not going to miss you." Jo gave him a hug. "Baby girl, I've always heard wise members of our family," he said softly, "That parents need to provide the best way for their children to find their path in the world." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm very proud of you. You're on your way to becoming a good woman."

%%%%%

Leonard was half way through a dinner with his wives when commotion seemed to be entering Sickbay. "I bet it's something to do with Jim." He worried growled. "Damned infant can't stay out of danger or away from something that he's allergic to."

Dyla got up from the small table where she and Leonard were seated next to Thass' biobed. "I'll check, husband." Even though taking care of Savanna and Worf was draining her Klingon strength, she still felt she was the strongest of the three of them.

Nurse Elaine Fehr who had taken a chair in a corner of the room was on her feet. "Mrs. McCoy, medical personnel can take care of the injured crewman without any interference."

Turning a fierce growl at the nurse Dyla opened the door. "You were still hanging onto your mother's teat while I was using a stick to kill a snake that killed my mother." She went out the door.

Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"Life has never been easy for anyone Klingon." Thass said. She reached over touching Leonard's hand. Turning his hand over Leonard held Thass' hand. A number of emotions swirled through him making any words hard to say.

Out in the main Sickbay Dyla over heard what was going on. "He's having an allergic reaction." Dr. M'Benga spoke in a terse voice. "I've given him a standard dose of a universal antihistamine."

Spock and several crewmen were sliding Jim onto a biobed. "Dr. M'Benga, please allow Dr. McCoy to treat the Captain." Jim's face was swollen red. His eyes were swollen shut. Jim struggled to draw in a breath.

"Dr. McCoy has treated the Captain since their academy days. He is the expert in treating Captain Kirk's allergies."

Hearing enough Dyla turned quickly and called to Leonard. "It is Captain Kirk. He's having an allergic reaction."

Leonard was on his feet. "I'll be back, Thass." He gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled proudly. "Go. Husband." It was her way of saying I love you.

Nurse Fehr tried to stop Leonard but found herself being swung out of the way in a none too gentle fashion. "My husband's duty calls him." Dyla snarled. Leonard found himself smiling as he hurried passed Dyla.

Spock and the crewmen parted letting Leonard see Jim. "Chapel! Get the triple red marked case." To M'Benga he said. "Jim's having an allergic reaction to what ever you gave him."

"I gave the captain a standard universal antihistamine." M'Benga moved out of the way. Green and yellow streaks were racing down from the injection site.

Nurse Chapel slapped a hypodermic from the case into Leonard's hand. "Jim's allergic to the universal antihistamine. You have to use a corticosteroid. This is going to hurt, Jim." He pressed the hypodermic against Jim's neck. Jim's body jerked. Jim waved a swollen hand towards Leonard. Leonard paused only to say, "I've got you, Kid."

"Chapel, we need to intubate him. I need Jim's emergency intravenous medication for allergies STAT! Everyone out of here who's not medical personnel."

This was the Dr. McCoy everyone remembered. The crewmen moved quickly out of Sickbay. "I'd like to stay, Doctor." Spock said.

"Stay, Spock." Leonard didn't look up. "Calm down, Jim. I'm going to do a tracheotomy on you." Dr. M'Benga gently tilted back Jim's head placing a rolled up towel under his neck. Leonard gently ran his hand over Jim's swollen neck. Instinctively Leonard knew he had to act fast or his friend and captain would be brain dead. Chapel brought him a hypodermic filled with an anesthetic Jim wasn't allergic to. Leonard applied it gently but quickly.

M'Benga and two nurses were strapping Jim's flaying swollen body down. "I'm going to do this manually." Leonard said. He picked up a scalpel from a tray that Chapel had ordered. With skilled precision Leonard slit an opening just wide enough to place a tracheotomy tube. An oxygen machine pumped oxygen through the tube into Jim's struggling lungs.

As air reached Jim's air starved lungs his body stopped struggling. Some of his swelling seemed to be going down. "He's still not getting enough air." Leonard growled he held out a hand. "I need the intravenous bag marked with a purple strip."

Chapel slapped it into his outstretched hand. Leonard inserted the intravenous needle quickly. "Hang on, Jim."

Both Doctors Davis and Nelson joined Spock in a corner watching Leonard treating and saving Captain Kirk. "Dr. McCoy needs to be back on duty." Spock said firmly.

Dr. Davis frowned. However, Dr. Wayne Nelson nodded. "On a limited status at first." He said. "And of course if the Captain needs him."

"Commander Spock." A nervous looking young nurse stood at the Sickbay door. "Lt. Uhura wishes to speak to you."

Spock felt the ripple of worry through his bond. He nodded. "Doctors. I will return shortly."

He stepped out of Sickbay to find Nyota holding a whimpering and struggling Savanna. "She's not settling down. I used a tricorder and her brain activity is out of sync." She awkwardly held Savanna over her swollen belly. There seemed to be movement as their baby felt Savanna's distress.

Spock splayed his long fingers touching Savanna's melding points. He inhaled sharply. Savanna quieted as he created a temporary bond with her. She seemed to sigh and settle into Nyota's arms. Even their baby stopped thrashing inside of Nyota. Breaking the touch he turned to Nyota. "It is the doctor's bond with her. She is getting a fed back from his emotions. While Dr. McCoy can raise an earth child," he paused thinking of the bright disarmingly mature Jo. "Raising a Vulcan child is beyond him. I will have to contact my father."

"Leonard will be devastated." Nyota whispered. Worry marred her pretty face. "He already knows he's losing Hannah. Jo talked to me about leaving the Enterprise to attend a prestigious nursing school. Two schools are offering full scholarships into their boarding schools for students interested in nursing. Her grades are very high. She only has three weeks to decide which one to take before the semester starts."

Spock looked back into Sickbay where Dyla stood guard over Dr. McCoy as he treated the Captain. "Perhaps we need to enlist his wives to help him to surrender Savanna to better parents."

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Battle Born**

Chapter Thirteen

 **Author's Warning** : I don't usually give warnings but, sad waters ahead. If you paid attention to Chapter Two and Nine you may have a warning. Buckle up it's going to be a bumpy ride.

%%%%%%%

 _Dreams allow each and everyone of_

 _us to be quietly and safely insane every_

 _night of our lives._

– _William Dement (Sleep specialist)_

%%%%

Chapter Thirteen

"What have you done," growled Dyla. She slammed Spock up against the bulkhead outside of Sickbay. The doors slid shut behind her.

A startled Spock stared into the angry dark eyes of an enraged Klingon mother. Nyota moved quickly out of the way fearing for her life and the life of her unborn child. Clutching Savanna tightly she edged her way back along the corridor. "Security," she called out over her com. "Sickbay! HURRY!"

Inside Sickbay Leonard felt a prickle of a quiet happy bubble he identified as Savanna. A warm feeling spread in his chest as a smile flashed over his face. Whatever had been causing Savanna to be an unhappy fussy baby had stopped.

Jim's eyes opened. He blinked back tears.

"Don't try to speak Jim. I had to put in a tracheotomy tube. I'll take it out once you're stable." He gently patted Jim's shoulder. "I've got you on an intravenous drip so don't start thrashing around."

Jim blinked twice. Leonard patted his shoulder. "You're having a double allergy attack. The first was to whatever you got into and the second was to a universal antihistamine shot." Leonard frowned at Jim's frantic look and the sudden beeping on the biobed monitor. "JIM." Leonard pressed his hand on Jim's muscular shoulder. "I'm right here and I'm not going to leave you."

Slowly Jim's breathing evened out. There was some kind of commotion going on but both Jim and Leonard were focused on each other. Jim blinked twice. "Yes, I promise," Leonard repeated. "I'm staying right here."

In the meantime security had arrived outside of Sickbay. Hendorff slowly approached Dyla. "Ma'am, just let go of Commander Spock." He could see that Spock was using all his Vulcan strength to keep from being strangled. His long slender fingers were struggling to break Dyla's hold on his neck. Spock's face and neck were tingled in green as he fought to breath.

"Ma-ma," Savanna gurgled. She held out plump arms to Dyla. She was twisting her small body as if trying to break Nyota's hold on her.

Dropping Spock Dyla advanced towards Nyota. Spock sat against the bulkhead feeling his throat.

"Just hand her the baby," Hendorff said firmly. He didn't want to stun a pregnant woman even if she was Klingon. But, Nyota was also pregnant. And Savanna would be injured.

Nyota hesitantly held out Savanna. Dyla scooped her up in her arms. Stepping quickly around Dyla while protecting her baby bump Nyota hurried to Spock's side.

Leonard looked up in time to see Dyla bringing Savanna into Sickbay. "It's not a good idea to bring Savanna in here now." His mind made a light quick decision between wife and patient. Dyla could take on anyone. Jim needed him.

"That Vulcan did something to my connection with Savanna." Dyla growled. "I can't feel her."

Jim gripped Leonard's arm tightly. Leonard slowly sucked in a breath. He could feel Savanna. His connection to her felt warm. An unhappy thought crossed his mind. In the meantime he had to take care of Jim and make sure Dyla and Savanna were taken care of too. He looked to Christine. "Please get my wife and child back to our quarters. Please, Dyla. Jim is critical."

Dyla nodded. Unlike Jocelyn she'd been raised by the Klingon system to know that her husband's choices would always come first. "We will wait for you, husband."

Hendorff had determined that Spock only needed first aid. With the corridor clear Dyla took Savanna back to the family quarters.

%%%%%

Once Jim was resting comfortably Leonard retreated to his office to fill out paperwork. Paperwork being a misnomer as it was all done on a personal tablet. Thass, according to Christine was sleeping comfortably. She had a nurse's aid bring him a cup of decaffeinated coffee and a turkey sandwich, 'because the Lord knows you haven't had a decent meal.'

A firm knock on his door had Leonard looking up. Small pieces of bread crust were all that remained of his turkey sandwich. Only a swallow of coffee remained in his cup. "Come in, Christine."

"Doctor," Spock stepped into Leonard's office.

Releasing a sigh Leonard knew his day was about to get longer. "I knew that this conversation was going to come up. Christine gave me a quick rundown on what happened." He ran a tired hand over his face. His beard suppressor was starting to wear off. He felt the prickle of stubble on his face. "I can feel that Savanna is happy and content again." He gestured to the seat by his desk. "Please take a seat, Commander. I apologize for my wife. She is a very protective Klingon mother." He had no doubt that there would be repercussions. Leonard hoped to minimize them.

Spock stood for a moment seeming to consider then took the seat indicated. He folded his hands neatly in his lap. The dark greenish bruises from Dyla's stranglehold still marred his neck. For the moment they mattered less than the man in front of him. Although, Leonard appeared to be tired he seemed less fragile then he had back down on the planet. Carefully Spock began, "Savanna has been showing distress. I had mistakenly believed that it was the connection that she shared with you." He paused.

"It's Dyla's connection." Leonard sadly interjected. "I had thought that my breakdown had an affect on Savanna but, now I feel her warm and happy again." He picked up a stylus tapping it on his desk absentmindedly. A sliver of guilt reminded him that he had almost wished that someone else would take Savannah. A more rational part of his mind reminded Leonard that even good parents when overwhelmed wished that they were child free.

"Doctor," Spock said. "I consulted with Sarek about the connection."

Leonard's hand stilled. "I'm not giving up Savanna. She's my daughter. Sarek assured me that the adoption would be in my favor." He scowled at Spock.

Stretching his lean shoulders Spock said calmly. "I am aware that the adoption process is still on going. It is not your connection with Savanna that is now in question but, the connection that Savanna shares with Dyla. A Klingon's emotions are too volatile for a Vulcan infant to deal with."

"I see." Leonard said in a terse voice.

"Sarek has informed me that he is busy with an important treaty meeting. He has suggested that a healer come to the Enterprise to check the connections." Spock could feel both hostility and fear radiating from Leonard.

"I'm not giving up my daughter." Leonard repeated. Anger darkened his hazel eyes. "I saved her life at birth. Dyla and I have raised her. Thass is her second mother." He growled. "She is ours."

Leonard's fierce parental feelings hit Spock. He recoiled. He blinked. "Doctor, the healer will want only the best for Savanna."

Rising abruptly Leonard tightly said, "When is this Vulcan healer coming?" He demanded.

"Three days," Spock said feeling uncomfortable. He felt strangely as if he were betraying Dr. McCoy.

%%%%%%

Even though she was worried about losing Savanna's connection Dyla couldn't fight the sleep that stole over her. She dropped heavily into the large leather rocking chair that Leonard insisted was for her to rock Worf and Savanna in. Both Worf and Savanna were safe in their cribs. She could doze for a moment.

In her sleep Dyla again found herself dreaming.

" _Come, woman." The ship had returned for her. A big familiar looking Klingon warrior leaned over the side of the ship holding out his hand towards her. "You can bring your daughter with you. Here we will be a family again."_

 _Dyla looked to her side. A small girl looked up at her. She had Leonard's hazel eyes in a very Klingon face. The small girl smiled showing Klingon teeth. She took Dyla's hand._

" _We will be together with other Klingons forever." The big Klingon said. "Worf will grow to be a mighty warrior. In time he will join us. Our daughter will stay with us."_

 _Looking to the man- the warrior she'd fallen in love with at age ten Dyla realized she wanted to be with him. She grasp his strong hand. Both she and her daughter were pulled up into the ship. The sails billowed from the sudden strong wind. Dyla felt no regrets as she stood with the love of her life. Her life mate swung her daughter up onto his shoulders. Happiness surged through her. They'd all be together with other Klingons forever. Thass would take care of Leonard and the children._

Worf woke crying hysterically. Savanna woke adding her cries to Worf's terror filled ones.

Jo had returned to the quarters to send out an acceptance letter to the school of nursing. She spotted Dyla asleep in the chair. Something seemed off.

Worried Jo shook Dyla. "Dyla." She felt her neck. "NO!" Quickly she ran to the communicator. "CODE RED! McCoy quarters!" She blinked back tears. She didn't know how to revive a Klingon.

Spock and Leonard left his office at a dead run. Leonard's heart pounded loud enough in his ears to drown out all other sounds as they ran down the corridor.

Joanna met them at the door. She held a crying Worf in one arm and Savanna in the other. "It's Dyla." Jo managed to say. "I couldn't wake her. I couldn't feel a pulse."

Leonard stumbled towards where Dyla sat in the leather chair. She appeared to be sleeping with her mouth open. Spock stopped him. Behind them the medical team came through the door. "Let them handle this, Leonard." Spock gently but firmly moved Leonard out of the way.

Numbly Leonard stood watching as the medical team tried to revive Dyla. He knew from the look that Dr. M'Benga gave the nurse assisting him that Dyla was gone. He remembered Joanna and the children. "Jo," he turned around to see that Spock or someone had already sent Jo and the children to the bedroom or maybe out of their quarters. He was grateful.

Dr. M'Benga called the time of death.

A grief stricken Leonard asked to be the one to tell Thass about Dyla's death. First Spock gently led him to where Jo,Savanna and Worf were safely in his and Nyota's quarters. "Thank you, Nyota," he said.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Len." Nyota gave him a hug. "The children can stay here all night."

"Honey, you're pregnant. You need your rest." Leonard hugged Jo. "Spock, if you can find an empty room for us." He turned his grief filled eyes to Spock.

"I'll have the ship's steward have one of the VIP quarters made up for you and your family." Spock said.

Leonard nodded. "I have to tell Thass." He patted Jo on the shoulder. "You and the children get ready for bed. I'll be back."

"Dad, we need to tell Hannah."

Leonard nodded. "Yes." He went first to where Hannah was in class. The teacher had already been quietly informed of what had happened. She brought Hannah to Leonard.

Taking Hannah to a quiet conference room Leonard took a deep breath. "Hannah, something has happened."

"Is it my mommy," Hannah had a fearful look on her small face. Her lower lip trembled.

"No, sweetie." Leonard said. He squatted down to her level. "Your mommy is resting comfortably in Sickbay. It's Dyla." It was hard not to cry. "She died." He choked out.

"Oh," Hannah bit her lower lip. "My mommy's not going to died?"

"No," Leonard said. He mentally prayed that Thass would be alright.

"I can't go live with my aunt." Hannah said. She wiped tears from her face with the back of her small hand. "You need me daddy. Who will take care of my mommy and you when Jo goes away to school?"

Hugging Hannah tightly Leonard realized that he wasn't ready to send Hannah away. "I need you too." He kissed the top of her head. "Let's take you to our new quarters. I still need to talk to your mother."

He had to com Jo to find out which VIP quarters they were settled in. Christine, bless her heart, had sent a nurse's aid to help Jo with Savanna and Worf.

After leaving Hannah with Jo Leonard headed to Sickbay in a sad daze. Christine met him at the Sickbay door. She held out a hypodermic. "Do you want this first, Len?"

He shook his head. "I need to feel my grief. If I don't I'll just have to deal with it later."

Thass howled when she heard of Dyla's death. Leonard started crying.

%%%%%%%

 _Fate isn't one straight road..._

 _There are forks in it,_

 _many different routes to different ends._

 _We have the free will to choose the path._

 _-Dean Koontz_

Before Dyla's simple funeral Dr. M'Benga took Leonard aside to explain the autopsy results. "There was an injury to one of the blood vessels in the brain. It was slowly bleeding into the brain. I don't even know how she managed to stay alive this long. I'm so very sorry."

Leonard took a deep breath. "I want Thass checked over completely. I don't want our children to lose another mother."

Dr. M'Benga nodded. "Of course, Len." He patted Leonard on the shoulder.

Reverend Dan Morse read a simple prayer over the missile case that held Dyla's body. Once the simple funeral was over the missile was launched at a near by star. Scotty placed Amazing Grace on his bagpipes.

Jim briefly hugged Leonard. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Bones." He said. "There's a luncheon set up in the officer's mess."

As they left the hanger Leonard carried Savanna while a nurse's aid carried Worf. Worf kept twising around looking for his mother. Leonard held Hannah's hand as Jo walked next to him. "I want you to complete your application to nursing school." He told Jo.

"But, Dad, you're going to need me." Jo protested.

"Jo, I don't want you to put your life on hold. Thass and I are adults. We will take care of each other and your half brother and sisters." He smiled sadly at Jo. "I want you to do the very best for your life."

"Christine had taken Thass in a wheelchair to the officer's mess," Dr. Andrea Davis joined them. "She can have a light meal. Later we all need to talk."

Leonard nodded. He worried that Thass would die too.

Carol seemed a little quiet as she sat with Jim at their table. "Are you going to be resigning your commission?" Jim nervously asked.

Adjusting the strap that held Savanna in her high chair Leonard scowled at Jim. "And leave you out here with no one to keep your uh to keep you from getting yourself into trouble?"

"Leonard's work as a healer is here." Thass said proudly. Already she missed Dyla's presence. Her friend had always been the strong of the two of them. She stiffened her back. Worf would need to know that his mother had been a true Klingon woman. Thass briefly rested a hand over her stomach. A true Klingon didn't trust either dreams or the gods.

"The bone broth is good for you and the baby," Dr. Andrea Davis smiled at Thass. The Klingon woman nodded. She looked over at her husband. Leonard rewarded her with a small smile.

"You could always take the Vulcan ship back to earth." Jim said.

Leonard turned from feeding Savanna to look at Jim. "Who's going to earth?"

"I've been thinking of spending some time in England." Carol said. "You know a little bit of fresh air and nature walks are good for pregnant women."

"Can't say that I disagree there." Leonard smiled as Savanna waved her arms happily. Squash appeared to be making a hit with his Vulcan daughter. He turned to Spock and Scotty. Scotty and Keenser had taken up seats next to Spock and Nyota.

"What the efficiency of the air scrubbers?" He asked.

"Doctor McCoy," Scotty sounded wounded. "I'll have you know that the operation the atmosphere systems are running at their peak."

"You can smell the medicine smell of Sickbay out in the corridor." Jo interjected. She put a plate of food in front of her father.

Lily Jones, the nurse's aid feeding Worf, chimed in. "You know the lavatories on deck C have a funky smell."

"Apparently, I need to speak to maintenance," Spock said. Nyota sprinkled Parmesan cheese on her spaghetti squash. "The ship does seem a little more humid."

Scotty sucked in an angry breath. "If the maintenance crew isn't keeping up my lady," he growled in anger. "I'll have their heads."

Leonard noted that Jim and Carol exchanged amused looks. He gave Savanna a small piece of banana. She seemed delighted to squeeze it in her hands and then licked it off of her fingers. Spock visibly winched at watching her eat.

"Babies explore their world with touch and taste." Nyota said quietly.

Savanna looked to Leonard. He smiled at her. "Like your banana, darling?"

She gurgled happily.

Scotty spent the rest of the meal muttering that no one appreciated all the hard work that he put in. Keenser patted him on the knee in sympathy. Which caused Scotty to jump and spill his glass of 'juice'. "Mind where you're expressing friendship." Scotty gasped.

Leonard's mouth twitched in a smile. Even Thass could feel the levels of tension in the room dissipating.

%%%%

Worf cried and refused to nap after lunch. It was only when Thass was released to their new quarters did Worf finally fall asleep in her arms.

"It's not going to be easy." Leonard told Thass. "We're going to need a nanny to help take care of Savanna and Worf. Hannah is going to need therapy."

Thass rocked Worf in her arms. She was tired. "We will manage." She said firmly. "I am Klingon. I will keep this family together. What is a nanny?" She frowned. Thass had no desire to be cast aside in favor of a human wife.

"Like the nurse's aid." Leonard said. "Someone who will help with the children."

"I must approve of her." Thass said.

Jo came into the living room. "Dad, Thass." She held the tablet that contained her application. "Are you sure I should send this in?"

"Yes, Jo." Leonard smiled sadly at her. The room com whistled letting them know they had an incoming message. "McCoy here." Leonard said.

"Bones," Jim's voice came over the com. "We have a Vulcan ship coming up to dock with us. They have a Vulcan healer with them."

Leonard nodded. "Alright, Jim."

 **TBC**

Remember Worf was an orphan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Battle Born**

Chapter Fourteen

 _I see the whole world in your eyes_

 _It's like I've known you all my life_

 _We just feel so right_

 _So I pour my heart into your hands_

 _It's like you really understand_

 _You love the way I am_

 _-Rachel Platten/Sally Setmann_

Chapter Fourteen

T'Sai stood nearly as tall as Spock. Lean and regal in bearing T'Sai could have been carved out of ice as far as Scotty was concerned. Her dark eyes swept over him dismissively. Fortunately, both Spock and Captain Kirk stepped forward raising their hands in the traditional greeting. Seemingly reluctant T'Sai replied in a surprisingly girlish voice. "Peace and long life."

Scotty's mouth almost dropped open. Privately he wondered how old the thin Vulcan healer was. An almost fatherly instinct came up inside of him. _Poor lass trying to act so grown up. Poor little one looks half starved._

"Commander Spock can escort you to your quarters." Jim said pleasantly. He had become fairly good at bull shitting and reading people. He fought the worrying feeling curling in the pit of his stomach. T'Sai might sound like a young girl but, he was worried that she was a hardliner that would come down on the Vulcan side of things. Or, try to prove that she was up to the job she held and Bones would still end up losing his Vulcan daughter.

"That won't be necessary," T'Sai said. "I am here to give an appraisal of the bond of the Vulcan child Savanna. The sooner I see the child the better." She said stuffily. They could all hear the unspoken _Then I will return to the T'Ny._ Which strangely almost sounded like a child saying, _I want to go home._

Spock almost arched an eyebrow. "T'Sai, you do not wear the traditional robes of a healer." His dark eyes swept over the simple long sleeve gray blouse she wore over black leggings. A red Vulcan sand colored travel bag hung over one thin shoulder. The Vulcan script on her desert red shoulder bag resembled a script that he'd seen as a boy on a small temple near the far end of the Forge. If memory served him correctly the translation of the obscure script declared the young Vulcan woman a third level novice. A shocking fact that meant the number of healers were drastically low on New Vulcan.

Then again the Temple of Aravik (Desert Wind Well) owed much of its existence to the generosity of his family's clan. And most importantly to Sarek. His parents Sarek and Amanda had generously supported the small Temple for as long as Spock could remember. A worried frown tugged at Spock's lips. Could it be that Sarek had sent a young priestess who owed him so that he could gain custody of Savanna? Or, could it be that his father was trying to protect a child priestess who followed the unbelievable Temple rule of chastity? She looked barely old enough to be matched to a survivor as wife and mate.

Tilting her head slightly T'Sai seemed to sigh. Stress and weariness seemed to leak around her dark eyes. T'Sai seemed unaware that she suddenly appeared more like an exhausted teenage than an accomplished healer. "I was a priestess healer working with children until the destruction of Vulcan. With the limited number of healers alive and available anyone with healing knowledge especially with children has been pressed into service."

"The T'Ny is scheduled to pickup several Vulcan scientists from Star Base Fourteen." Jim said. He could see that T'Sai was nearing exhaustion. The thought that the girl/woman might be more incline to leave Savanna with Bones if she had a chance to rest and get some good food occurred to him. "I am afraid that they have already departed. I did invited Captain Aver when he returns to a dinner aboard the Enterprise. We will travel in tangent for three days. He agreed especially since by then several Vulcan plants we have in the hydroponic gardens will be ready to be harvested. He will be taking seedlings and plants to new Vulcan."

T'Sai seemed to sag even more. She had wanted very much to immediately return to the T'Ny and return to her new home. As the only priestess left of her order she'd managed to create a simple holy space in the building that was her home. It had become her sanctuary as demand had increased on her services. It served also a refuge from the men who suddenly wanted to court her.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to check out your accommodations." Spock said almost kindly. Being with Nyota was definitely rubbing off on him. She'd be angry if he treated this young woman unkindly. "You might refresh yourself. I am aware that most of the temples priestesses practice having a late afternoon tea."

T'Sai gave a small nod. "It has been a while since I was able to indulge in late afternoon tea." She admitted. The thought was bittersweet. None of her sister priestesses had made it off of Vulcan. Priestesses from other Temples that had survived seemed to look down on her for following her Order's unheard of rule of chastity. Any temple priestess refusing to assist any male Vulcan through Pon Farr was looked at as being illogical and almost traitorous since the destruction of Vulcan.

"Great," Jim smiled. "T'Sai, you can freshen up and Commander Spock can escort you to the officer's mess for tea. I'm sure his wife Nyota and my wife Carol would love to have tea with us. The quartermaster can supply you with clothing and any toiletries you need."

T'Sai inclined her head in acceptance. It was the only way to keep from suddenly crying at the apparent kindness of the human captain. "I understand that you have water showers." She said that sounded thick with emotion. Memories of bathing in the underground pools and falls near the temple flashed through her mind. It would be a luxury to bath with water again.

"We do." Jim grinned. It was like discovering that there was actually a swimming cat to learn that this Vulcan healer wanted a water shower.

%%%%%%

Meanwhile Nyota sent a message to the McCoy quarters. "The Janus is lining up to dock."

Leonard looked up from reading a book to Hannah. Jo's bag was by the door of their new quarters. She came out of her shared bedroom pulling a second suitcase. That both the Vulcan ship and the ship had arrived within hours of each other had put some stress on Leonard.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the T'Ny had some sort of problem with it's docking hatch. The Vulcan captain had requested that the Enterprise beam the healer over. Jim being Jim wasn't going to let the T'Ny leave with a possible problem. Not on his watch would he let an endangered species risk possible death. He'd sent over a repair crew. Several hours of repairs including an upgrade to the food replicator and some fresh food had helped the Vulcans see the 'logic' in it all. And transporting the healer over took last place on the agenda. So, when the night cycle on both ships happened to coincide, it was agreed to wait until morning.

By morning the Vulcan captain noticing the excellent work done by Scotty and his crew had mentioned that their engine's efficiency had dropped .005%.

Now with the T'Ny "Purring like a happy fat sassy cat." Scotty reluctantly let Captain Kirk know he'd done all he could.

Meanwhile Leonard had been able to get his family settled back in their new quarters.

"Dad, I can stay you know." Jo paused seemingly ready to pull her suitcases back into the bedroom. True, being back on his medication her father seemed to be getting back to his old comfortably semi grumpy self.

Smiling Leonard said, "Jo, your job in life isn't to help me raise your stepbrother and sisters. It's to grow up to be the best person you can be."

"Are you sure, dad?" Jo wrinkled her face in worry. Dyla had seemed to be the strong one in the family she wasn't sure if her father and Thass would be able to make it without Dyla. And though she didn't want to admit it, Jo did have the same 'strength' that her mother did.

"Jo, the Mars Colony nursing school was eager to offer you full scholarship to their premed program. Nurses are in high demand. And pediatric nurses more so." Leonard put the vintage book down. "Darling, I'm so proud of you I could burst."

Hannah sitting next to Leonard on the love seat looked alarmed. "You're not going to burst are you, daddy?"

"No, Sweetie. I'm just so proud and happy." He stood up. Jo rushed over to give him a hug. Leonard hugged her tight committing the feelings to memory.

"I'll send you a message every week, daddy." Jo blinked back tears.

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl." Leonard kissed the top of her head. He pulled away from her embrace. "Now let's get you on the Janus. And don't forget to message your mother once a week too."

Jo rolled her eyes. "She'd got to get over being upset I'm not going out for Miss Teen Universe." Jo sighed.

"Wait," Thass uncovered a small metal dragon on her work table. She carefully moved aside the metal dragon she'd been making for Hannah. "I made this for you, Jo." Thass held out a finished metal dragon.

"Thank you, Thass," Jo took the offered dragon. It tilted its head up to look at her. Its tiny wings spread as it purred.

Worf holding on to Thass' pant leg pulled himself up on his feet. Since Dyla had died he refused to be more than a few feet from Thass. Savanna sitting on the floor on the other side of Thass was busy moving colored blocks into different patterns.

"The dragon has been set to imprint on you." Thass said. She'd wanted to give her step daughter a warrior's gift. The tiny dragon had been quick and easy to make. Toy making had been looked down on among Klingons but here the doctor had said she couldn't work with anything bigger than a toy. Toys were valued among humans

"Way cool!" Jo came over and gave Thass a hug. The little dragon chirped as it climbed up on Jo's shoulder.

Leonard smiled. Creating the small dragons had helped Thass' restlessness. She'd been released from Sickbay with strict orders not to exert herself. He sighed. Thass wasn't as maternal as Dyla had been. He pushed the thought out of his mind. It hurt to think of losing Dyla. There were several certified nurse assistants aboard now. He'd simply have to keep one assigned to his family.

A chime at the door announced CNA Wendy. The petite blond smiled when the door opened. "I'm here to help with Worf and Savanna."

Thass eyed her critically. This young woman was what humans called cute and bubbly. No. This one wouldn't due.

"Daddy, can I walk with you to say good bye to Jo?" Hannah looked up at Leonard.

 _Good._ Thought Thass. This way there would be no witnesses as she made certain the human knew that Leonard was HER mate.

Savanna looked over at Thass. Her tiny face wrinkled. Worf emitted a small growl.

Wendy had a bad feeling. "You won't be long will you, Dr. McCoy? I have a mandatory class to attend today." She was trying hard not to tremble. A hard warning beat seemed to originate in her heart.

Leonard frowned slightly. Technically, he was off duty. He had planned on swinging by Sickbay and picking up some paperwork. "No," he said slowly. He'd arrange another CNA as soon as he got back. Obviously, this slip of a girl wasn't the right one to help with his family.

Jo had to bite back a laugh. She's spotted the jealous look on Thass' face. Well, her father was going to have an interesting life married to a jealous Klingon.

"Come on, Daddy," Hannah tugged on Leonard's arm. "Jo will miss her ride."

"You'd better send me a drawing once a week, munchkin." Jo smiled at her step sister.

"Okay, girls. Let's go." Leonard turned to Thass. "I'll be back shorty."

As the door hissed shut Wendy was having a hard time breathing. She wondered if she'd have time to scream for help.

%%%%

The reason for the Janus' request to dock became apparent when a Vulcan woman carrying a diplomatic pouch exited the Janus. Security Officer Hendorff called Captain Kirk. "You have a diplomatic pouch from New Vulcan. There's also a private communication pouch for Commander Spock."

Heading towards the bridge Jim sighed. He called Hendorff back. "Acknowledged. I'll be there momentarily." He knew that the Janus was on a tight schedule. The need for nurses had always far surpassed the actually number of nurses. The recent sudden upsurge of interest by young people, both male and female, had nursing schools rushing to scoop up the very best potential students.

The Janus was not only picking up Jo but, eight other additional students before heading to the school on Mars. A total of fifty students for the early nursing program was enough to make the captain of the Janus nervous. Orion pirates were among his worries. A newly commissioned Mars Colony protector ship, the Barchan, was due to arrive to safely escort the Janus and two other ships back to Earth's solar system. He had to reach the appointed rondevu spot at the right time.

The turbo lift deposited Jim near the docking area. Leonard, Jo, and Hannah were coming out of a turbo lift further down the corridor. Jim smiled.

Leonard spotted the stern faced Vulcan woman as she approached Jim. He sucked in a worried breath. If this was the healer then maybe he should run with Savanna and the rest of his family.

Aki handed over the diplomatic pouch to Captain Kirk.

Giving Jo a hug Leonard kissed her on the top of her head. "Do your best, Jo."

"I will, daddy." Jo smiled. She bent down and gave Hannah a hug. "Take care of daddy and the rest of the family, munchkin."

"Okay." Hannah held on tight to Jo for several minutes. Finally she let go. "Don't forget us." She whispered.

"I won't." Jo dragged her suitcases passed Captain Kirk and a Vulcan woman. Hendorff gave her a nod and a smile.

"I can not give Commander Spock's personal communication pouch to you, Captain Kirk." Aki said firmly. Ambassador Sarek had trusted her for years for a reason.

Leonard heard enough of the exchange to know that this wasn't the healer. Just as he turned to leave he almost collided with Spock. "Mr. Spock." Leonard said apologetically. "I've just been seeing Jo off."

"Mr. Spock," Jim looked a little irritated. "You have a personal message pouch."

"Dr. McCoy, please return to your quarters." Nurse Chapel's voice came over the intercom.

Leonard frowned as he turned to hurry back to the turbo lift.

"Mamma Thass doesn't like the new babysitter." Hannah said as she ran to keep up with Leonard. Stopping Leonard looked at Hannah. "She's jealous?"

Hannah sighed. "Jo said that sometimes you're clueless."

By the time that they reached their quarters Leonard was worried.

An emergency medical team was by the door. CNA Wendy was breathing into an oxygen mask. Thass was still seated where Leonard had left her. "The young woman collapsed minutes after you left. I called Sickbay." She frowned at the young woman. "Why did they send us one who was ill?"

Savanna had pulled herself to her feet holding onto Thass' pant leg. Worf was seat on the floor watching everything with interest.

Christine sighed and looked up at Leonard. "Panic attack." An orderly helped Wendy to her feet. "Let's get you back to Sickbay." She nodded to the orderly who helped Wendy onto the stretcher. Once they were gone she said to Leonard. "The CNA program gave us girls who'd just graduated. Most have never been away from home. With the demand for certified nurses assistants so high we were luck to get these."

"Well, don't let her quit." Leonard said. "Ease her into things that will build up her confidence."

Smiling Christine answered. "My thoughts exactly." She patted Leonard on the arm. Whispering she added. "I think your wife scared her."

%%%%%

Leonard knew that the invitation to 'afternoon tea' was an order. He had mixed feelings as he pushed Thass' wheelchair to the officer's mess. Savanna was safely tucked into a baby sling across his muscular chest. Hannah skipped at his side. Worf happily sat in Thass' lap.

Crew walking passed them offered nodes and smiles at the family. A few did offer condolences. He was relieved to get to the officers mess.

"Look who has a pretty new dress," Jim smiled at Hannah.

"Jo made it for me before she left." Hannah smiled up at Jim.

"It is pretty." Carol said. She smiled as she sat down next awkwardly down next to Jim.

Leonard eyed her baby bump. It had gotten considerably bigger. "That's getting to be a big boy." He said with a slight frown.

"And girl." Carol sighed. "I'm having twins." Jim grinned proudly.

Stewards brought over high chairs for Savanna and Worf. "We might need some nannies on the Enterprise." Leonard said. "And if they take after Jim we'd better double baby proof the Enterprise."

"Bones, you wound me. My children won't be any problems," Jim said.

"Uh huh," Leonard took his seat with Savanna and Worf between him and Thass. Hannah sat on the other side of Thass.

"Thank you for accompanying me." A young girlish voice said. "I have never been on a ship this large."

"It would be easy to get lost." Nyota said.

Leonard looked up to see Spock and Nyota with a young Vulcan girl dressed in a knee length blue belted blouse over dark leggings. He leaned towards Jim whispering. "That child is going to evaluate us?"

"I'm not a child," T'Sai said. "I'm eighteen." Gracefully she sat down next to Carol facing Leonard. She held her chin up high.

"The doctor means," Jim jumped in. This wasn't going the way he wanted it to go.

"You look young," Carol finished for him. "I think everyone was expecting a mind healer to be an old wrinkled up person." She smiled.

"I think she's pretty," Hannah pipped up.

Thass looked at T'Sai as she was introduced with interest. Thass' clan had been wiped out when she was a child. She'd been passed to another clan to be fostered. She knew a kindred orphaned soul when she spotted one. This one needed someone strong to protect her. And she'd be helpful with the children. This one would do.

Leonard apologized unaware that his household was about to add one more.

"I grieve with thee on thy loss," T'Sai said.

"Thank you," Leonard said. Next to him Savanna looked with interest at T'Sai.

Carol smiled at the trays of sandwiches along with scones being brought by the stewards. "I think that your children are awake and hungry," she told Jim.

T'Sai eyed the food with interest.

"The scones aren't very sweet," Carol said. "You have to add butter and put jelly on them." She paused. "Can you eat butter?"

"Butter is made from cow's milk." Spock said.

T'Sai nodded. "We had milk herds at the temple." She missed the small desert animals.

Studying T'Sai Leonard noted that she seemed underweight. "You look like you've missed a few meals." He said. Even Thass was frowning at T'Sai. She remembered being hungry as a child.

"I get very busy." T'Sai used a tong to put two small cucumber sandwiches on her plate. "Sometimes I don't get a chance to get to the food market." She carefully didn't add that sometimes she'd been barracked inside her home.

"The VIP suite has a food replicator in case you get hungry in the middle of the night," Jim said.

Savanna gurgled at T'Sai. "Your child seems well taken care of." She said politely.

"Dyla breast fed her," Thass said. "Now she eats food." She cut up a piece of banana into a small bowl for Savanna. "I will raise the children. Unless Leonard asks me to send them to his clan."

Jim paused mid chew. "What?"

Startled Leonard turned to Thass. "Do Klingons do that?"

Thass nodded. "Dyla was lucky with her Klingon mate. She'd loved him. Most Klingon women choose the best mate they can find who can protect them or give glory to their clans. Sometimes marriages are arranged. Children are sent to their father's clan as soon as they are weaned to prevent the wife's clan from murdering the husband."

"That sounds terrible," Nyota said. She place a protective hand over her baby bump. "I couldn't send my baby away."

Thass shrugged as she cut up a banana for Worf. "It is the Klingon way. Even though Dyla was a widow she was going to have to send Worf to his father's clan until she mated to Leonard. Dyla knew that Leonard being a human wouldn't send her child away."

"Well, she was right about that." Leonard said firmly. "I would never force a mother to give up her child."

"That's 'cause you're a good daddy." Hannah said.

Jim smiled. He gently squeezed Carol's hand under the table. She gave him a smile back.

Spock offered Nyota a simple two finger kiss under the table.

"Dyla was making a book about herbs," Leonard said thoughtfully.

Thass nodded. "She wanted Hannah to learn the skill of raising and using herbs." She didn't mention that poisoning would be included in the lessons. "If her mate had lived and they'd had a daughter after Worf she might have been allowed to keep the daughter to teach her the art of using herbs."

"Fascinating," Spock said.

T'Sai nodded. "But sad. Taking children away from a loving home is never good."

Leonard felt hope stir inside of him.

Half way though the small meal both Hannah and T'Sai were trying to conceal yawns. The human adults were all amused.

Spock and Nyota escorted T'Sai back to her quarters.

Jim signaled Leonard to wait. He took his aside. "Look, Bones. Sarek sent a private message. He wants us to keep T'Sai here. He's worried about her safety on New Vulcan. Maybe she can help Thass with your children."

"I don't know, Jim. Keeping the kid here is a good idea if things are too dangerous for her. But, Thass nearly scared a young CNA to death today." Leonard sighed. "My wife is the jealous type."

"Talk to her," Jim urged. "The Vulcan Council can't take Savanna away from you if you have a Vulcan nanny helping you."

Leonard nodded. "Okay. I'll try and persuade Thass."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Battle Born**

Chapter Fifteen

 _Life is short and the world_

 _is at least half terrible, and for every kind_

 _stranger, there is one who would break you,_

 _though I keep this from my children. I am trying_

 _to sell them on the world.-Maggie Smith_

Chapter Fourteen

Leonard woke to discover that he was clinging to Thass. He slowly untangled himself hoping that he hadn't injured Thass as she slept. She was still breathing in a steady deep breath of sleep. Leonard sighed. Without Dyla sleeping on the other side of him he felt cold and the room seemed a little quieter.

Thass stirred in her sleep. Leaning over Leonard gave Thass a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay, darling. I'm just checking on the children." She seemed to settle back into a deeper sleep.

Smiling a little sadly Leonard slipped out of bed. He padded over quietly to check on the cribs. Worf was moving as though he was having a bad dream. Leonard gently stroked the top of his ridge faced son's head. "It's alright, Worf. Daddy's here. You're safe. I promise I'll protect and take care of you always. You'll know about your mother Dyla as you grow up." Slowly Worf relaxed his small chubby body. Leonard leaned over and place a kiss on his ridged forehead. "I love you, son. Sleep well."

Moving quietly over to Savanna's crib he discovered she was sleeping fitfully. Gently Leonard picked her up. Laying her against his shoulder he patted her back and softly sang.

"Hush little baby don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird." He swayed his body as he sang. "And if that bird doesn't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring." Slowly Savanna relaxed. He felt her slip deep into sleep. Gently he put her back in her crib. Smiling he headed to the bedroom door. He had one more child to check on.

Leonard almost stumbled on a small figure huddled against the bedroom door. "Lights forty percent."

Clutching the teddy bear that Jo had made for her Hannah looked up at Leonard. "It was dark and scary in my bedroom." Her lower lip trembled.

Leonard scooped her up into his arms. "How about you come and keep Mama and me company?" He said.

Thass' sleepy voice called out, "lights twenty percent." She smiled as Leonard carried Hannah into the bedroom. She'd woken out of a sound sleep when she'd heard Leonard with Worf. Patting a spot on the bed next to her she said, "Let Hannah sleep here."

Smiling Leonard put Hannah on the bed. She scrambled to reach Thass' side. "I'm sorry if I woke you, Thass."

"We are family." Thass said simply.

%%%%%

Leonard woke to hear Worf and Savanna in their cribs. He sighed.

"I'm hungry," Hannah said.

"I can feed us." Thass said doubtfully. Cooking wasn't a skill she excelled at. She'd rather crawl though unknown alien machinery than stand at a stove cooking.

"Nonsense," Leonard said. "I'll make breakfast. My mother never cooked. My father always said that as long as he was a doctor he could afford a cook and a housekeeper." He made up his mind in that minute that when his enlistment was up he'd go back to Georgia. Leonard knew that he could find some country property with a big house for his family.

There would be woods and streams for Worf and Thass to hunt and fish. Thass could have a workshop if she wanted it. Hannah and Savanna would have plenty of female relatives to teach them how to be Southern ladies.

Athos let out a bark. "Someone's at the door," Hannah jumped off the bed darting towards the front room.

"Hannah, don't open the door." Leonard scooped up Savanna. Thass had managed to get out of bed. She carefully picked up Worf. Leonard could see that she was struggling to hold him so he took him. Holding both toddlers he went to the front room.

Hannah had of course opened the door. T'Sai stood in the open doorway. Dressed in a long sleeve blue ankle length dress Leonard was reminded a vintage photograph of a teacher from back in the late 1800's that was in the McCoy family album. He flushed suddenly embarrassed. He was dressed in pajama bottoms and a worn looking gray tee shirt.

"I apologize for intruding so early." T'Sai said. "I thought that I might come over and help out." She seemed nervous.

"Daddy needs help making breakfast," Hannah interjected. Athos was busy sniffing T'Sai's shoes.

"Hannah," Leonard said with a frown. "Children don't open the door without adult permission." He apologetically at T'Sai. "I'm sorry."

"She can help." Thass said. "Both Worf and Savanna need to be changed."

"Yes, I can help." T'Sai came in letting the door hiss close behind her. She took a squirming Savanna from Leonard. "Lady Amanda gave a number of the youngest priestesses cooking lessons. I can make muffins, oatmeal, pancakes, and several vegetarian dishes that humans like."

"Pancakes," Hannah said happily jumping up and down. "With a sunny side egg."

"Take Athos to his doggy pads. He needs to relieve himself." Leonard sighed. "We'll probably have to replicate breakfast."

"The VIP cabins are currently stocked with fresh food." T'Sai said. Savanna seemed fascinated with T'Sai's long dark braided hair. "Mr. Hendorff told me that he'd seen to it that you quarters were stocked with some of the fresh food."

Leonard knew with his beard stubble and rumpled sleeping clothes that he didn't look at his best. This woman was going to check the bond he had with Savannah.

Worf had stopped squirming and was staring in fascination at T'Sai.

"Husband," Thass said. "I need to dress."

Leonard took a breath. "If you can help with the children I'll help Thass and shave."

By the time that Leonard had assisted Thass and quickly showered and shaved, they could smell the aroma of banana nut muffins. Dressed he had Thass lean on him as they went to the eating area.

Hannah was happily chatting over half eaten pancakes. Athos was rooting around his bowl for a few pieces of left over kibble. Hannah's metal dragon was sitting on the back of her chair watching Athos with interest. Worf and Savanna were happily in their highchairs with bowls of cut up fruit.

"I must say I'm impressed." Leonard helped Thass sit. "You got everything taken care of faster than Grant took Richmond. I'd hire you for nanny if you were applying."

T'Sai froze. The pan of fresh baked muffins in one hand started to tremble. "Do you mean it?" She whispered.

"They're going to make her marry an old man." Hannah pipped up. She licked yellow egg yolk off of her bottom lip.

"What?" Leonard looked in alarm at T'Sai.

"I apologize," T'Sai seemed to be in control again. "I received a communication while the both of you were dressing." She set the tray down on the table. She returned to the stove to retrieve a platter of warm pancakes and what smelled like sausage. T'Sai seemed to have no problem fixing meat for the human and Klingons in the family.

"When I return to New Vulcan I am to renounce my status as a priestess of the Temple of Aravik and apply to take a husband." She sounded almost as if she was merely stating the weather. Leonard however had worked long enough with Commander Spock and been a doctor long enough to read unspoken body language. She was afraid.

"I know it's not a proper thing to ask a lady, T'Sai. But, exactly how old are you?" With a doctor's eye Leonard was guessing eighteen or nineteen.

"She got called by two old men with wrinkly faces and white hair." Hannah said. She slipped a piece of egg soaked pancake to Athos.

"She will stay." Thass said firmly.

"I'll be sixteen in three days." T'Sai said.

"What!" Leonard looked shocked. This child had been sent to evaluate him?

Meanwhile Jim had been called to Sickbay. With his hair still damp from a quick morning shower he entered Sickbay. Aki was on a biobed but sitting up with an oxygen mask over her face as she clung to Hendorff.

Dr. M'Benga took Jim aside. "Aki was left behind when the Janus left."

"I am aware," Jim said dryly. "She objected to being beamed aboard a moving ship. Said she'd wait until the T'Ny returns." Spock entered Sickbay. He looked as always immaculate.

"The T'Ny is returning with a crewman who demands that Aki be his wife." Dr. M'Benga said. "She begged for asylum."

Spock turned his head to look at Aki as an eyebrow shot up to his hair line.

"I'll kill anyone that tries to take Aki." Hendorff snarled.

Jim looked shocked.

"McCoy's office." M'Benga led the officers to the office. Once inside he engaged the privacy code.

"Hendorff. When did that happen?" Jim demanded.

"He is part Vulcan," both M'Benga and Spock said.

"What?" Jim looked from Spock to M'Benga.

"Shall I explain Pon Farr or do you want to, Commander?" M'Benga looked at Spock.

Spock stiffened. "It is a private Vulcan matter."

"No longer, Commander. Hendorff has enough recessive Vulcan traits that have suddenly come online that he's effected too." M'Benga said.

Spock nodded. "It is a time of mating. A shameful time." Spock looked stiff and embarrassed. "We lose control of our emotions. It occurs every seven years for Vulcan males. We must mate or die. We are bonded as children to a chosen mate to prevent madness and death. With the destruction of Vulcan many bonds were destroyed."

"For female Vulcans," M'Benga said. "It is akin to being raped into marriage. Aki is frightened. The captain of the T'Ny is also demanding that we hand over the child T'Sai."

Spock looked offended.

"Child?" Jim asked cautiously.

"As a third level novice T'Sai is either close to or sixteen." Spock said stiffly. "In many human cultures she would be considered old enough to marry."

"Crap," Jim said. He frowned at M'Benga. "Didn't Dr. McCoy know that Hendorff was part Vulcan?"*

"Yes. He's known since he was in the Academy. Star Fleet elected to have Hendorff classified as human since he looks and acts human. Hendorff's grandmother was the product of a rape. She was adopted by the Hendorff family who were never able to find anymore about either her or her attacker." M'Benga said.

Spock couldn't have looked any more offended. "Mr. Hendorff wishes to challenge the Vulcan claiming Aki?"

"Yeah." M'Benga said unhappily. "Unfortunately, Mr. Hendorff's Vulcan genes have come online." He looked to the captain. "I checked his family records. His father and brothers all married early in their late teens. One uncle is in prison for beating a rival to death. Needless to say Hendorff and the Vulcan are going to fight to the death to mate or die."

Jim dragged a hand over his face. "Shit. What the hell else can possibly go wrong?"

His communicator beeped. "Captain Kirk." The male voice of the third shift communication officer came over the communicator. "A private ship the Dolphin has sent a signal. They are carrying Mrs. Barbara Chambers."

Jim sighed. "Who is she?"

"Maternal grandmother of Hannah Jones."

The privacy locks disengaged as Leonard stormed into his own office. He overheard the arrival of Hannah's grandmother. "Jim," he growled. "I'm not giving up Hannah." He paused long enough to remember why he'd stormed to see Jim. "They're not marrying off T'Sai to some old man!"

Feeling the weight of command Jim stretched his broad shoulders. This was going to be a bitch of a day.

 **TBC**

 **Author's note**

 ***** Carbon Creek episode of Enterprise. T'Pol's grandmother T'Mir and three other Vulcans crash on earth. Mestral stays behind. T'Mir reports him as having been killed along with the captain in the crash.

Sorry for the short chapter. There's been drama and more drama Will try to update soon. (0:


	16. Chapter 16

**Battle Born**

Chapter Sixteen

 _Never regret_

 _anything that_

 _has happened_

 _in your life._

 _It cannot be_

 _changed,_

 _undone or_

 _forgotten,_

 _So take it as_

 _a lesson and_

 _move on._

Chapter Sixteen

"Mr. Spock," Jim said slowly. He turned looking accusingly at Spock. "You were in the transporter room when T'Sai said that she was eighteen. You helped her lie."

Spock straightened. His hands were clasp behind his back. An eye brow raised. "When a young girl is sent to the Temple of Aravik, no matter the age, her age is automatically changed to eight. At eight years old a young girl who is actually four, five or six is now considered beyond the bonding age."

"Wait a minute." Leonard said. "Are you saying that the Temple helps these girls get out of marriage?" He looked incredulously at Spock. "So they lie?"

"I believe, Doctor, that it is actually circumventing rules." Spock said primly. "The priestesses of the Temple of Aravik take a vow of chastity. They are the only Temple left from ancient times still that follows the rules of modesty and chastity. Girls were always chosen from the six nomadic tribes that still called the desert beyond the Forge home. They don't see it as lying as much as assisting a young girl to find a religious life that would otherwise be denied."

"A rose by another name," Leonard snorted.

Jim rolled his neck. He was getting a headache. "We have a child priestess about to be sacrificed on the alter of continuing the Vulcan race." He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Bones is about to face off with a grandmother who wants her grandchild."

"Hell," Leonard swore. He sighed thinking of all the moments he'd missed of Jo's growing up. With all they'd been through Hannah had found a place in his heart. He couldn't let her go. Maybe he could change Thass' mind about keeping Hannah.

 **Previously**

Hendorff frowned. "Say again."

"We must leave now." There was an urgency in the voice of the communications officer. The Janus had already sealed its hatch in preparation of pulling away from the Enterprise. "The Janus is running on a tight schedule."

"The Vulcan courier will only be a moment longer." Hendorff frowned. He glanced to the door of docking bay. He couldn't see the woman returning.

"I'm sorry," the voice of the communications officer came over their link. Hendorff could practically hear the stress and sweat in the man's voice. "My captain is ordering us to detach from the Enterprise. We can't afford to miss joining the safety of the convoy ships."

Sucking in a breath Hendorff replied. "Safe journey." Once he'd signed off he released a string of curses. Of course he understood. The Janus was carrying young women and men that the Orion pirates would love to kidnap and sell into slavery. But. Hendorff sighed. Now he had a Vulcan courier on board that needed to get back to Ambassador Sarek.

Aki walked quickly back to the docking bay. She'd received a message that the Janus was leaving. Aki could feel her control slipping as she walked faster. Her heart beat traitorously hard in her side. The only other way she'd get back to the Ambassador on New Vulcan would be to take the T'Ny. Fear and curiosity waged a war inside of her.

With more women then men on Vulcan Aki had never been bonded as a child. Growing into girlhood Aki gradually realized that she wasn't as aesthetically pleasing as many of her classmates. Her face was too thin and her chin pointy. Her sisters, with more aesthetically pleasing features, had bonded and eventually left their home to start families. Aki's parents urged her to focus on doing things for the best of Vulcan. Now, that would mean being taken as a wife to someone who would have never wanted her in the first place. Releasing a breath Aki came to a stop.

The human security officer greeted her at the docking bay door. "I'm afraid the Janus left. I contacted Captain Kirk. You're to be assigned a cabin until the T'Ny returns."

"Very well." Aki mentally tightened her controls. What is, is.

Hendorff found himself smiling. He'd always been fond of the slender willowy type. Something about this slender willowy Vulcan woman intrigued him. She smelled fresh with a hint of something minty. "I'm just about to go off duty. Would you care to join me," he frantically searched his memory. Suddenly it popped into his head. "Tea? My family grows a heritage mint that we make into tea."

Aki was appalled. No single proper Vulcan female ever went alone to a single male's home. Or in this case his quarters.

"The mess isn't busy right now." Hendorff said. He smiled. "My name is Maxwell Hendorff but, everyone calls me Mac." He paused slightly frowning. "I have a small stash of tea in the mess. One of the cooks shares my fondness for mint tea. But," he looked suddenly cute and awkward to Aki's eyes. "Maybe you'd like to freshen up first."

Giving an incline of her head Aki felt her traitorous heart leaping into a fast rhythm again. "I would like to freshen up and met you for tea." From a corner of her mind she head the voice of Lady Amanda.

 _Would it hurt to replicate a simple aesthetically pleasing outfit in light blue?_

%%%%%

 **Currently**

"Hannah's grandmother has come to the Enterprise." Leonard said.

T'Sai was braiding Hannah's hair in her bedroom. They could hear Hannah in a singsong voice explaining life on the Enterprise to T'Sai.

While Leonard was speaking Thass was thinking of how much she'd come to love the little human girl. She'd overheard one of the humans saying, _a son is a son until he takes a wife, a daughter is a daughter for life._ Thanks to her mothering Hannah already had a Klingon heart. What kind of woman would her little Hannah grow up to be?

"Humans don't give their children away." Leonard said.

"I want to keep Hannah," both Leonard and Thass said.

The door chimed. Leonard firmly committed to keeping Hannah opened the door.

Mrs. Barbara Chambers had eyes like Hannah. A brown jumpsuit covered her five foot five medium frame. Her last name was stenciled on the pocket of her jumpsuit. A working woman's short bob shot with gray framed her face. "I'm Barbara Chambers." She held out a hand.

"Dr. Leonard McCoy," Leonard said.

"Grandma," Hannah came running out of the bedroom as Leonard shook Mrs. Chambers' hand. A hand he noted that was firm. This was a woman who worked for a living.

Barbara dropped her shoulder bag and Leonard's hand scooping up Hannah. "You have gotten so big, Hannah."

Hannah gave her a hug. "Are you going to stay with us, grandmother?" Hannah looked hopeful. "I can't leave my new now mother. She needs me. Mama Thass is going to have a baby brother for me."

"Now, Hannah," Leonard started to say. Thass rose on shaky legs. T'Sai came out of Hannah's bedroom.

Barbara cast an eye over the two adults. "Doesn't anyone feed you? I've seen station rats that were better fed."

"Ma'am," Leonard said. "We have been through a long ordeal." His accent had thickened. He'd been prepared to fight for his new daughter.

"And no one has looked after any of you." She paused giving T'Sai a look. "Who are you child?"

"T'Sai is going to live with us so an old man doesn't marry her." Hannah said.

"Hannah," Leonard admonished. T'Sai blushed a light green.

Barbara frowned. "I lost three of my best workers because they were hybrid Vulcans." She let out a sigh thinking of the young men suddenly departing to New Vulcan. "The competition swooped in and I lost most of my contracts." She gestured to Thass. "Sit down, dear."

"You're not here to take Hannah," Thass refused to sit.

"Of course not," Barbara said. "I'm here to keep that," she paused sucking in a calming breath. "Darin's father, Avery Jones, from taking Hannah."

"He's a sop," Hannah piped up.

"Hannah," both Leonard and Barbara said.

"Language," Leonard said. He had a good idea what Hannah was trying to say.

"It's SOB," Barbara said. "But, Hannah, you're not to say that again."

"Yes, grandmother." Hannah said dutifully.

Leonard frowned. "Avery Jones sounds familiar."

"He's a member of Earth for Humans." Barbara said. She went over and gently but firmly got Thass seated again. "Avery is a bigot. His first two wives died under mysterious circumstances. His current younger wife is head of the women's auxiliary arm of Earth for Humans. I'm moving in to keep this family together. I intend to fight him and that cold hardhearted," Barb paused. "Woman with every breath in my body. They aren't getting Hannah."

Leonard's mouth dropped open.

"Grandmother punched out a big lizard man. My before mommy got embarrassed." Hannah said proudly.

Smiling Leonard said. "Welcome to the family Mrs. Chambers." Dyla would have approved.

"It's Barbara." Barbara said. "Or Barb."

"Barbara," Leonard said. "We'll have to arrange the bedroom so that you, T'Sai and Hannah can share it."

%%%%%

 **Bridge**

"Captain," Nyota turned from her communication's board. "You have two private messages and one from Admiral Conner."

Jim nodded. "I'll take the Admiral's message in my ready room." He rose from his chair. Spock looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Commander Spock with me. Sulu, you have the chair. Don't get to like it too much."

Sulu grinned. Someday he intended to be captain of his own ship.

Jim steeled himself as he led Spock into the ready room. Admiral Gena Conner had been an indiscretion. Jim wanted a reliable witness to anything that Admiral Conner was going to say.

As the doors of the ready room closed Spock said dryly. "I take it that you and the Admiral are acquainted?"

"In a Biblical sense," Jim tugged his uniform neatly into place. _Of all the one night stands_ , Jim sighed. *

The flat screen came alive with the image of Admiral Conner behind her desk. A number of old fashion photographs were on her desk. One turned towards them revealed her and a small blond haired boy. "Captain Kirk, Commander Spock." Admiral Conner said in a business like voice.

"Admiral Conner," both men said.

Jim recalled hearing that the Admiral's husband had died in some kind of accident. Apparently he'd fathered a change of life son before he'd died.

Spock without appearing to move his eyes had quickly studied the boy's face in the photograph, the Admiral's face and compared Jim's face to the boy. He came up with only one conclusion.

"There was some discussion about sending the Enterprise on this mission." Admiral Connor said. She leveled her green eyes at Jim. "You can transfer off any pregnant crew or children if you need to when the Ohio catches up to you. Or, Captain Kirk, you can send a shuttle with your crew members and children to meet the Ohio."

"With all due respect, Admiral." Jim said carefully. "We just got back our CMO. I'm not losing more crew to kidnappers. The Orions are hunting in this area of space. Our families wouldn't be safe on a shuttle without some kind of escort."

Admiral Conner nodded. "Since Nero we've know that no place is really safe. This will unfortunately include dealing with some of the Orions." She paused and then gave them the mission.

As the screen went blank Jim grimly looked to Spock. "We need to keep our families safe and complete this mission. This time we lose no one."

"Yes, Captain." Spock said. Mentally he was already working out how to protect the women and children aboard the Enterprise.

Jim dropped in the seat behind his desk. "Lt. Uhura, please send me the private messages."

%%%%%

 **Meanwhile**

Chief Stewart Ken Franco reported to Spock. "Dr. McCoy is requesting to assign the new arrival civilian, Mrs. Barbara Chambers to his quarters along with the Vulcan healer T'Sai."

Spock raised an eyebrow. Thoughts passed lightening fast through his mind. Dr. McCoy's remarkable ability as a doctor and surgeon would be needed if they engaged in battle with the new Orion and Vindar alliance. There would bound to be casualties. The doctor and his newly acquired family was still recovering not only from their long ordeal but from the death of a strong family force.

A message sent to Earth had finally returned giving them information on Hannah Jones' relatives. Her only living adult relatives were Avery Jones, head of Earth for Humans and Barbara Chambers. Avery was a racist with a questionable past and a history that included two wives who'd died mysterious violent deaths.

Barbara Chambers had been a private contractor who'd delivered supplies to various space station. She was what his mother would have called a force of nature. In his opinion, Mrs. Barbara Chambers would be the strong force that would hold the doctor's family together allowing him to function as Chief Medical Officer. Plus she could also use a phaser.

"Mrs. Barbara Chambers will be added as family to Dr. McCoy as well as T'Sai." Spock said. "See to all the necessary changes, Chief Franco."

Chief Stewart Ken Franco nodded. He made notes on his PADD. "Aye, Commander Spock."

%%%%

Leonard found himself summoned to a meeting with the captain and other department heads. He knew in his gut that something was up. He found himself greeted warmly by Scotty. "Glad to see you up and about, Doctor."

"The women of the household decided I needed to be back at work." Leonard mock grumbled. In truth he was glad to feel useful again. Barbara had assured him that she'd watch over the family.

Jim and Spock walked into the conference room together. One look at their faces and Leonard knew he'd better check to make sure that they had plenty of medical supplies. He silently prayed that Dr. M'Benga had kept up with the ordering.

Jim sat down at the head of the table. His grim face said volumes. "Gentleman, Ladies." He said. "We've been ordered to the Darius System." He said bluntly. "We're to evacuate the Earth colony on the fourth planet. We're the closest star ship."

A feeling of deja vu hit Leonard. He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. _Not again!_

Scotty shot him a sympathetic look. There were a few coughs around the table as everyone thought of the last time they'd had to evacuate a colony.

"Unfortunately, the colony doesn't want to leave." Jim said. "We are to remove them with force if necessary. The Federation doesn't want any citizens especially humans being seized by the Orions as slaves." He looked around the table. The Vindar are offering premium prices for male slaves for their mines. They've also joined forces with the Orion to capture human and Vulcan females as wives. The Janus will be the only available ship to assist us." Jim paused. Looking at the grim faces he added.

"However, the Janus is much smaller ship. She will be more focused on rescuing a group of Vulcan female scientists fleeing in the direction of New Vulcan. We are ordered to assist her."

"You canna split the Enterprise," Scotty interjected worriedly.

"Fortunately, the scientists will reach the Darius system before us." Jim took a breath. "Our aim is to get everyone out of the system before the fleet of Orion and Vindar arrive. Should it come to a battle." He looked to Scotty. "Commander, I don't want the Enterprise's shields to fail for one second."

"Aye, Captain." Scotty said.

"Dr. McCoy, you'll have Sickbay ready for any casualties."

"Yes, Captain." Leonard nodded.

"I want plans of action immediately. Coordinate with Commander Spock. Dismissed." Jim said. He added. "Dr. McCoy, please stay behind." He waited until everyone else had left before he spoke.

"Jim, I can handle this." Leonard said.

"Bones," Jim said softly. "I received communications from two lawyers concerning the custody of Hannah Jones."

"I'm not giving her up." Leonard said firmly.

"Bones. Bones." Jim half smiled. This was the Bones he knew and loved. "Mrs. Barbara Chambers' lawyer will assist in helping you and Thass keep Hannah. It's Avery Jones' lawyer who is demanding custody of Hannah."

Leonard nodded. "Barb warned me." He let out a huff. Avery is a racist. He's not getting my Hannah."

Jim smiled. "Glad to have you back, Bones. Now let's get the Enterprise ready."

In the corridor crew flattened against the walls to let the Chief Medical Officer hurry to Sickbay. By the time that Leonard reached Sickbay announcements had been made.

Chief Stewart Franco met him in Sickbay. "I'm adding to your family. It would be prudent to move your family back to the CMO quarters. There have been some changes made that will accommodate your larger family.

Taking in a slow breath Leonard nodded. Returning to his quarters made sense. The Enterprise would need all the extra space for the evacuated colonists. "Mrs. Chambers will help move my family."

"Dr. McCoy," Christine led a group of excited, worried, nervous looking Certified Nurses' Aids over to him.

A scowl appeared on Leonard's handsome face. "There will be no puking on patients, standing like a deer caught in a light beam, or crying as you run. You WILL do the job you have been trained to do. Anything less and you're out of my Sickbay and off of the Enterprise. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." They all said as one.

Christine smiled. Leonard was back.

Dr. Andrea Davis met him as Leonard headed to check with Dr. M'Benga on how the Sickbay had been run in his absence. "Don't forget your shot, Doctor." She held up a hypodermic with his medicine.

Leonard nodded. "I know I can't skip my meds or meals." He rolled up one of his short sleeves. Dr. Davis gave him his injection. "If you need anything, Doctor, just let me know." She smiled.

 **Security Room**

Hendorff stood in front of his team. "I will be going aboard the Janus when she arrives." He paused. His eyes swept over the assembled red shirted men and women. "If I don't come back, Santillan, you'll move up to replace me."

"Sir," Neil Santillan looked confused. "What do you mean if you don't return?"

Hendorff stood proudly. "Apparently, my grandmother was part Vulcan. I'm enough Vulcan that I'll be engaged in a fight to the death. If I don't return I expect all of you to step up and keep the Enterprise safe. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." They all said.

Dixie Jackson spoke up. "Sir, you'll be back. If the Klingons and a madman's men couldn't kill you the Vulcans don't stand a chance."

Hendorff half smiled. "Thanks, Dixie." He took a breath. "Let's get back to the business of setting up a strategy to protect this ship."

Meanwhile Aki volunteered to assist the ship stewards readying supplies and space for the coming influx of colonists.

It was two hours later when she and Hendorff met in the general mess for dinner. Aki had replicated a practical gray legging outfit with a knee length light blue tunic. Hendorff flashed her a smile when he saw her.

Pete Dark Horse said quietly to Sulu, "I bet Hendorff bests the Vulcan in twenty minutes."

"Vulcans are strong." Sulu said. He chose a plate of ravioli. "I put twenty on half an hour."

In Sickbay Leonard was in his office when Christine stuck her head in. "Barb called. She said you have five minutes to make it home in time for dinner." She smiled at his expression. "You're in your old quarters."

Leonard smiled weakly. He'd promised to take his meds on time. Eat meals and spend time with his family. "Alright." He rose from his desk. "You know when shit hits the fan none of us will have time to run to our quarters or the mess for meals."

"Don't worry, Doctor." Christine smiled. "I'll have my little group of certified nurses' aids making meal runs for everyone."

Leonard headed to his quarters with mixed feelings. He missed Dyla. He made a promise to do right by Worf. He'd put in adoption papers so that Worf would be a McCoy.

 **TBC**

 _*Into Darkness Jim is shown having sex with two alien women. The 'new' Kirk seems more likely to have fathered a child in a one night stand during his Academy days than Prime Kirk. Birth control can fail. Prime Kirk referred to himself as 'grim' during his academy days. (Shore Leave)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Battle Born**

Chapter Seventeen

 _I can't hear love 'cause we're at war_

 _And revenge is so loud and the drums are so proud_

 _But oh, I'm in a cage and I hear mercy say "I'm here now."_

 _And it's the only way out._

 _-Cassandra Monique Batie and Dave Wood._

 _%%%_

Chapter Seventeen

Leonard grabbed a medical kit. "Of all the fool ideas." He growled. "Fighting to the death over a woman in this day and age."

"Pon Far is biological," Dr. M'Benga frowned at Leonard. "I should be going to the Janus." The younger doctor looked clearly annoyed. "You appear to be intolerant of cultural differences and biology."

"I am the Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise." Leonard snapped. "Jim asked me to make sure that Hendorff was treated fairly."

"Doctors." Nurse Chapel came up with another medical kit. "I thought it prudent to pack a body bag. Crewman Hendorff is going to be fighting on a ship with a high ratio of gravity and lower oxygen. "

Both doctors immediately sobered. As much as Leonard didn't want anything to happen to Hendorff he also didn't want to see another man die. "I'll have to give Hendorff tri-ox to compensate for the low oxygen."

"Doctor," M'Benga said. "You'll have to make a request of the captain of the Janus before you can inject Hendorff or he'll forfeit."

Leonard grumbled all the way to the airlock. The Vulcans it seemed had decided that they didn't want the Enterprise to beam anyone off the Janus. There are several single women and men on the Janus. Leonard suspected that there are now couples busy in their cabins. He almost smiled at the thought.

Jim and Spock are at the airlock talking with Hendorff. Aki stood to one side with Nyota and Janice Rand. Both Nyota and Janice wore formal dress uniforms. Aki looked like a bride in her light blue mid knee dress with light blue leggings. Her dark hair was pinned up in elaborate braids.

The airlocks opened. Leonard took a breath.

Flanked by guards Nyota and Janice escorted Aki to the gym of the Janus. Captain Kirk and Spock escorted Hendorff. Leonard paused by the healer. "I'd like to inject crewman Hendorff with tri-ox to compensate for the oxygen level on Janus."

A slight frown played over the healer's thin lips. He ran a tricorder over the offered hypodermic. "You will do it now." He spoke firmly. "I have had dealings with humans." His dark eyes swept over Dr. McCoy. "There are times when humans can be deceitful."

"Then you've been dealing with the wrong humans." Leonard snapped. A flash of guilt reminded him that if he hadn't still been mourning Dyla, and worried about Thass, Savanna, Worf, and Hannah he might have found a way himself to help Hendorff.

"Bones," Jim patted Leonard's shoulder. "Let's deal with one fight at a time." Jim half smiled.

Two guards shook large frames filled with small bells as the trio entered the Janus' gym. Leonard sent an annoyed look at the bell ringers. "The wedding music leaves a lot to be desired."

"Bones," Jim warned. Leonard nodded. He went to stand to one side. Hendorff's side apparently. Across from them stood several Vulcans.

The Vulcan First Officer of the Janus stepped forward. Several large dark green hicks marred his neck above the collar of his uniform. It was hard for Leonard not to smirk but, he felt a none too subtle nudge from Jim's elbow. He gave Jim a side glare.

The captain, the first officer explained, was indisposed. Leonard frowned looking around noticed that a number of the Vulcan crewmen had bruises and several had hickies. He inhaled slowly. If the whole ship was affected by pon farr than, Leonard shot a look towards Jim and Spock. He could see realization hitting both men.

Unfortunately, both Hendorff' and a very tall slender Vulcan raised their lirpas. Leonard sucked in a deep breath. "GOOD GOD!"

In his mind's eye Leonard could see each lirpa tearing through skin, muscle and bone. A firm hand closed over his muscular shoulder. A sense of calm swept into him. Turning his head slightly his eyes met Spock's dark brown eyes. "Thanks, Spock." Spock gave his shoulder a slight squeeze than released his hold.

The clang of the lirpas hitting each other echoed through the gym. Leonard took steady breaths as he watched Hendorff' turn to strike again. As far as he could tell it looked like neither man had managed to slice the other. Then the Vulcan screamed and rushed Hendorff.

Hendorff' raised his lirpa in time to meet the descending lirpa. A loud shattering clang ran through the gym as the lirpas broke. Both men tossed aside their lirpas. The Vulcan leaped at Hendorff'. Both men hit the wall with enough force that Leonard thought they'd leave a dent in the wall.

Red blood from a cut on Hendorff's face sprayed the wall. Hendorff head butted the Vulcan breaking his nose. Green blood joined the red blood on the gym wall. Both men tumbled to the floor still intent on killing each other.

Hendorff got one hand free and socked the Vulcan hard on the chin. The Vulcan brought up a knee catching Hendorff' in the groin. The Vulcan tried to rise. Writhing Hendorff tired to move out of the way. Their heads collided with a loud crack.

Both men seemed to freeze then slid to the floor. Both Leonard and the healer hurried to the fallen men. Leonard ran a tricorder over Hendorff. "Concussion, broken nose, some scraps," he looked up. "Hormone levels are falling."

"The female will have to decide." The healer said. He seemed relieved.

"She has a name," Leonard grumbled. "I'll need a anti gravity stretcher to take Hendorff to Sickbay."

Aki rushed over. "Is he?"

"He's got a concussion and a broken nose," Leonard looked up at the young Vulcan woman. "But, other than a headache he'll be fine." A glance Spock's way revealed that he was studying the broken lirpa with interest.

%%%%%

"Captain Kirk," Captain Chris Walker grinned from the bridge of the Ohio. "Can't say I'm not pleased to be at the side of the Enterprise with my old friend Jim Kirk."

"Quit sucking up, Chris," Jim flashed a grin. "Congratulations on making captain."

Standing behind Jim's chair Leonard just released a soft sigh.

"Thanks, Jim." Chris smiled showing a set of dimples. "My orders were to evacuate noncombatants from the Enterprise. I don't suppose, Len, that you'd want to jump ship? You know you could be CMO of the best new star ship."

"Quit trying to steal my Chief Medical Officer." Jim frowned slightly irritated.

"Not interested." Leonard said in resignation.

Chris laughed. "Can't blame a guy for trying to get the best. Let's get those colonists off of Darius Minor."

Once their communications ended. Jim shook his head. "Bastard. He must have run at warp six to catch up with us." He grinned. "He never could get over being bested by me."

"You were rivals," Spock asked.

"Cut throat rivals," Leonard snorted. "Be careful, Mr. Spock. Chris might decide that you are a prize he wants to take away from Jim. I certainly didn't appreciate learning that Jim and Chris played a game of hockey over who would end up having me as CMO during my first year at the Academy."

Spock's left eye brow shot up to his hair line.

"You didn't have to worry, Bones. I won didn't I? As for trying to steal Spock in a hockey game," Jim's grin got wide. "That won't happen. Chris busted his leg in three places trying to out climb me." Jim looked to a smirking Sulu. "Lay in a course for Darius Minor. We've got colonists to rescue."

"Aye, sir. ETA in forty-five minutes." Sulu said.

Spock looked to Leonard who pinched the bridge of his nose. "Two idiots trying to free climb after drinking. It's a wonder that you both didn't fall and kill yourself. Chris is damned lucky he hit a small ledge and managed to grab on."

"He started it." Jim said.

%%%%

Returning to Sickbay Leonard found Aki standing by Hendorff''s biobed. Christine gave him an exasperated look. "The lovebirds want to be released."

Ordinarily, Christine was a romantic but, the current mission had her on edge. The last time they'd had to evacuate a colony they'd lost Leonard.

Leonard looked over Hendorff''s chart. "No. You were unconscious for an hour and a half. I want you somewhere you can be monitored. That somewhere is Sickbay." He said firmly.

Hendorff' looked up apologetically at Aki. "We have the rest of our lives to be together." He gave her hand a squeeze."

Making a note on Hendorff''s chart Leonard said. "You're a little dehydrated. Make sure you drink water."

Eager to help Aki poured water from a pitcher into a plastic looking cup with a straw. Leonard smiled. "You two take care of each other." He walked over to join Christine.

In their new uniforms several young certified nurses aids hurried passed Leonard and Christine as they followed two nurses setting up emergency trays. "We expecting casualties, Christine?" Leonard felt his mouth go dry as he remembered the last time he prepped Sickbay for a colony removal.

"Murphy's Law," Christine sighed. She turned a sharp look at Leonard. "Doctor, I can't let you go down to the colony this time."

"I don't recall you being made captain, Christine." Leonard frowned at her. "Captain Kirk, however, did assign me to getting Sickbay ready. So you have no worries about me abandoning you."

"This time I get to go." Dr. M'Benga came up to them with a med kit slung over one shoulder. "Captain Kirk made me part of the away team."

Before Leonard could reply T'Sai walked into Sickbay. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Are Thass, Savanna, Worf, and Hannah alright?" Leonard wasn't sure he liked the idea of Barb being alone with his family.

"Mrs. Chambers is walking Hannah to school. All the children are required to be in class. Mrs. Chambers said that she was going to check with the ship's steward on acquiring some baby furniture and some things for Thass to work on." T'Sai looked around noticing all the nurses and CNA young women and men in Sickbay.

"Christine, you have a volunteer." Leonard said.

While Christine took charge of T'Sai adding her to the CNA and nurses under her, Leonard rechecked the Sickbay. It seemed only like seconds later that a ship wide announcement went out over the ship intercom.

"We are going to Yellow Alert while in orbit around Darius Minor. All non essential personal are to remain in your quarters. The Janus is evacuating the crew of the Vulcan science ship, Trad. The away team is to report to the transporter to begin the evacuation of the colony on Darius Minor."

"God help us that this works out alright." Leonard said in a low voice.

While Jim and the away team went down to confront the colonists Leonard paced Sickbay. "Len, you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Christine stopped Leonard on his eighth pass.

Sighing Leonard ran a hand through his thick dark hair. "That infant captain of ours is going to run into something he's allergic to or get injured."

"And we will handle it." Christine said firmly.

"Commander Spock to Sickbay."

Leonard sucked in a deep breath. "Sickbay here, Commander."

"We are transporting up multiple injured. Procedure Beta Gama One."

Spock had barely finished speaking when security officers seemed to materialize at the Sickbay doors. Hendorff sat up. "You got to let me help, Doc."

"Stay put." Leonard said. He noticed that Aki suddenly had a phaser. "I was trained to protect Ambassador Sarek." She said. "Right," Leonard said.

The emergency medic and two nurses left Sickbay at a dead run for the transporter room. Leonard looked to Christine. "What the hell did Admiral Conner get us into?"

Neither had time to consider the rhetorical question. Two bloody injured men with a security guard beamed directly into Sickbay. "What the hell," Leonard hurried over to the down men.

For the next three hours Sickbay was a hive of activity as injured where brought in. Leonard had both hands in one man untwisting a lung and mangled intestines. One of the surgical nurses wiped sweat from his exposed forehead.

"We're going to have to pump him full of antibiotics." Leonard said. "What ever tried to eat him left a lot of bacteria." The young male colonist looked too much like Jim. Leonard swore under his breath as he gently fished out several broken sharp looking teeth.

By the time that he'd finished with the colonist Leonard felt a little shaky. Christine had replaced several blood bags. "I want a CNA at his side every minute."

"Yes, Doctor." Christine summoned one of the young men.

Spock entered Sickbay carrying a half naked Orion woman. "Good God." Leonard stripped off his bloody scrubs and bloody gloves. The scrubs and gloves were tossed into a disposal chute. The woman looked a lot like Gaila. Or, at least what Gaila would have looked like with a broken nose, blackened eyes and a split lip.

"Who the hell beat her up?" Leonard growled. A CNA helped him into a fresh set of scrubs.

"The colony had an illegal brothel." Spock said grimly. He gently set the woman down on a free biobed.

At the Sickbay doorway a half a dozen young women barely wearing hip length tee shirts held each other up. All of them sported facial injuries. One woman held her arm at an odd angle.

M'Benga came in assisting one woman. "Captain Kirk said to batten down Sickbay. We're warping out of here."

"How is Captain Kirk?" Leonard really hoped he wasn't on the bridge injured.

"Escaped injury," Spock said. "What was left of the colony has been split between the Ohio and the Enterprise. The less injured are in the brig."

Leonard nodded. One of the CNA offered him a small container with a straw. He would have refused it but he felt Christine's eyes on him. He sucked down the nutrient drink. The tangy taste told him that Christine had added medication to it. He sighed.

While Leonard and the medical team worked their way from the gravely injured to the least injured Hendorff got an update from one of the security officers.

"Sir, the Janus is docked with us. The Enterprise is going to have to extend shielding if we get into a fight." Dixie blushed. "It seems that there is a lot of marriages going on."

"Uh huh," Hendorff' said making a face. "What happened down there?"

"Captain Kirk knocked out their power grid with one phaser. That convinced the colony to leave. Only we didn't know about the smuggler camp, the brothel, or the indigenous animals."

Hendorff sighed. "And I missed all that."

"A woman got attacked tried to save her chickens. We had to release the chickens to save several of the children. Releasing the chickens upset some of the colonists who then attacked us."

Frowning Aki tried to make logical sense of what she was hearing.

"One of the women escaping from the brothel alerted us to the smuggler camp." Dixie stretched his tired back. "A team from the Ohio had to stun most of them before we could evacuate the camp. The smugglers plus a few of the colonists are in the brigs of both the Enterprise and the Ohio."

"Good work," Hendorff' said.

%%%%

A very tired Dr. McCoy sat at his desk doing paperwork. Christine appeared in the doorway. "If you're not going home to eat," she stepped aside. Barb and Thass were just behind her. Sitting in her wheelchair Thass held a tray of food. "Your wife came to eat with you."

Leonard got up greeting Thass with a kiss. He set the tray on the desk. "I brought a tray of food for Thass too." Barb said. She set the tray on Leonard's desk.

"I'm going back to help T'Sai feed Savanna, Worf and Hannah." Barb smiled. "You two enjoy dinner."

"Thanks." Leonard smiled. "I'm sorry there is so much paperwork."

"Sit, husband." Thass said. She smiled at Leonard. "You can eat. You will feel much better after a meal."

Leonard nodded. The aroma of the food reminded him that he'd managed to miss lunch.

After they ate Leonard spent an hour and a half finishing up reports. He made one final sweep of Sickbay and then accompanied Thass back to their quarters.

"With any luck we'll drop off the colonists and be on a surveying mission." Leonard said. He really wanted a nice quiet mission.

"INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Damned." Leonard and Thass hurried to their quarters.

Barb met them at the door. "Everyone is fine." She said. She held a phaser.

Once inside Leonard locked the door using his medical code. "No one can override the lock."

"We're at warp," Barb said. "You can't beam aboard a ship going at warp speed."

"Someone must have come up with the colonists, smugglers," Leonard ran a hand through his hair.

Barb frowned. "Reminds me of when I lived in LA and on Terra Three." She sighed. "We need home defense."

"That's what security is for." Leonard said.

Worf and Savanna started crying from the nursery. T'Sai cried out. The sound of a transporter and Hannah's scream tore through Leonard.

"NO!" He shouted. What felt like a knife cut through Leonard. Thass reached him wrapping her arms around his shaking body.

"That bastard!" Barb shouted. She sprinted to Hannah's room. T'Sai came to the doorway. "Hannah was taken." She said confirming Barb and Leonard's worst fears.

%%%

Vulcans from the Janus beamed on to the Enterprise. They quickly worked with the security team to round up intruders.

Captain Jim Kirk returned to the bridge. "Report."

"Captain," Nyota looked up from her console. "Intruders boarded the Ohio. They report eight missing women."

Jim took a deep breath. "Spock," he looked to Spock's station.

Spock turned looking grim. "In addition to Dr. McCoy's daughter four women have been beamed off of the Enterprise."

"Damned it. They hit us when we were at warp. Sulu," Jim turned to the navigator. "Anything?"

"Ion trail." Sulu looked up. "They've dropped out of warp."

"Drop us out of warp." Jim dropped into his chair. "I want shields up."

%%%

On a fleeing ship Fri turned to his client. "We've dropped out of warp near a space ship graveyard."

Avery Jones smiled thinly. "I'll take my granddaughter to my ship."

His companion, a slender blond woman, had a firm grip on a crying Hannah's arm. "Shirley, quiet the child." He said sternly.

Shirley leaned down. "Stop crying." She said in a cold voice. "Avery will use a belt on you if you don't."

Hannah sucked in a breath gasping. In an unsteady voice she said, "Tlhlngan jlH ( I am a Klingon) Dll SoH Har! (You will pay for this outrage!) *

"You'll have to teach her English." Avery snarled.

Fri smiled. The burly Ivorian knew Klingon. He wished the small human child well. It wasn't her fault that she was related to scum. "I'll take the women we agreed upon and leave. The Enterprise is right behind us."

Shirley and Hannah were beamed off the ship. Avery pulled out a phaser and shot Fri. The Ivorian gasped as he died.

"The Enterprise will be busy rescuing the women." Avery tapped his communicator. "Beam me off." He vanished in a transporter beam.

 **TBC**

%%%

*Klingon is from a website that translated English to Klingon.

Sorry for the delay. Recovering from a nasty virus. Next chapter should be up by next week. (o:


	18. Chapter 18

**Battle Born**

Chapter Eighteen

 _I can't hear love 'cause we're at war_

 _And revenge is so loud and the drums are so proud_

 _But oh, I'm in a cage and I hear mercy say "I'm here now"_

 _And it's the only way out._

 _-Cassandra Monique Batie and Dave Wood._

Chapter Eighteen

The turbo lift doors opened onto the bridge. Dr. Leonard McCoy stalked onto the bridge. His hazel eyes sought out Captain Jim Kirk. Worry over Hannah had burned in his gut giving way to a cold furry that stiffened his back and set his jaw. His mind was made up. With or without Jim's help he and Thass were getting their daughter back.

Spock looked up in time to see Leonard walk onto the bridge. The doctor's eyes flashed with emotion. Spock moved quickly to intercept Leonard thinking that the doctor was going to have an emotional break down.

On the large bridge screen a middle aged man and woman stared at Captain Kirk. Neither seem willing to let either the Enterprise or the Ohio search through his shipyard. "We're outside of Federation territory." The man snapped out. "How we deal with customers in our salvage yard is our business."

With adrenaline fueled strength Leonard swung Spock out of his way. "Now just a damned minute." Leonard growled. His accent dripped over his words. "Some Yankee carpet bagger stole my daughter. You, sir, aren't going to stand in my way as my wife and I search for her."

Spock's mouth was slightly open. Jim's mouth had dropped open in gasping surprise. "Uh," he recovered. "Bone's adopted daughter," he started to sputter.

"Under Klingon law," Leonard growled. "An orphaned child claimed by a Klingon woman is considered hers. Thass is powering up our personal ship. If we have to blast through the cargo bay doors we will."

"uh, Bones." Jim was on his feet. "We'll work this out. You don't need to damage the Enterprise."

The woman standing behind the man slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Clint, family is important."

He sucked in a breath and nodded. "Two ships warped out of here before you got here. We know which way their ion trail is headed."

"Thank you," Jim said with a relieved smile.

"It's Kelsey and Clint Benson." the woman said. "We'll drop the security shield you and the Ohio can start scanning for your people. We've got our security scanning too." She directed her next comment to Leonard. "We want the story of your family over dinner." The screen returned to the image of the massive salvage yard.

Nyota touched her ear piece. "The Ohio reports that a very angry Yeoman Janice Rand and a pirate with a broken jaw are on their transporter pad."

"We'll take our yeoman back. They can keep the pirate." Jim turned to a still angry Bones. "We'll get Hannah back." He turned to Spock.

"As soon as the security shield dropped I started scanning, Captain." Spock said. "I have located several human females and three of the pirates."

Leonard contacted Thass on the personal com she'd made for him. "Don't go blasting out of the cargo bay. The Enterprise is looking for Hannah."

Barb answered instead. "Losing Hannah isn't good for Thass. I'm taking her to Sickbay. Len, please get my granddaughter back."

Taking a deep breath Leonard discovered a concerned Spock at his side. "Go to your wife, Doctor. We will find your daughter."

"I need to be part of the solution, Spock." Leonard felt torn between wanting to help search for Hannah and taking care of Thass. Helplessness threatened to overwhelm him.

"Captain," Sulu looked up from his station. "I've got an ion signature." He paused. A grin spread across his face. Excitement danced in his eyes. "It's not your usual ion signature. I've only read about the Elite Diamond. Engine capabilities to warp two. A specially designed engine manifold and plasma conductors," he sucked in a breath suddenly aware that he was gushing. "Sorry, sir. Only a few have been sold so far."

Jim looked thoughtful. "Could the leader of a hate group afford an expensive personal ship?"

"He would if he dipped into the coffers." Leonard felt a surge of hope. "And Avery sounds like the kind of scum who'd be stealing from his followers."

"Captain," Sulu spoke up again. "According to the latest consumer report the Elite Diamond can't sustain warp drive very long. There are reports of plasma leaks and plasma panel failures. If their pilot is a good pilot the ship will just shut down leaving them dead in space."

"Lt. Uhura," Jim barked out. "Inform the Ohio we're going after Avery Jones." He turned to Leonard. "We'll get her back, Bones."

 **Meanwhile**

Hannah sat quietly in one of the passenger seats next to Shirley.

 _Always pay attention to your surroundings, daughter._ Hannah slowly inhaled. She had a Klingon heart. Pressing her lips together Hannah slowly swept her small eyes over the adults and her surroundings. She was too small to take on Shirley, Avery, the pilot and the two guards.

 _Use your environment._ Hannah heard Dyla's voice. Dyla and Thass had worked hard to teach her to survive. Hannah yawned. Shirley glanced her way then turned her attention back to Avery.

The ship they rode spoke of the kind of luxury that her human mother would have said cost a pretty penny. She frowned slightly. Things that cost money meant extra things. Hannah carefully studied the cabin. She recognized small symbols from the drills Dyla and Thass had put her through. Inhaling she leaned back in her seat.

Shirley tucked a thick blanket around her. "See. Behaving has its rewards."

Hannah didn't reply. Shirley unbuckled her seat belt and got up to go to sit with Avery. Closing her eyes Hannah 'listened' to the ship. They were going at warp speed. But, every few minutes there was a very tiny barely felt hesitation. A tiny vibration signaling the engine was out of sync. She started counting between the hesitations.

 _When an engine fails it will give warning._ Thass' voice came to her mind.

The counting between the hesitations was decreasing. Hannah undid her seat belt and belting it over the thick blanket. She pulled the blanket over her head.

"The child is going to sleep." Came Shirley's amused voice.

"You are doing a good job taking care of the child." Avery said approvingly.

The hesitation felt a little stronger. Soon the pilot would notice. Hannah kept counting.

 **Enterprise**

"I have a bad feeling," Leonard paced the bridge.

"Captain, they have dropped out of warp." Spock looked up from his station.

"Drop us out of warp, Mr. Sulu." Jim said.

Leonard clutched his hands into fists feeling his nails bite into the palms of his hands. The ship dropped out of warp.

"Asteroids!" "Raise shields!" "Evasive action!"

His heart beating wildly in his chest Leonard stared in horror at ship parts and asteroids spread across the screen. Leonard moved forward to stand next to Jim's chair. "No," he whispered.

The Enterprise dove below a large chunk of asteroid.

"Captain," Spock looked up from his station. "I'm picking up signals from escape pods." their shield deflected small bits of asteroids.

"Transport them aboard." Jim ordered. It seemed like forever before the transporter chief called back.

"I've got a little girl here demanding in Klingon I return her to her family." The amused transporter chief said.

"Go, Bones," Jim said.

Leonard was already in a half run towards the turbo lift. He throw a 'thanks' over his shoulder. Once the doors closed on the bridge Leonard paced the turbo lift. "Damned thing is slowing down." He muttered.

Finally the lift arrived on the transporter level. He sprinted all the way to the transporter room. He found Hannah being checked over by Dr. M'Benga. "She's fine Leonard."

"Daddy!" Hannah ran to Leonard. He scooped her up in his arms. "A bad man took away."

"Baby girl, no one is ever going to take you away again. Your mama is going to be so happy to see you." He hugged her tightly.

"Dr. M'Benga, you are needed in transporter room two."

Leonard took Hannah Sickbay while M'Benga rushed off to transporter room two.

Dr. Andrea Davis was busy checking Thass' vital signs. "If you want to carry this baby full term you're going to have to have less stress."

"Mama," Hannah wiggled down from Leonard's arm.

"I'll see to it that Thass is taken care of." Leonard said. The Sickbay doors swished open. Medics ran next to anti-gravity gurneys went past them.

"That's that bad woman that said I'd get beat with a belt." Hannah said as one gurney went past them.

Leonard frowned up at the readings on Thass' biobed. "Dr. Davis, I need to get my family back to our quarters. There's an emergency field biobed."

Dr. Davis smiled. "Good idea, Leonard."

Two of the nurse's aids help with the biobed which had to be take out of storage. Savannah and Worf insisted they wanted to be near Thass.

Barb and T'Sai went to the ship to retrieve some of the meat to make dinner. "If I have to," Leonard told Thass, "I'll resign my commission. We'll move the family to some out of the way colony world."

"No." Thass said. "We stand and fight."

A chime at the door announced a visitor. Leonard sighed. He called out, "Come on in."

"You're locking the door?" Jim carrying an arm load of food packages came through the door with Barb and T'Sai. "You know you're safe on the Enterprise. Scotty has an idea for a modulating shield."

"The Captain is staying for dinner." Barbs said. She and T'Sai went to the kitchen.

"Bones," Jim said quietly. "You don't have to worry about Avery. He's going up on charges of piracy, kidnapping and intent to traffic kidnapped Federation citizens. He's going away for the rest of his life."

"Thank God." Leonard said. He smiled.

Worf crawled across the floor eyes on Jim. "Well, who is this little man." Jim scooped him up. "Hey, are you sneaking up on me?"

Looking with fascination at Jim's light hair Worf reached out to touch it. "It's all mine," Jim laughed. "When I was your age it used to be an over grown mop."

Worf gurgled happily completely enchanted by Jim's voice.

"Looks like you have a fan." Leonard said.

Jim bounced Worf. "Someday maybe he'll go into Star Fleet." He grinned.

"Yeah," grumbled Leonard he looked down to see that Savannah was using his pant leg to pull herself to her feet. "With us living on the Enterprise it looks like a possibility." He let out a sigh taking a seat in the living room. "Carol has agreed temporarily to stay on the Enterprise. She realized she doesn't have anyone back in England."

"Are you two okay," Leonard joined Jim holding Savannah's hand so that she could walk.

Jim nodded. "We've been working things out. At least we're doing better than Spock and Nyota. She told him that she wasn't giving up her career to live on New Vulcan and breed babies. Spock is going to be doing the bulk of the child care."

Once Leonard sat Savannah started working her way over to Jim. "How are you and Carol going to handle childcare?"

"A nanny. We're both in agreement that we want careers and family." He smiled.

One of the nurse's aids was helping Thass walk to the table. Hannah was busy chatting. Athos happily trotted at their side. Leonard smiled. "Keep my family safe and we'll stay with you on the Enterprise."

 **THE END**


End file.
